Les petites aventures de Lord Voldemort
by Yukihanna
Summary: Harry Potter a quatorze ans, et il entre en quatrième année à Poudlard. De grands changements attendent Harry: une nouvelle famille, une nouvelle mission, de nouveaux amis. De plus, le seigneur des ténèbres prépare un retour plus ou moins surprenant... Lorsqu'une stratégie ne marche pas autant changer complètement d'approche. DRARRY, VOLDY x ?
1. Chapter 1: Les pions sont en place

**Les petites aventures de Lord Voldemort**

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi.

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/Aventure

**Couples: **?

Hello! Je commence une nouvelle fiction, sur Lord Voldemort cette fois. Pas comme personnage secondaire mais comme personnage principal. J'ai toujours trouvé ce personnage génial avec une histoire sombre et complexe à souhait. Il m'est impossible de décrire avec des mots ma déception quand il est mort de façon aussi idiote.

Cette fiction débute au début du 4ème tome de Harry Potter. J'ai beaucoup d'idée alors j'ai préféré voir large pour le genre et le rating. L'intrigue n'est pas encore tout à fait fixe alors bon tout peut changer à tout instant. Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle ne partira pas trop en sucette.

Je suis nul pour poster régulièrement, il arrive parfois que plusieurs mois s'écoulent avant que je n'arrive à écrire un chapitre. Donc toutes mes excuses d'avances.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Les pions sont en place<strong>

Le bureau du ministre de la magie était sans dessus dessous. Pourquoi me direz-vous? C'était bien simple. Après de longues investigations dans toutes l'Angleterre, malgré les centaines d'Aurors et de Détraqueurs déployés dans tout le pays, Sirius Black n'avait toujours pas était appréhendé. Son évasion deux mois plus tôt avait suscitée de très vives réactions de la part de la population sorcière: indignation, colère, frustration. Et bien sûr, cela avait eu des conséquences politiques.

Un vase vola dans la pièce et se fracassa sur la bibliothèque qui occupait tout un pant de mur. Des montagnes de parchemins couvraient le sol, agrémentées de débris d'objets magiques mystérieux. Un vrai champ de bataille. Un poing s'abattit sur l'immense bureau en chêne massif qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

« - Vous vous fichez de moi! Ça va bientôt faire deux mois Albus, DEUX MOIS! Vous vous rendez compte que pendant que ce criminel se balade librement dans la nature, je suis complètement coincé. Les journalistes ne cessent de me harceler de questions sur les circonstances de sa deuxième évasion. »

Fudge se calla un peu plus dans son fauteuil afin de reprendre un minimum son sang froid. Face à lui se tenait le directeur de Poudlard, calmement assis sur l'un des deux fauteuils jumeaux en velours pourpres qui étaient disposés devant son bureau. Son attitude n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis le début de l'entretien ce qui avait grandement contribué à l'explosion du premier ministre de la magie. Habillé d'une grande robe de sorcier bleu nuit parsemée de petites lunes et d'étoiles, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, il restait immobile. Ses cheveux blancs cascadaient sur ses épaules et continuaient jusqu'au bas de son dos, sa barbe blanche tout aussi longue lui mangeait la moitié du visage, ne laissant entrevoir qu' un nez aquilin et des yeux bleus pétillants par-dessus une paire de lunette en demi-lunes. Il avait vraiment le physique du père noël.

« - Je comprend que vous soyez dans une position délicate mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour vous aider mon ami. »

La colère submergea de nouveau le premier ministre rendant son visage rouge comme une tomate bien mur, il était au bord d'une nouvelle explosion mais il se contint malgré tout à grande peine.

« - Cessez de me prendre pour un imbécile voulez-vous! Sirius Black s'est évadé de votre école au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Nous l'avions capturé, il allait être embrassé par un Détraqueur. Et là un hippogriffe, qui au passage aurait dut être exécuté le même jour mais qui a bien entendu mystérieusement disparut avant, ressurgit et s'envole avec Black. Il est d'ailleurs très étrange que le prisonnier ait réussi à sortir de sa cellule alors qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette. »

La voix de Fudge s'était mué en un murmure menaçant.

« - Oh je sais que Poudlard est une école et que par conséquent il ne s'y trouve pas de cellule digne de ce nom, mais vous conviendrez que s'évader seul relève tout de même presque de l'impossible. »

Il laissa le silence s'installer, attendant que son interlocuteur réagisse à ses accusations muettes.

« - Cessez de tourner autour du pot et formulez à hautes voix ce que vous pensez tout bas cela nous ferra gagner un temps précieux à tout les deux. Après notre entretien, je dois encore passer aux départements des jeux et des sports magiques pour les dernières mises aux points pour cette année. »

« - Ne me prenez pas de haut Dumbledore! Black devait forcément avoir un ou plusieurs complices pour s'évader et je suis persuadé que vous savez qui est impliqué. Vous qui vous targuez de tout savoir dans votre chère école, vous devez forcément être au courant. Ou alors peut-être que c'est vous qui l'avez aidé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Vous n'arrêtez pas de comploter dans mon dos! VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE SUIS AVEUGLE! »

Fudge reprit son souffle pour se calmer puis continua de parler sans pour autant réussir à faire disparaître la colère de sa voix.

« - Sans parler de Harry Potter, j'ai trouvé qu'il était très étrange la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Vous ne l'auriez pas monter contre moi j'espère. Je trouve que vous avez beaucoup trop d'influence sur ce garçon, vous le gardez jalousement sous votre aile et … »

« - Calmez-vous Cornélius, je vous en prie, je vous assure que vous vous faites de fausses idées. Il est vrai que Sirius Black s'est échappé de Poudlard mais nous parlons du premier détenu qui a réussi à s'évader d'Azkaban, ce n'est donc pas si improbable que cela qu'il ait réussi tout seul à prendre la fuite. Je ne sais pas encore comment il s'y est pris mais cela n'a vraiment plus aucune importance maintenant. »

Dumbledore continua de la même voix calme.

« - En ce qui concerne Harry, il est parfaitement normal qu'il est été chamboulé par tous les derniers événements de l'année scolaire. Je vous rappelle que vous avez insisté pour que Poudlard soit entièrement entourée de Détraqueurs ce qui n'a pas manqué de perturber un grands nombres d'élèves dont lui tout particulièrement. Pour finir je suis navré que vous interprétiez mal mes intentions vis-à-vis d'Harry, pour moi c'est un élève comme les autres et je fais juste tout pour qu'il ait une vie à peu près normal au vu de son passé. Vous vous inquiétez pour rien, vous avez mon entier soutien. J'essaierais de vous aider à remonter votre côte de popularité mais pour l'instant le devoir m'appelle, je vous prie donc de m'excuser. »

Le vieux directeur se leva et tendit la main au ministre de la magie qui la serra à contre cœur.

« - Je vous préviens Albus, je vous ai à l'œil. Cette année est particulièrement importante pour les prochaines élections alors j'espère pour vous que rien ne se produira cette année. Je compte sur les prochains événements pour faire oublier le fiasco Black donc pas de vague. »

Dumbledore lui sourit gentiment comme à un enfant qui fait un caprice.

« - Comme toujours ce serra un plaisir de travailler main dans la main avec vous mon cher Cornélius. Aux plaisirs. »

« - De même. » lui répondit Fudge du bout des lèvres.

Dumbledore passa la grande porte en chêne qui faisait communiquer son bureau et le bordel du hall où se trouvait la multitudes de bureaux des fonctionnaires administratifs rattachées au cabinet du premier ministre de la magie.

Une fois le directeur partit de son bureau, Fudge pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et la tapota trois fois.

« - Dolorès, faites entrer Monsieur Malfoy s'il vous plaît. »

Quelques instants plus tard, on toqua à la porte. Fudge se leva pour aller accueillir son visiteur en personne.

« - Lucius, mon ami, quel plaisir de vous voir. »

Lucius Malfoy entra dans le bureau et salua le premier ministre de la magie d'une chaude poignée de main.

« - Plaisir partagé mon cher Cornélius. Au vu des sillions sur votre front, je suppose que vous venez de parler à ce très cher Dumbledore. J'espère que cela n'a pas été trop éprouvant, ce vieil homme peut-être très usant j'en ais déjà fait l'expérience. »

Lucius était beaucoup plus grand que Fudge. Il portait un costume gris foncé, trois pièces, avec en dessous une chemise blanche dont les manches dépassées de sa veste. Une cravate noire, sertie d'un unique diamant, entourait son cou. Et pour finir, une lourde cape noire tombant négligemment sur ses épaules venait compléter sa tenue. La seule chose que l'on pouvait dire de Monsieur Malfoy au premier coup d'œil, c'est qu'il avait de l'allure, beaucoup d'allure. Son port de tête altier, ses yeux gris orageux et sa chevelure blonde presque blanche, ne faisaentt que rehausser cette impression. Pour conclure, il était l'incarnation suprême de la noblesse sorcière.

Il ôta sa cape, la plia sur son bras, se dirigea avec nonchalance vers l'un des fauteuils que lui avait désigné Fudge, puis s'y installa avec toute la prestance qui caractérisait si bien la famille Malfoy. Cela faisait toujours son petit effet sur le premier ministre et il en jouait dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Cornélius Fudge prit place derrière son bureau. La sérénité semblait l'avoir regagné grâce à la présence de Monsieur Malfoy. Lui au moins il le comprenait, pas comme Albus. Il savait ce qu'un homme de son importance avait à supporter et à gérer.

« - Haaa! À qui le dite vous, il ne veut rien admettre concernant son implication dans l'évasion de Black à Poudlard, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre, Dumbledore est connu dans tout le monde magique comme le seul sorcier à avoir tenu tête à Vous-savez-qui. Pour couronner le tout, le voilà grand protecteur du sauveur du monde sorcier. »

« - Monsieur Potter est très aimé de la population, c'est certains. Mais avec Dumbledore, je crains qu'il n'y ait que lui qui jouisse de la notoriété de ce garçon. Vous-savez-qui n'étant plus là, il ne reste que lui pour empêcher ce vieil homme de tomber de son piédestal et je suis sûr qu'il le sait. »

« - Soit, mais je ne vois pas trop comment faire pour y remédier. »

Lucius se leva et se dirigea vers une petite table où était disposée une carafe de whisky pure feu pour en servir deux verre.

« - Peut-être que vous pourriez amadouer le survivant. Après tout ce n'est encore qu'un enfant, je suis sûr que vous trouverez facilement quelque chose qui lui fera plaisirs. »

Fugde réfléchit en prenant le verre que lui tendait son ami.

« - Il me semble que Monsieur Weasley a pris plusieurs places pour la coupe du monde de quidditch, ce serra sans doute le bon moment pour approcher le héros national sans son chaperon. », continua Lucius mielleusement en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau.

« - Bien sûr, mais cela ne suffira pas. Le mieux serait de le soustraire de son influence de façon plus radicale. », raisonna Fudge tout haut.

« - Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas lui faire intégrer une famille sorcière respectable. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Dumbledore avait tant insisté pour placer ce pauvre enfant chez des moldus. », le grand blond ne put se retenir de se pincer le nez à cette idée.

« - Cette famille moldue est paraît-il la dernière qu'il lui reste, que pouvons nous y faire. », le premier ministre but son verre de whisky cul sec, dépité.

« - En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Voyez-vous ma chère épouse Narcissa est une cousine de Sirius Black. Étant donné son appartenance à la famille Black et comme Black est le parrain que les Potter ont désigné pour leur fils avant leur mort, ma famille est en droit de demander la garde de monsieur Potter. »

« - Vous feriez ça! », s'exclama Fudge en sortant de ses sombres pensés.

« - Mais bien entendu, ma famille serait très honorée d'accueillir le héro du monde sorcier et lui montrer ce que c'est que d'appartenir à une véritable famille sorcière, de lui transmettre nos traditions et nos valeurs. Depuis trop longtemps, le pauvre petit est maintenu dans l'ignorance et cela est très regrettable. »

« - Je suis bien d'accord avec vous mais Dumbledore ne l'acceptera jamais. », le premier ministre se rembrunit.

Lucius se pencha vers lui et dit d'une voix doucereuse: « Mais vous êtes le premier ministre de la magie d'Angleterre et ce n'est qu'un directeur d'école, montrait lui que vous n'êtes pas aussi faible que vous décrit la gazette, montrait leur à tous… »

« - Oui, mais il reste membre du Magenmagot. », murmura Fudge, captivé par le regard gris comme l'acier qui le transperçait.

« - Dans ce cas là, il me semble que leur accord n'est pas nécessaire. Cependant si leur opinion vous tient tellement à cœur, je suis prêt à faire jouer mes relations afin que la majorité vous suive. », un sourire illumina son beau visage. « En ce qui concerne la presse, il suffit d'attendre qu'elle se trouve une autre carcasse pour se faire les dents et cela ne saurait tarder, sinon nous n'aurons cas l'y aider. »

« - Oh Lucius, vous êtes un véritable ami. Que ferais-je sans votre aide. », les yeux de Fudge rayonnaient de reconnaissance. « J'espère que vous réussirez à donner au jeune Potter un vrai foyer. J'ai entendu dire que votre fils ne s'entendait pas très bien avec lui? »

« - Ne craigniez rien, ils sont jeunes et impulsifs. Une fois qu'ils auront appris à ce connaître, tout ira pour le mieux, j'en suis certains. », Lucius but une longue gorgée de whisky. « Et puis, mon fils Draco sait se tenir, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra la situation. »

« - Je prie pour que tout ce passe comme vous le dites. Bien, Fudge se redressa et posa son verre sur son bureau, je suis très heureux d'avoir pu parler avec vous, Lucius, vous êtes toujours de bons conseils. Je pense que monsieur Potter aura beaucoup de chance d'avoir un tuteur tel que vous. Sur ceux, les affaires du ministère m'appellent. »

Lucius se leva, mis sa cape sur ses larges épaules et s'éloigna vers la sortie. « Je comprend ne vous en faites pas, je vous laisse donc vaquer à vos affaires qui j'en suis certain sont de la plus hautes importances. Je me retire donc mon cher Cornélius, aux plaisirs. »

Il quitta ensuite le bureau ministériel en grande enjambée afin de se diriger vers le couloir réservé au transport en cheminée. Sans attendre davantage, il prit de la poudre de cheminette et dit en articulant clairement: « Bureau du chef de famille, Manoir Malfoy, Angleterre ». Un immense feu vert émeraude l'entoura et le transporta jusque dans la cheminée de son bureau. Il jeta sa cape sur un des sofas gris perles de la pièce, et s'épousseta d'une main pour faire partir le reste de la poussière. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ce moyen de transport. On en ressortait toujours tout crasseux de suie.

Lucius ne s'attarda pas plus dans la pièce, il arpenta les couloirs de sa demeure, et finit par atteindre une grande porte à doubles battants, en bois sombres, sculptée de corps d'hommes et de femmes se tordant dans des flammes dévorantes. Il s'arrêta devant, le regard perdu dans le vague. Puis il frappa à la porte. Trois coups secs et distincts. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, mut par une force mystérieuse. Lucius entra lentement en prenant son temps.

C'était une grande chambre respirant le luxe et l'opulence. Narcissa avait mis trois jours à l'aménager et la décorer avec goût. Les murs étaient tapissés d'un vert émeraude vibrant, parcourut d'arabesques et de motifs compliqués argentés représentant des roses ainsi que des serpents entrelacés. Une première partie de la pièce était composée d'un salon comprenant une bibliothèque couvrant tout le mur de droite et regorgeant de grimoires précieux. À gauche, se trouvait un immense canapé et deux imposants fauteuils de velours verts sombres, de la même teinte que les draperies qui encadraient les fenêtres, étant disposés autour d'une petite table basse et faisant face à une immense cheminée entièrement faite de marbre blanc. Après avoir gravit trois marches, on accédait à une autre partie de la chambre, meublée d'un immense lit à baldaquin aux tentures noires brodé de vert, les draps ainsi que la montagne de coussins qui s'entassaient à la tête du lit étaient dans les tons vert, noir et argent. Dans un coin, on pouvait distinguer une autre porte, plus petite celle là, menant à une pièce d'eau. Un lustre de cristal occupait une grande partie du plafond dont les multiples petits éclats brillaient d'une couleur rouge doré, éclairé actuellement par le feu qui ronflait dans l'âtre avec fureur.

Lucius s'approcha de l'un des fauteuils qui était tourné face au feu, il lui était impossible d'en distinguer l'occupant. En arrivant à sa hauteur, il s'agenouilla.

« - Maître, tout est en place comme vous le souhaitiez. »

Une voix indéniablement masculine s'éleva du fauteuil: « Je suis très content de toi Luciiiusss. » siffla-t-elle. Ce dernier sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser sans qu'il ne puisse rien métriser, le sifflement de son prénom lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Pourtant la voix était froide et tranchante comme le vent glacial qui s'engouffre malgré soit sous son manteau en hiver.

« - Merci maître. Pensez-vous vraiment que Potter fera l'affaire? Ce n'est pas que je remette en cause votre jugement, mais mon fils m'a dit qu'il était du genre têtu comme garçon. »

« - Allons, allons, depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que je ne manque jamais de moyens de persuasions, quelque soit ce que je souhaite obtenir. », murmura la voix doucereusement.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, un bras squelettique jaillit du fauteuil et les longs doigts blancs se serrèrent autour de son coup sans pour autant lui faire mal. En fait, cette poigne était dépourvue de force, glacée comme le sont celle des morts.

« - J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux Luciiiusss. Toi plus que quiconque tu devrais le savoir. »

La main blanche s'attarda sur sa joue et se retira en une caresse qui ne manqua pas de la faire frissonner.

« - Maintenant donne moi à boire. »

Lucius se releva, alla chercher une fiole dans un petit coffret en bois précieux, et le versa dans une coupe qu'il présenta à son maître en s'agenouillant à nouveau près du fauteuil. La main blanche lui prit sans un mot. Après un moment, la voix retentit de nouveau:

« - Queudver ne servait vraiment à pas grand-chose. Le lait de Nagini a un bien meilleur goût après avoir était trait par toi, il faut croire qu'elle aime être manipulée par les mains d'un noble. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. On entendait plus que le ronflement des flammes.

« - Les choses vont changer Luciiiusss, plus profondément que tu ne le crois. La question est: continueras-tu malgré tout de me suivre? »

Lucius fut troublé par cette question plus que surprenante. Surtout venant de cette personne, de son maître.

« - Vous me donnez le choix maître?, sa voix était incertaine. Il ne reçut aucune réponse. « Je ne vous quitterais jamais, jamais… Maintenant que vous êtes de retour, il me serait impossible de quitter votre côté. » Sa ferveur était palpable.

« - Ta fidélité est tout à ton honneur, je ne l'oublierais pas. Va maintenant, laisse moi seul. »

« - Bien maître. »

Lucius se releva et sortit rejoindre sa femme ainsi que Draco à qui il faudrait expliquer la prochaine intégration du célèbre Harry Potter au sein de leur famille. Une grande bataille face à son fils l'attendait, cela était certain.

L'homme ou du moins ce qui l'en restait, vestige d'une démoniaque beauté, resta seul, se réchauffant grâce aux flammes comme il le pouvait, plongé dans ses pensées, les yeux perdus dans les flammes. Un jeu d'échec gisait sur la table basse, il déplaça son cavalier.

« - Voilà, maintenant les pions sont en place. »

* * *

><p>Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus!<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2:Les fantômes du passé de Mr V

Bien le bonjour!

Alors, que dire..., voici enfin le chapitre 2! Un petit cadeau en ce début d'année scolaire!

Cela fait une semaine que j'ai repris les cours à la fac donc c'est pas vraiment la joie. Mais bon, je me force parce que plus qu'un an et ça y est (sortez le champagne!) j'ai ma licence.

Bizarrement, même comme ça, je suis pas plus motivée... Il faut dire que mon rêve de parcourir le monde me semble bien loin et mon compte bancaire bien vide...

Mais positivons, positivons! Il me reste mes très chères fictions pour m'évader. Pas de bol avec tout le travail personnel que je devrais me taper avant le mois de décembre (exposés, dossiers, enquête,...), je suis pas sortie de l'auberge.

Donc, pour ce chapitre je me suis déchaînée ( mes soeurs ont halluciné devant le nombre de pages). Comme le laisse présager le titre de ce chapitre, il est exclusivement consacré à Lord Voldemort et à son passé. Je suis désolée pour ceux et celles qui aiment que l'histoire avance vite, moi je suis plutôt du genre à prendre mon temps. Vous l'aurez deviné, ce chapitre ne sert pas à grand chose, il m'était juste impossible de ne pas l'écrire:

Que s'est-il passé pendant toutes ces années avant son grand retour?

Enfin je vous laisse, et j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: Les fantômes du passé de Mr V<strong>

Dans le grand manoir de la famille Malfoy, assit sur un fauteuil face à l'imposante cheminée, Lord Voldemort, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait, réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait dû endurer jusqu'à maintenant. L'accomplissement prochain de son plan, le plongeait dans une profonde perplexité.

Une fois déjà il avait tout perdu, tout! Alors qu'enfin il était reconnu pour son immense pouvoir, son intelligence, son envoûtante beauté,… qu'enfin le monde était à porter de ses mains. Puis, la prophétie lui était parvenue, annonçant sa fin prochaine. Il ne la connaissait même pas dans son intégralité, pourtant il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans une traque qui le conduirait à un sort funeste.

Les efforts fournies pour atteindre le sommet avaient ainsi été balayées par son trop plein d'orgueil! Que pouvait faire un bébé face à lui?

Cependant, l'orgueil n'expliquait pas tout. Son empressement à chercher cet enfant lui avait fait oublier toutes prudence, et le piège s'était refermé.

Cette nuit là, chez les Potter, la mort aurait dû l'emporter. Ce ne fut néanmoins pas le cas, comme il l'avait prévu. Les précautions qu'il avait prises avaient fonctionné.

Oui, mais pouvait-on dire qu'il était vivant?

Il ricana amèrement. Avec le recul, il pourrait recevoir une médaille pour cet exploit, avec gravé dessus: « _The Survivor _». Bien sûr, il savait que ce surnom était déjà pris. La gazette parlait énormément du Survivant, Harry Potter. Le petit bébé qui a vaincu l'horrible mage noir grâce à un stupide ricochet, mais de cela personne ne disait mot. Le vieux Dumbledore avait dû étouffer l'affaire, sinon le petit miracle aurait été gâché.

Pendant que le monde sorcier fêtait allègrement sa disparition, lui devait lutter pour sa survie. Tant d'années à errer sous la forme d'un vulgaire spectre, tenant plus du fantôme revenu de la tombe qu'autre chose. La folie eut presque raison de lui. Ignoré, sans consistance, il passait au travers de toutes choses, il n'avait plus aucune emprise sur rien. Ses tentatives de communication avec des sorciers, et par défauts avec des moldus, avortèrent sans la moindre exception. Au mieux, ils percevaient une présence, avaient un sentiment étrange,… mais cela n'allait jamais plus loin. Tous inutiles, voilà ce qu'il se disait.

Heureusement, il eut l'occasion de faire des rencontres intéressantes, pas toujours enrichissante, certes, mais divertissante. Ceci le sauvant du gouffre de désespoir qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

La plus marquante fut, ironiquement, sa rencontre avec un petit groupe de trois jeunes hommes, chasseurs de fantôme, et accessoirement moldus. Au début, il fallait être honnête, il n'en avait rien à faire. Ne pas avoir de corps ne l'avait pas fait changer d'avis, les moldus n'étaient qu'une bande d'animaux stupides, cruels et aussi insignifiants que des insectes. Cependant, ils avaient en leur possession un appareil qui, dès qu'il s'en approchait, sonnait de façon stridente.

La curiosité l'emporta sur son scepticisme. Cette bande de dégénérés détenait le premier moyen qu'il voyait d'établir un contact avec le monde. Les bip stridents lui prouvaient qu'il était encore là. Bien vivant. L'espoir revenait.

Malheureusement pour lui, il repartit tout aussi vite. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, un moldu restait un moldu. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils ouvrent la bouche?

Fort de leur découverte, ils avaient commencé à élaborer des théories toutes plus fumeuses les unes que les autres. Mais, ce qui mit véritablement le feu au poudre, fut le nom dont ils l'affublèrent. Apparemment, les moldus appellent ce genre de phénomène, et donc apparemment les esprits tel que lui, des poltergeists, des résidus de personnes décédées si on veut. Pour eux, il n'était qu'une chose, l'insulte suprême. Être considéré comme un déchet par ces sous-hommes, s'agitant comme des puces autour de leur détecteur d'énergie surnaturelle comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde, était particulièrement insultant. Une vengeance pour un tel affront lui parut complètement indispensable. Ils voulaient un esprit, un fantôme, soit ils allaient en avoir un. Il se ferait un plaisir de les entraîner dans les ténèbres avec lui.

Il allait les hanter.

Tout à coup, un parfum de nostalgie emplit l'atmosphère. Ces trois jeunes moldus lui manquaient parfois. Ils lui avaient apporté tellement de bonheur pendant cette période si sombre de sa vie. À leur manière, ils l'avaient aidé à remonter la pente. Grâce à eux, il s'était enfin sentis un peu exister, redevenir un bref instant le maître, alors qu'il n'était qu'un esprit fantomatique coincé entre la vie et la mort. Le souvenir de leurs cris de panique, de leurs courses hystériques pour lui échapper, leurs plans tordus pour ne pas qu'il les retrouve,… encore maintenant ils lui réchauffaient le cœur dans les moments de déprime.

Enfin, de toute façon, il n'en restait plus qu'un sur les trois encore de ce monde, les autres n'avaient pas résisté à son sens de l'humour post-mortem.

Le premier était mort d'une manière vraiment très idiote, et aussi en grande partie à cause de lui il fallait bien l'avouer.

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK<p>

L'esprit frappeur qu'il était devenu, s'amusait joyeusement à faire voler, et parfois exploser, tous les objets présents dans l'appartement. Oui, c'était une capacité qu'il avait réussi à développer sous sa forme auto-plasmique, pour son plus grand ravissement. Dans ces moments, il était comme fou, survolté de pouvoir faire une chose qui se rapprochait si près de la magie. Et aujourd'hui était un jour de folie.

Emporté par son enthousiasme, et sans s'en rendre compte, il avait suivis aveuglément sa victime du jour. Son environnement lui sauta aux yeux, uniquement, lorsque l'eau de la baignoire commença à couler à gros bouillons. Il était dans la salle de bain.

Une douce musique zen s'éleva de l'autoradio. Apparemment, le jeune moldu avait choisis d'adopter la tactique de l'ignorance, et décidé de patauger dans l'eau chaude pour se détendre. Il ne manquait plus que les bougies parfumées. Une attitude parfaitement inacceptable! Ce petit crétin n'aurait la paix qu'une fois que le seigneur des ténèbres l'aurait décidé. C'est-à-dire, pleurant sur le sol et au bord de la dépression nerveuse.

Les serviettes, brosses à dents, dentifrices, shampoing et autres babioles en tout genre continuaient de se balader dans les airs mais plus vite, emportés par la contrariété du sorcier fantôme. Malgré tout, le jeune moldu ne s'en préoccupa pas un seul instant. La frustration ne tarda pas à envahir celui qui jadis portait avec fierté le nom de Lord Voldemort. Être invisible, même si techniquement c'était bien le cas, était intolérable. Sauf, que l'autre individu fit une chose qui détourna son attention de sa future vengeance, et à laquelle il aurait dû s'attendre.

Le jeune homme se déshabilla.

Et oui, quand on fait couler un bain, c'est généralement pour se laver, et pour se laver, on enlève tous ses vêtements.

Normalement, il n'était pas homme à être déstabilisé par un corps nu, surtout s'il s'agissait de celui d'un vulgaire moldu. De son vivant, il avait été un grand amateur des plaisirs charnels, attiré autant par la chaleur et le contact des corps que par le pouvoir qui circulait en eux. Il avait eu autour de lui des sorciers au physique des plus avantageux, et lui-même avait été considéré comme un homme d'une grande beauté. Enfin cela, c'était avant. Il faut croire que la solitude, l'absence de corps propre, et le fait que ce moldu, bien que dépourvu de magie, n'est aucune raison d'avoir honte du sien (il était plutôt bien pourvu le bougre!), cela vous change un homme. Bon, en bref, il s'était rincé l'œil du début à la fin, le regardant sous toutes les coutures, à défaut de pouvoir le toucher.

Le jeune moldu s'allongea ensuite de tout son long dans l'eau. Là, il avait envie de se tordre de rire. La baignoire débordait littéralement de mousse. Faire abstraction de sa présence n'était donc pas si aisé en fin de compte. Le pauvre, croyait-il vraiment qu'une simple barrière de bulles allait le stopper? Petit naïf!

Ni une, ni deux, il plongea le rejoindre.

Comme il le pensait, il ne ressentit rien du tout. Monsieur, lui, se savonnait langoureusement en faisant passer un gant de toilette sur ses pectoraux saillant, lui rappelant douloureusement son sors de fantôme. Dépité, il se concentra, rassemblant toutes les maigres forces accumulées jusque là, puis approcha sa main du torse nu complètement imberbe de son vis-à-vis, et l'effleura de ses doigts imaginaires.

Un cri strident sortit de la bouche du pauvre humain le sortant brièvement de la transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé.

Il ne pouvait pas se tenir tranquille deux minutes celui-là, au lieu de crier! Animal stupide va! Le mage noir fut coupé dans sa réflexion. Ça y était! Ses efforts avaient finis par être récompensés. Enfin, il le sentait. Sa chaleur. Sa peau mouillée par l'eau savonneuse, douce et glissante.

Premier contact avec un être vivant, depuis si longtemps que cela lui paraissait être une éternité. Il se recueillit cinq minutes en laissant son pouvoir jaillir hors de lui, savourant ce moment béni.

Humm… Ça sentait pas le cramé là?

Le jeune moldu était évanoui. Le choc du contact avec un être hors du commun tel que Lord Voldemort sans doute. Les bulles s'étaient en grande partie dissipées. Tiens! Depuis quand sa victime avait-elle la peau brune?

L'esprit qu'il était, regarda tout autour de lui. À par le fait que plus aucun objet ne volait, il ne remarqua rien d'inhabituelle. Toujours assis dans la baignoire, il réfléchit à cette mystérieuse transformation. La radio vint flotter devant lui. Une petite minute. Son regard remonta le long du câble de branchement. Elle était toujours branchée, et donc chargée d'électricité. Oups!

Du fond de ce qui lui restait de corps, il sentit l'esprit du moldu quitter le monde des vivants et rejoindre celui des ombres. De nouveau il se retrouvait seul, horriblement seul.

Mais ne nous laissons pas abattre, il en restait encore deux sur les trois pour lui tenir compagnie.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

* * *

><p>Que de souvenirs, c'était à ce moment précis que l'idée avait germé dans son esprit. Un moyen de revenir parmi les vivants: la possession.<p>

Encore une fois, il s'était aventuré là où aucun sorcier n'était jamais allé, repoussant toujours plus loin les frontières de l'impossible.

L'aventure de la salle de bain avait été le point de départ de son grand retour. Il avait, un bref instant, réussi à entrer en contact avec le monde réel, c'était déjà quelque chose. Mais il lui avait fallu bien plus pour arriver à se fondre dans la matière, dans un corps et réussir à l'animer de sa propre volonté. Au départ, il s'était entraîné sur de petits animaux, puis toujours plus gros, pour en arriver à ce qui l'intéressait le plus: les humains.

Ce qui nous amène au deuxième cadavre.

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK<p>

Lord Voldemort était terriblement en colère contre lui-même. Il était inexplicablement chamboulé par la mort de l'un de ses souffres douleurs survenu quelques mois plus tôt, tout comme son compagnon actuel qui conduisait comme un fou dans les rues de Londres. Affalé sur la banquette arrière, avec toute l'élégance d'un spectre informe, le mage noir le dévisageait dans le rétroviseur.

Ce dernier était, paraît-il, le meilleur ami du défunt. Ils partageaient tout ensemble. Ils avaient les même loisirs, le même emploi dans le même bureau, la même voiture qu'ils conduisaient chacun leur tour une semaine sur deux, la même malédiction: lui, et également la même copine. Pour la dernière chose, il n'était pas certain que le conducteur soit au courant. Que voulez-vous, l'amitié à la moldu.

Depuis « l'accident domestique » de son ami, le jeune homme avait adopté un comportement autodestructeur. Il avait quitté son emploi, sa petite amie (ceci dit, elle, ce n'était pas une grosse perte), et vivait désormais dans un nouvel appartement, plus modeste que le dernier. Au début, le seigneur des ténèbres avait été plus que ravie par les nouvelles résolutions que son jouet du moment avait prise. Ensemble, ils s'amusaient comme des petits fou, enfin surtout lui mais c'était l'essentiel!

Cela aurait pu durer ainsi pendant longtemps, mais le vide au fond des yeux de cet homme gâchait sans cesse son plaisir.

Le vide. Toujours et encore ce vide qui le poursuivait sans fin. Dans un sens, le moldu était aussi mort que lui.

Un éclair de détermination éclaira le regard de l'homme, le sortant de sa déprimante réflexion. Il appuya brusquement sur l'accélérateur, et la voiture doubla de vitesse. En tant qu'esprit, il dut se concentrer vite fait pour ne pas être éjecté de l'automobile. Non mais ça va pas la tête!

Le feu du carrefour passa au rouge.

Le conducteur ne s'arrêta pas.

Un énorme camion nous fonça dessus. Si vite, que le fantôme mit un instant avant de réaliser ce qui se passait. Un instant de trop. La pauvre petite voiture fut comme engloutie par ce monstre de métal, qui faisait au moins trois fois sa taille. La carrosserie se ratatina sous la violence du choc et passa à travers lui. Le conducteur, qui lui était pourvu d'un corps, fut écrasé. La vitesse provoqua une pluie de sang en giclant lors de l'impact, qui recouvrit tout l'habitacle.

L'odeur du sang et l'adrénaline lui rappelèrent les séances de torture, les raids, les duels et tous les moments de sa vie passé de sorcier qui l'avaient fait vibré, comme rien, rien, ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Les sirènes de police et de l'ambulance résonnèrent, assourdissante fanfare alertant tous les citoyens à des kilomètres à la ronde, qu'un terrible événement s'était produit. Une petite foule devait déjà s'être amassée autour du drame, pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Durant de longues années, on avait souvent qualifié le seigneur des ténèbres de monstre sanguinaire. Il avait tué, torturé pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il avait fait agoniser un grand nombre d'hommes, sorciers et moldus, devant ses mangemorts afin de leur montrer qui commandait. Mais au grand jamais, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, il n'avait considéré la mort comme un plaisir. Elle était pour lui une nécessité en temps de guerre, un moyen décisif de gagner, une tactique d'intimidation imparable. Jamais un spectacle.

Il est vrai que d'une certaine façon elle le fascinait, mais cela c'était une toute autre histoire.

Enfin pour le moment, l'ombre qu'il était, se trouvait toujours assise sur la banquette arrière, regardant impuissant, la vie quitter l'autre occupant du véhicule. Sa faiblesse était plus que visible. S'il prenait possession de lui maintenant, il ne résisterait pas très longtemps. Sa situation était dramatique, on pouvait même dire qu'elle était désastreuse. Le jeune homme était presque perdu. Cependant, pour le sorcier noir, il représentait une opportunité incroyable.

La tentation lui dévora soudainement le ventre. Saisissant sa chance, l'ombre plongea en lui, se revêtant de sa chair comme d'un manteau. Tout devins noir autour de lui, il était devenu aveugle. Il se sentait oppressé de toute part. Calme, il se concentra, se familiarisant avec sa nouvelle enveloppe: la respiration, les mouvements du buste, les battements lents du cœur, la tête douloureuse. Malheureusement, il ne ressentait rien au niveau des jambes et des bras. Le moldu était en train de mourir.

Les secours choisirent ce moment pour réussir à enlever la portière côté conducteur. Le camion devait avoir été déplacé plus loin. Des mains le saisirent et le soulevèrent, le sortant de la voiture accidentée. Les bruits de roulettes lui indiquèrent la présence d'une civière, sur laquelle il fut déposé sans préambule.

Bientôt, le cœur allait lâcher. Il le savait.

Boom…..Boom…..Boom…..Boom

L'agitation autour de lui ne l'atteignait pas. Par-dessus tout, il voulait animer ce corps, une fois, une unique fois, vivre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Boom….Boom….Boom

Lentement, Lord Voldemort ouvrit les yeux. Une intense lumière l'aveugla, il avait oublié qu'il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Une fois habitué, il réussit à distinguer le bleu éclatant du ciel, ainsi que les nuages cotonneux qui poursuivaient paresseusement leur route.

Boom…..Boom…Boom

Un visage apparut au-dessus de lui, flou et aux contours indistinct.

« - Monsieur, vous m'entendez? Vous m'entendez? »

Boom….Boom…

« - Surtout restez conscient, on va vous évacuer vers l'hôpital le plus proche! »

Boom.

Le dernier battement de cœur retentit, il sortit en vitesse de ce qui ne tarderait pas à être un cadavre.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

* * *

><p>C'étaient toutes ces petites victoires qui l'avaient aidé à garder espoir et à persévérer. Il était à l'époque déterminé à y arriver. Pour lui, il était évident que cette entreprise folle se solderait par un succès. Le troisième moldu, rescapé du groupe de chasseur de fantôme fit plus tard, malheureusement pour lui, les frais de sa motivation. Bien qu'il soit encore de ce monde, il fut interné à vie dans un établissement psychiatrique.<p>

Tout son travail ne fut donc pas vain. Plusieurs années après, il avait réussis à prendre contact avec un sorcier, puis à le posséder. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait obtenu un corps, même si c'était une colocation, ce qui lui avait déjà permis de retourner dans le monde magique. Un début prometteur. Bon évidemment sur le coup, c'est ce qu'il se disait. La réalité avait été nettement moins reluisante. Ce cher professeur Quirrell… Tout avait commencé lors du voyage de ce cher professeur d'études des moldus en Albanie.

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK<p>

Partout où l'on posait les yeux, on ne voyait rien d'autres à part de grandes étendues brumeuses. Quelques arbres au tronc desséché jaillissaient par endroit de cette mer blanche brisant la monotonie du paysage. Soulevant la brume à chacun de ses pas, enroulé dans une cape aussi sombre que la nuit, une grande silhouette avançait maladroitement comme si elle-même doutait de sa destination. Une brise se leva, effleurant le sol et provoquant des vagues lui donnant ainsi un aspect mouvant.

Comme surgissant de nulle part, une auberge se dressa devant le voyageur, promesse d'une bonne nuit et d'un bon repas chaud. Vu de l'extérieur, elle ne semblait pas très accueillante. Une unique lanterne, seule source de lumière, se balançait sous le perron, éclairant comme elle le pouvait une grosse porte en bois qui avait du voir passer bien des hivers.

Une main tremblante sortie de la cape noir et frappa. Malheureusement pour lui, personne ne vint lui ouvrir et il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant qu'enfin l'aubergiste pointe son nez.

C'était un homme grand, tout le contraire de l'image que l'on se faisait d'un propriétaire de ce type d'établissement. Il était tellement maigre qu'il semblait se mouvoir grâce à un énigmatique pouvoir mystique, si le vent avait soufflé à ce moment là, assurément il se serrait envolé. Derrière une paire de binocle, ses yeux étaient à peine visible, fuyant le monde en s'enfonçant le plus possible dans leur orbite et souligné de grosses poches résultant d'une énorme fatigue physique ou d'un trop grand nombre d'années. Cet homme n'avait rien de jovial ou de sympathique, il tenait davantage d'une veille momie qui a passé trop de tant à prendre la poussière dans son cercueil. Le fait que son établissement soit encore ouvert tenait presque du miracle, mais il fallait être réaliste la concurrence dans ce désert de brumes et de désolation n'était pas légion.

Sans un mot, il s'écarta afin de laisser son client entrée. Un feu ronflait dans un hâtre couvert de suie, éclairant partiellement la pièce mais suffisamment pour éviter de tomber, les rideaux avaient été tirés et un ensemble de quelques fauteuils, canapés et tables basses avaient été disposé autour de la cheminé.

Après avoir refermé la porte et tiré un verrou d'une complexité effrayante, l'aubergiste se plaça derrière un vieux comptoir poussiéreux éclairé par une lampe à pétrole d'un autre âge, sortit un registre aux pages jaunies par les ans et enfin se décida à ouvrir la bouche:

« - Alors, désirez-vous prendre une chambre? », une phrase de courtoisie courte, prononcée d'une voix caverneuse et dépourvue de la moindre émotion.

« - Je…heu….oui, je prendrai une chambre pour une seule personne, avec un lit double si c'est possible. », bégaya son client.

« - Très bien, vous êtes monsieur? »

« - Quirrell, monsieur Quirrell. »

« - Souhaitez-vous vous restaurer avant d'aller vous reposer? »

« - Non, je vous remercie mais je suis exténué par mon voyage. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, attrapa une des nombreuses clés attachées sur le panneaux fixé au mur derrière lui ainsi que la lampe à pétrole, et prit la direction de l'étage invitant muettement l'autre personne à le suivre. Après avoir gravit un escalier et longé un interminable couloir aussi sombre que le reste de la demeure, il s'arrêta devant une petite porte qu'il ouvrit. Quirrell émit un soupir de soulagement en découvrant la chambre.

Elle était simple: un lit recouvert de draps qui avaient du jadis être blanc, une table de nuit où était disposés une lampe à pétrole, une armoire, un miroir accroché au mur, il y avait également un fauteuil prêt d'une grande cheminée et un ancien tapis troué par endroit. Malgré l'aspect quelque peu vieillot des lieux, pas un gramme de poussière ou de toiles d'araignée n'étaient visibles, prouvant que l'endroit était bien entretenu malgré les apparences. L'aubergiste craqua une allumette et alluma la lampe de la chambre, puis il se tourna vers Quirrell:

« - Voilà, j'espère que cela vous convient. Je vous donne la clé et vous souhaite de passer une bonne nuit. », dit-il d'une voix froide. Sans un mot de plus, il partit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Peut-être devrait-il retravailler sa relation client, il y avait vraiment des progrès à faire au niveau accueil chaleureux.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, Quirrell dénoua l'agrafe de sa cape de voyage qui tomba à ses pieds. Cependant, il n'amorça pas un geste pour la récupérer, restant planté là complètement immobile. Un courant d'air frais passa sous la porte et ce fut comme s'il s'était électrocuté. D'un geste vif, il sortit sa baguette et en fit jaillir d'un _Incendio _des flammes qui allumèrent un feu dans la cheminée. Au plafond, le fantôme de celui qui tînt le monde entre ses mains tournoyait dans des volutes de fumées noires. Le sorcier, le corps tremblant, s'avança près de cette nouvelle source de chaleur, se recroquevillant sur lui-même comme dans une tentative de se réchauffer plus rapidement. Mais tout cela ne suffit pas, un grincement se fit entendre faisant redoubler ses tremblements. À dire vrai, cette réaction physique ne résultait pas de la fraîcheur ambiante, non, elle était d'origine interne.

« - Je te trouve bien pitoyable ce soir, quelque chose te dérange t'il mon si servile petit Quirrell? », dit une voix suave et lointaine.

La réaction fut immédiate. Le sorcier toujours seul face à la cheminée se ratatina sur lui-même encore plus si c'était possible.

« - Pourquoi réagis tu ainsi? Est-ce à cause du sang qui couvre dorénavant tes mains? Regrettes-tu d'avoir agit ainsi? Tel un animal? », continua la voix d'un ton froid. « Je te concède que tuer des moldus pour un homme tel que toi, un professeur d'études des moldus, a dû beaucoup te coûter. Mais je sais pertinemment que d'une certaine manière tu as aimé ce moment, ce moment où pour une fois tu étais tout puissant, où tu détenais leur pauvre petite vie entre tes mains. Après tout, tu es un sorcier, un être supérieur à ces animaux dénués de la moindre source de magie. »

L'homme ne répliqua pas, les yeux perdus dans le vide et un air absent sur le visage.

« - Que signifie ce silence? Te fais-tu tellement horreur au point de n'être plus qu'une loque? », continua t'elle méprisante.

Quirrell plaqua violement ses mains sur ses oreilles.

« - Taisez-vous, mais taisez-vous! Je vous en supplie laissez moi tranquille… »

« - Enfin, une réaction! Hum…, mais pourquoi partirais-je alors que tu es si prometteur? N'as-tu pas aimé ce que nous avons fait ensemble? »

« - Arrêtez, vous dites n'importe quoi! C'était une erreur, une regrettable et terrible erreur! », s'emporta le pauvre professeur. Il blêmit, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. « Non, je ne voulais pas, je…je… par pitié… »

« - Allons, allons à quoi bon supplier? Tu sais très bien que je déteste qu'on me tienne tête, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agit d'une personne faible sans aucun moyen d'ajouter du poids à ses paroles. Et pour l'instant, j'ai le regret de te dire que tu fais partie des personnes faibles mon cher Quirrell… », ces mots furent prononcés d'une voix suave dénué de toute compassion.

Sans aucun signe avant coureur, le sorcier hurla en se roulant sur le sol. Quirrell se débattait contre un ennemie invisible, continuant à hurler à plein poumons. Avec des gestes brusques et désordonnés, il arracha son pull ainsi que sa chemise, se déchaussa grâce à ses pieds pour finir par se plaquer sur le ventre contre les pierres froides qui tapissaient le sol autour de la cheminée. Il avait mal, si mal. Rien ne semblait pouvoir atténuer la souffrance qui avait pris possession de son corps. Sans qu'il puisse se maîtriser ses doigts griffèrent le sol jusqu'au sang comme pour se sortir de cet enfer.

« - Haaaa! Maître! Maître! Haaaa! », hurla le sorcier désespéré.

Son visage rouge écrevisse exprimait une vive douleur, la bave qui s'écoulait de sa bouche et ses yeux qui se révulsaient, présageaient son prochaine évanouissement. Cependant, au moment où son esprit sembla l'abandonner, le corps de Quirrell se relâcha. Sa respiration était rapide. Des larmes silencieuses dévalaient se joues toujours aussi rouge.

« - Merci maître. », lâcha le pauvre professeur du bout des lèvres. Il ne restait plus grand-chose de ses cordes vocales après cette douloureuse démonstration d'autorité.

« - Mais je t'en prie! », la voix du spectre de seigneur des ténèbres marqua une pause. « J'attends beaucoup de toi mon très précieux serviteur. Et tu sais ce dont je suis capable lorsque je n'obtiens pas ce que je veux, alors ne t'avise plus de me décevoir. »,dit-il d'une voix tranchante.

« - Ou…Ou…Ouiii maître, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez mais ne me punissait plus. »

« - Je te punirais autant qu'il le faudra. » Le ton n'admettait aucune réplique. « Mais passons, je veux que tu récupères quelque chose de très important pour moi. Il s'agit d'un objet très rare et très précieux gardé dans un coffre à Gringotts. Le coffre 713. »

« - Mais c'est impossible de cambrioler cette banque! Il faudrait être fou! », Quirrell se rappelant de sa récente erreur, se rattrapa: « Je ne veux pas dire que vous en n'êtes incapable, après tout vous êtes le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps! Je me demande juste comment moi je pourrais réussir à faire une tel chose? »

« - Il est heureux pour toi que tu te souviennes à qui tu t'adresses. Et tu oublies un peu vite que tu n'es pas seul, je suis là… »

Curieusement, cette affirmation ne réconforta pas plus que cela le professeur. Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus qu'une profonde résolution, sans plus aucun espoir d'échapper à son sort. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut comme s'il avait d'un côté un pistolet pointé dans le dos et de l'autre un précipice. Cette peur qu'on pouvait aisément lire en lui, se disputait à la lueur sauvage que les propos du seigneur des ténèbres avaient au fil du temps réussis à allumer au plus profond de son être et qui doucement lui rongeait les entrailles.

« - Bien mon maître, qu'attendez-vous de moi? », il ne bégayait plus.

« - Voilà qui est bien mieux. », répondit le spectre satisfait. « Quirrell je t'ordonne de voler la pierre philosophale. »

FIN DU FLASH BACK

* * *

><p>Ce fut là, dans cette vieille auberge d'Albanie, que débuta sa quête de résurrection. Quirrell était un fidèle petit soldat mais toujours craintif, obligeant son maître à sans cesse le pousser à s'exécuter. Mais malgré cela, il commettait à cause de son manque de courage beaucoup trop d'erreurs. Une fois à la banque, la pierre avait déjà été emportée, déplacée à Poudlard le bastion de Dumbledore. Il est inutile de mentionner à quel point sa colère fut grande à ce moment là. Mais Lord Voldemort n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Si la pierre était à Poudlard, alors ils iraient à Poudlard. Il montrerait à ce vieux croulant qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui, et pour y parvenir il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.<p>

Quirrell avait réussi à se faire embaucher comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Rester un problème: réussir à infiltrer le plus puissant mage noir au sein de l'école.

Jusqu'à présent, le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait possédé son serviteur qu'uniquement pendant de courte période: pour torturer, tuer ou encore s'exercer à la magie dans la mesure des médiocres capacités de son hôte. Afin de tromper tous les sorciers et les fantômes du château, il avait dû possédé le nouveau professeur durant toute l'année scolaire, communiquant avec lui seulement grâce à la legilimancie.

Cette année avait été longue pour lui, habitué à plus d'action et de sang, malgré quelques escapades nocturnes pour se nourrir du sang des licornes. Le spectre du mage noir avait du faire montre de patience, restant tapis au fin fond de l'esprit de Quirrell en attendant son heure. Même s'il n'agissait pas, Lord Voldemort ne manqua pas de mettre à profit tout ce temps passé en simple spectateur. Il observait et écoutait.

Il avait retrouvé l'un de ses plus proches partisans, bien que le mot proche ne soit pas vraiment le plus adéquat. Severus Rogue.

Cet homme, toutes ces années ne semblaient n'avoir laissé aucunes traces sur lui, il était toujours le même. Ses longues robes noires qu'il faisait toujours tourbillonner avec grâce lorsqu'il partait d'une pièce. Sa peau pâle qui jamais ne prenait le soleil, le maître des potions restant cloîtré dans les froids cachots du château. Ses cheveux noir graisseux prouvant à quel point la terreur des cachots comme l'appelaient si familièrement les élèves, se fichait de plaire ou de séduire. Ces yeux noirs pareil à deux tunnels dont on ne verrait jamais la sortie, fixaient chaque personne qu'il croisait avec la même froideur que jadis.

Le mage noir savait qu'une seule personne avait été capable d'illuminer son regard. Malheureusement, cette personne n'était plus.

Lorsque Rogue s'était insidieusement dressé contre lui en surveillant Quirrell de près, le froid avait de nouveau glacé son cœur ou tout du moins ce qui lui servait de cœur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le professeur de potions agisse ainsi, contre lui. Bien que ce ne soit pas du tout dans sa nature, il avait secrètement espéré que Rogue ne sache pas qu'il était là, caché au fond de Quirrell. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que son partisan avait toujours convoité le poste de défense contre les forces du mal.

Plus tard, il ferait la lumière sur sa fidélité. Mais pas maintenant, pas maintenant, tellement d'obstacles se dressaient encore entre lui et la pierre.

Quirrell pouvait bien le haïr de tout son être, cela ne changerait rien à sa décision. Les petites tentatives du potionniste pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ne représentaient, après tout, pas grand-chose au final.

Pourquoi gâcher un an de recherche, d'exploration, de mauvaises surprises (surtout cet horrible chien à trois tête qui avait terrifié Quirrell à un point inimaginable) et tout cela en évitant d'éveiller l'attention de Dumbledore?

Il avait été très difficile de récolter des informations sur les mesures prises par les professeurs et le directeur de l'école pour protéger la pierre philosophale sans être suspecté. Quirrell était parfait dans le rôle du pauvre professeur craintif et bégayant. En fait, Rogue était le seul à se douter de quelque chose.

Puis une nuit, ce fut enfin le moment. Le vieux glucosé était partie à un de ces nombreux rendez-vous à l'extérieur, Rogue avait un bref instant baissé sa garde trop occupé à s'acharner sur James Potter bis (avec tous les encouragements du mage noir: vas y et pas de quartier!), la voie était donc libre pour qu'enfin son grand projet de résurrection se concrétise. Emprisonné dans la chair de ce sorcier de seconde zone, Lord Voldemort était plus qu'impatient de regagner un corps à la hauteur de sa puissance magique.

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK<p>

Après avoir affronté le chien à trois tête d'Hagrid, le filet du diable du professeur Chourave, les clefs volantes du professeur Bibine, l'échiquier du professeur McGonagall et l'énigme du professeur Rogue, tout cela sans laisser la moindre trace de son passage (ce qui n'était pas gagné avec Quirrell), ils arrivèrent devant la dernière barrière qui les séparait de la pierre philosophale.

Le miroir de Riséd, ultime rempart made in Dumbledore.

Il n'y avait que ce vieux tordu pour imaginer un stratagème de ce genre. La pierre était ce que lui, Lord Voldemort, désirait le plus au monde. Malheureusement, au vu de l'incapacité de Quirrell à la récupérer, ce n'était pas son cas. L'impatience du maître commençant à se faire sentir, le pauvre professeur qui entrevoyait déjà une punition bien sentie paniquait face à ce nouvel échec. Cet incapable ne savait plus quoi faire.

« - Vous! »

La voix d'Harry Potter résonna dans son dos. Le seigneur des ténèbres en fut profondément troublé. Il sentait sa présence, comme une aura lui indiquant où ce trouvait le garçon.

Durant toute cette année, il s'était efforcé d'occulter tous les sentiments qui l'auraient détourné de son but et Quirrell avait évité d'entrer en contact avec ce gamin impertinent. Oublié à cause de qui il était dans cette situation lamentable n'avait pas été facile, mais il avait tenu bon.

Ce petit crétin n'était qu'un bébé à l'époque alors il n'avait sans doute aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Aucun souvenir.

Quirrell sourit, affichant un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir.

« - Oui, c'est moi, dit-il tranquillement. Je me demandais si vous alliez me rejoindre ici, Potter. »

« - Mais je croyais… Rogue… »

Le jeune garçon avait vraiment du mal à assimiler la cruelle vérité. Il s'était planté sur toute la ligne, aveuglé par la haine qu'éprouvait le professeur de potion à son égard. Le mage noir songea avec amusement que le comportement de Severus avait servi de base à une inimitié qui n'était pas prête de s'éteindre.

« - Severus? »

S'en suivit une longue discussion sur Rogue que Lord Voldemort n'écouta plus que d'une oreille. Il était partagé vis-à-vis de ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune Potter.

D'un côté, il aurait tout donné pour avoir son propre corps afin de faire hurler ce gamin de douleur jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'éteigne et que ces cheveux blanchisses, ne laissant plus derrière lui qu'un légume.

Il nota que Quirrell avait solidement ligoté Potter.

Cependant, il était très curieux. L'envie de connaître cet enfant, de tester ces limites et de découvrir les sombres capacités qu'il possédait était très présente. Et puis, il voulait savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé cette nuit où il avait tout perdu.

Harry Potter, quel pouvoir caches-tu? Enfin pour le moment, le principal était de récupérer un corps.

Pendant ce temps Quirrell continuait de s'énerver sur le miroir sans jamais réussir à obtenir un résultat. L'imbécile continuait de parler à Potter distraitement sans faire attention à ce que le garçon faisait.

Le seigneur des ténèbres était intimement persuadé que le gamin trafiquait quelque chose. Peut-être que si cet incapable n'arrivait à rien, le nouveau petit protégé de Dumbledore y arriverait lui.

« -Sers-toi du garçon… Sers-toi du garçon… », insista le mage noir à l'adresse de Quirrell toujours en train de s'énerver sur le miroir.

Le sorcier frappa dans ses mains et libéra le jeune Potter qui se releva lentement.

« - Venez ici, répéta Quirrell. Regardez dans le miroir et dites-moi ce que vous y voyez. »

Le gamin regarda dans le miroir sans rien dire. Le lord trouva ce comportement plus que suspect. Il ordonna à son hôte de le brusquer un peu.

« - Alors? », dit Quirrell avec impatience. « Qu'est-ce que vous voyez? »

« - Je me vois en train de serrer la main de Dumbledore, répondit-il finalement. J'ai…j'ai fait gagner la coupe à Gryffondor. »

Quirrell s'emporta: « Poussez-vous! »

« - Il ment…Il ment… », le mage noir le sentait. Le professeur était définitivement trop impulsif, sur les nerfs, bref incapable de prendre de bonnes décisions et de voir la vérité.

« - Potter revenez ici, cria Quirrell. Et dites-moi la vérité! Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu? »

Lord Voldemort était exaspéré.

« - Laisse moi lui parler face à face. »

« - Maître, vous n'avez pas assez de forces, dit Quirrell. »

Comme s'il avait besoin de se faire materner par ce chien galeux.

« - J'en ai assez pour ça… »

Quirrell défit son turban puis pivota. Enfin, il pouvait de nouveau voir par lui-même. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit garçon de onze ans qui lui faisait face et il ne put s'empêcher d'être surprit.

« - Harry Potter… »

Harry Potter était petit et maigre pour son âge, n'importe qui s'en rendrait compte. Il avait un visage mince, une peau blanche, des genoux noueux, et des cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tous les sens. Mais les points les plus marquant de son physique étaient: ces yeux d'un vert brillant, la couleur du grand Salazar Serpentard par excellence, ainsi qu'une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair, sa marque à lui gravé sur son front. Il détestait déjà ses horribles lunettes rondes qui dissimulaient son magnifique regard. Un lien invisible semblait s'être déjà établie entre eux, il le sentait du plus profond de son âme comme s'il avait été toujours là, attendant juste cet instant pour se nouer.

Mais le dégoût et la terreur qu'il lut en cet enfant le ramenèrent à la dure réalité. La haine et la rancœur revinrent au galop, prenant le pas sur tous le reste.

« - Tu vois ce que je suis devenu? Ombre et vapeur… Je ne prends forme qu'en partageant le corps de quelqu'un d'autre… Heureusement, il en reste toujours qui sont prêts à m'accueillir dans leur cœur et leur tête… Le sang de licorne m'a redonné des forces, ces dernières semaines… Dans la forêt, tu as vu le fidèle Quirrell s'en abreuver pour moi… Et lorsque j'aurai l'élixir de longue vie, je pourrai recréer un corps qui sera bien à moi… Maintenant… Donne-moi cette pierre qui se trouve dans ta poche. »

« - JAMAIS! »

FIN DU FLASH BACK

* * *

><p>Harry Potter avait refusé, il s'était ouvertement opposé marquant ainsi clairement son appartenance au camp de Dumbledore. La fureur lui avait fait dire des choses horribles sur le meurtre de ses parents, se mettant à dos le garçon définitivement.<p>

Puis, alors que le jeune Potter tentait de s'enfuir, Quirrell le saisit et il ressentit une vive brulure. Le sorcier empoigna de nouveau son élève mais là encore son sang bouillit allumant un feu ardent consumant tout sur son passage. Une souffrance effroyable se déversa sur eux, Quirrell hurlait que ses mains lui faisaient horriblement mal. Cela faisait un moment que le Lord n'avait plus entendu Potter mais vu le bouquant de son hôte ce n'était pas étonnant.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de beaucoup développer car un voile de souffrance s'abattit sur lui. Son sang n'était plus que lave, ses cellules allaient d'un moments à l'autre explosées en miles morceaux. Le corps de Quirrell qu'il avait eu tant de mal à convertir à sa cause était en train de partir en cendre. Un seul choix était encore possible: la retraite.

De nouveau ce fut l'errance, mais cette fois elle dura moins longtemps. Ce petit bilan de toutes ces années de galère était très curieuse. Habituellement, il n'avait jamais été du genre à se retourner sur son passé.

Le feu qui jusque là avait ronflé dans l'imposante cheminée de ses appartements du manoir Malfoy s'éteignit, mettant fin à toutes ses divagations. Cette fois c'était la bonne! Il allait enfin revenir et alors le pouvoir serrait enfin à lui!

Cependant, les fantômes appartenait au passé, le trône des ténèbres appartenait au futur (proche il l'espérait) et Harry Potter appartenait au présent.

La lumière du soleil traversa les rideaux diffusant ses rayons matinal dans la chambre. Aujourd'hui, Lucius allait au ministère de la magie pour régler les derniers détails de la mise sous tutelle puis tout s'enchaînerait.

Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres difformes, le seigneur des ténèbres connaissait un petit garçon qui risquait de ne pas passer une très bonne journée.

* * *

><p>Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?<p>

Le prochain promis il y aura Harry Potter! J'ai déjà plein d'idées!

Mais bon je dois d'abord écrire la suite de ma fiction Le Crépuscule des Dieux pour ceux qui connaissent. Et oui, j'écris une fois un chapitre de l'une puis un chapitre de l'autre. Je participe aussi à un projet de co-écriture et là il faut vraiment que je m'y mette!

Donc en espérant que le temps ne me fasse pas défaut, je vais me dépêcher de vite revenir et poster la suite!


	3. Chapitre 3: Famille n'est qu'un mot

Bonjour à tous! Alors là je reconnais que j'ai fait très fort, aucune nouvelle depuis le début de l'année! Et oui, j'aurais jamais cru mais c'est possible d'être dégoûté d'écrire.

Pourtant, j'avais plein d'idées de scénario et tout. Mais avec tous les dossiers et les rédactions à écrire j'en avais marre de me casser la tête sur les formulations, l'orthographe, la grammaire, les répétitions, ...

J'avoue quand même que j'ai écrit ce chapitre depuis un moment déjà (ceux qui passe sur notre profil le savent) mais ma soeur à mis un certain temps à le corriger et donc j'ai eu le temps de trouver mon chapitre pas terrible. On a toujours envie de faire quelque chose de parfait mais malheureusement la perfection n'existe pas. sniff .

Mais je me décide enfin à le poster! Et j'espère que ça vous plaira! Comme je vous l'avais promis il y a des lustres, ce chapitre tourne autour d'Harry!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: Famille n'est qu'un mot<strong>

Harry Potter était en proie à une profonde confusion. Aux creux de ses mains, il tenait la lettre qu'Hedwige venait tout juste de lui apporter.

Lorsque la belle chouette blanche s'était posée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, il avait été très heureux de la voir. Depuis le début des vacances d'été, Harry n'avait reçu que très peu de courrier et donc il était impatient d'avoir des nouvelles de ses amis ou de son parrain.

Il savait que ses deux meilleurs amis profitaient pleinement de leurs vacances. Harry ne leur en voulait pas, il n'était pas du genre à leur réclamer une lettre par jour de toute façon. Mais depuis que Ron avait invité Hermione dans sa famille, Harry se sentait plus seul et mis à l'écart que jamais. Il savait que ses amis l'auraient volontiers invité à les rejoindre, mais Dumbledore tenait absolument à ce qu'Harry passe toutes ses vacances en «famille». Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi le directeur y tenait tellement, surtout au vue de la dite famille mais bon.

Quand à Sirius, il était en cavale alors n'avoir aucune nouvelle de lui était plutôt une bonne chose. Chaque jour, Harry jetait un œil à la une du journal pour vérifier que son parrain n'avait pas été attrapé par les Aurors. Harry imaginait souvent son parrain volant sur le dos de Buck, l'hippogriffe qui avait permis son évasion, libre d'aller n'importe où, juste porté par le vent. Bien que Sirius soit considéré comme un dangereux criminel et recherché par les Aurors, il lui arrivait souvent de regretter de ne pas l'avoir suivi dans sa fuite.

Leur rencontre, l'année précédente, avait réveillé en Harry l'espoir que peut-être ils pourraient, à eux deux, former une famille. Espoir qu'il avait pris soin d'enfouir au plus profond de son être durant toutes les années où il avait vécu chez les Dursley. Ceux qui avaient été pendant les onze premières années de sa vie son unique famille, son unique chez lui, avant que le monde magique et Poudlard ne lui ouvre les bras.

Sirius, une fois les avoir convaincus lui et ses amis de son innocence, lui avait proposé de vivre avec lui une fois qu'il aurait été blanchi. Il revoyait parfaitement la scène, lorsque son parrain lui avait exposé cette possible cohabitation. Ils marchaient tout les deux un peu à l'écart des autres.

De manière général, Sirius ressemblait davantage à un cadavre animé par une mystérieuse magie qu'à un véritable être humain. Ses longues mèches de cheveux brunes lui dissimulaient une partie du visage, elles étaient sales et emmêlées. Sa peau, en dessous de toute cette crasse, semblait cireuse et malade. Il avait la peau sur les os si bien qu'un moldu l'aurait aisément confondu avec un de ses zombies que l'on pouvait admirer dans les vieux films d'horreur, lorsqu'ils venaient tout juste de jaillir de leur tombe. Les lambeaux dont il était vêtu ne faisaient qu'ajouter plus de crédibilité à cette première impression.

Azkaban avait démoli cet homme qui d'après Remus avait pourtant était l'un des élèves les plus populaire de Poudlard, l'un des légendaires Maraudeurs. Cependant, on pouvait encore devinait à quel point il avait dû être un bel homme dans sa jeunesse. Les traits de son visage avaient gardé une certaine noblesse et ses yeux gris métalliques, malgré les horreurs dont-ils avaient certainement été témoins, brillaient d'une rage de vivre presque effrayante.

Sirius Black avait connu la mort plus intimement qu'Harry ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer, mais il était revenu parmi les vivants. Les séquelles de sa vie en captivité resteraient sans doute à jamais graver autant sur son corps que dans son esprit, mais en le regardant à ce moment Harry n'avait pas douter un seul instant de sa capacité à s'en sortir.

Harry éprouvait une profonde admiration pour son parrain. Il n'en revenait pas de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait changé d'avis sur lui, alors qu'il le connaissait à peine. Sirius était passé en un rien de temps de traître ayant provoqué la mort de ses parents, à dernier membre vivant le reliant à sa famille. Harry se sentait inexplicablement proche de cet homme.

Timidement, son parrain lui avait alors proposé qu'il vienne vivre avec lui, incertain de la réaction de son filleul. Le cœur d'Harry avait fait un bon dans sa poitrine. Cette simple proposition lui avait fait entrevoir le futur d'une autre manière. Peut-être qu'il ne finirait pas seul en fin de compte. Il avait beau être très proches de ses deux meilleurs amis et presque adopté par la famille Weasley, tout était dans le «presque». Les deux mois de vacances dans sa «vrai famille» lui rappelait également douloureusement à quel point il était seul en réalité. Mais avec Sirius, une vie meilleure s'annonçait.

Malheureusement, le seul témoin pouvant prouver les dires de son parrain, ce traître de Pettigrow, avait disparu dans la nature sous sa forme animagus et condamné Sirius Black à une vie de proscrit.

Harry avait dû de nouveau ravaler sa frustration, se montrer raisonnable et compréhensif. Un jeune adolescent de 13 anscomme lui, et le survivant en plus, ne pouvait pas suivre un évadé dans sa fuite ,ce n'était pas une vie… Et pourtant, il aurait aimé se montrer égoïste pour une fois.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant et chassa ses souvenirs de son esprit. Depuis le début de l'été, il n'avait fait que ruminer ses sombres pensées sans que ça ne le mène nulle part. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il faisait des rêves très étranges qui l'empêchaient de se reposer correctement la nuit. Harry se réveillait le matin en sueur comme s'il avait couru un cent mètres, ce qui était loin d'être agréable.

Il reporta son attention sur la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Elle provenait du ministère de la magie et Harry ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose…

Harry se laissa tomber sur le vieux lit de sa chambre qui grinça sous son poids, tout en continuant de fixer l'enveloppe comme s'il allait réussir à voir au travers du papier. Son adresse était tracée à l'encre noire, d'une grosse écriture tout en courbe. Elle avait tout d'une missive officielle, cependant Harry ressentait un certain malaise vis-à-vis de son contenu.

Il finit tout de même par prendre son courage gryffondorien à deux mains, respira un bon cou, la décacheta et la parcourue rapidement des yeux.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Nous vous prions de bien vouloir assister, en votre qualité de symbole du monde sorcier, à l'assemblée général du Magenmagot qui se déroulera le 6 juillet à 9 heures dans la salle de réunion n°13, située au niveau 2 au département de la justice magique du ministère de la Magie. _

_Les points suivants seront à l'ordre du jour lors de cette assemblée:_

_1° Les conditions de vie du dénommé Harry Potter au sein de la famille Dursley_

_2° La garde du dénommé Harry Potter_

_Vous pouvez vous représenter vous-même à cette assemblée, ou vous y faire représenté par une personne de confiance._

_Les décisions proposées lors de cette assemblée ne pourront être adoptées qu'à la majorité absolue._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Dolores Ombrage  
>Secrétaire du ministre de la Magie<em>

Humm…. Harry avait un peu de mal à comprendre la démarche du ministère. Depuis quand s'intéressait-on à sa vie chez les Dursley? Et puis, ils étaient à son plus grand malheur ses seuls parents encore de ce monde. Enfin, c'est-ce qu'il croyait…

Et maintenant, que devait-il faire? Il ne pouvait pas ignorait cette convocation alors qu'elle lui avait été envoyé directement. Harry se releva de son lit, chercha une feuille de parchemin, une plume et son encrier avant de s'installer sur ce qui lui servait de bureau. Il poussa les feuilles de brouillons raturées, les livres de cour encore ouverts et les boulettes de papier qui l'encombraient afin d'avoir de l'espace pour écrire.

La chambre d'Harry était la pièce la plus bordélique de toute la maison. Pour sa défense, après avoir nettoyer méticuleusement pratiquement toute la maison (Tante Pétunia était une femme très maniaque), il n'avait pas le courage de continuer à faire le ménage dans sa chambre. Et puis son désordre était d'une certaine manière très organisé, il savait où se trouver chaque chose et cela lui suffisait.

Harry trempa sa plume dans l'encrier, mais il arrêta son geste juste au dessus du parchemin. Il avait besoin de conseil, mais à qui adresser cette lettre? La première personne à laquelle il avait pensé était Sirius mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiété. Que son parrain se fasse arrêter pour venir en aide à son filleul était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Où alors il pourrait demandé l'aide d'Arthur Weasley, le père de Ron travaillait au ministère après tout. Peut-être qu'il saurait comment marche les choses là-bas?

Évidemment, Dumbledore était le plus à même de le représenter lors d'une assemblée du Magenmagot. Il avait beaucoup plus d'influence que Mr Weasley et jouissait d'une très bonne réputation. Et puis, tout le monde savait que le vieux directeur «conseillait» le ministre de la Magie en plus de son travail à Poudlard.

Logiquement c'est donc à Dumbledore qu'il aurait dû écrire, le directeur était après tout un peu comme son «tuteur» dans le monde magique. Il ne s'occupait pas de lui au sens propre du terme, mais Harry savait qu'il gardait toujours un œil sur lui.

Néanmoins, bien que Dumbledore soit le sorcier à sa connaissance qui ait le plus de pouvoir, c'était également la personne qui voulait qu'il passe toutes ses vacances avec sa famille et là ça coinçait.

Enfin, bien que la perspective de quitter les Dursley soit réjouissante, Harry se demandait pourquoi les gens du Ministère de la Magie s'intéressaient à son cas seulement maintenant? Et pourquoi?

Sa main se resserra sur la plume qu'il tenait toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se casse en deux. Et s'ils savaient quelque chose?

Harry ne parlait jamais des détails de sa vie chez son oncle et sa tante. Ron et Hermione ne savait pas grand-chose à part qu'il s'ennuyait d'eux pendant les deux mois d'été et que sa famille ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup. Il avait essayé d'aborder le sujet avec Dumbledore mais ce dernier ne l'avait pas écouté et depuis il s'était contenter de se taire.

«C'est un secret.», murmura-t-il tout bas.

Oui, c'était un secret, mieux valait que personne ne soit au courant ou le moins de monde possible. Harry ne voulait déranger aucun de ses amis, et encore moins le directeur qui devait avoir mieux à faire que de s'occuper de ses problèmes.

Son seul soucis était qu'ayant grandi dans le monde moldu, Harry ne savait pas très bien comment fonctionnait l'administration du Ministère de la Magie, ni comment s'y rendre. Tant pis, il allait se débrouiller.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était prendre le Magicobus, se rendre au chemin de traverse, et de là, il trouverait bien une cheminée pour se rendre au ministère. Cela lui semblait parfaitement faisable. Harry serait absent plusieurs heures, mais Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia n'étaient pas du genre à s'inquiéter et à appeler la police parce qu'il n'avait pas vu leur neveux de la journée. Il fallait juste qu'il n'oublie pas de préparer leur petit déjeuner et ils ne s'apercevraient de rien.

Harry descendit du bus en faisant bien attention de ne pas s'étaler de tout son long sur le trottoir. Autour de lui, tout tanguait bizarrement. Quelqu'un devrait vraiment dire un jour au chauffeur d'y aller mollo sur l'accélérateur. Une fois l'esprit un peu plus clair, Harry se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur.

C'était le seul établissement qu'il connaissait pour parvenir au chemin de traverse. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il y était allé. Lors de sa première année, Hagrid et lui y étaient passés le temps d'acheter ses fournitures scolaires.

Il avait l'aspect d'un pub minuscule et miteux, coincé entre une grande librairie et une boutique de disques. Sa façade noir et son aspect de coupe gorge suffisait à dissuader les moldus d'y entrer, mais Harry savait que c'était quand même mieux à l'intérieur.

Il poussa la grosse porte en bois et entra. Après avoir brièvement parcouru la salle des yeux, Harry se trouva une table un peu à l'écart des autres. Il s'y installa et, après avoir commandé une Bieuraubeurre, se permit de souffler un peu.

Il s'était levé très tôt ce matin. Il avait passé une bonne heure à faire le ménage dans la salle de bain, comme Tante Pétunia le lui avait demandé la veille, et à la brosse à dent en plus. Selon sa tante, c'était le meilleur outil pour aller correctement dans les moindre recoins et enlever le calcaire. Harry avait encore mal aux genoux et aux bras à cause de ça.

Heureusement préparer le petit déjeuner avait été moins douloureux. Faire la cuisine n'était pas une corvée, il aimait cela. Malheureusement, malgré la quantité impressionnante de nourriture qu'il préparait chaque jour, il n'avait que très peu eu l'occasion d'y goûter. Son cousin Dudley avait la fâcheuse habitude d'engloutir, plus que de manger, tous les plats qu'Harry faisait. Prendre un peu de nourriture sur la table à manger, dans ses conditions, lui aurait très certainement coûté un doigt. Donc le résultat était vive les conserves! C'était tout ce qui restait après le passage de son cousin puisque qu'il ne savait pas utiliser un ouvre boîte correctement.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de siroter sa Bieuraubeurre, il se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il interpella Tom, le tenancier, qui s'avança vers lui en souriant. Il aurait pu paraître aimable mais sa calvitie et ses dents manquantes gâchaient quelque peu l'effet.

«Bonjour, jeune homme. Que puis-je faire pour toi?»

Harry désigna la cheminée qui trônait dans la grande salle de l'auberge: «Est-ce que tout le monde peut utiliser la cheminée?»

Harry se sentait un peu bête de poser la question. Maudit soit son éducation dans le monde moldu, il ignorait tellement de chose. Il n'était pas une tête comme Hermione, il ne pouvait pas combler toutes ses lacunes dans les livres.

Tom ne se moqua pas de lui à son plus grand soulagement.

«Bien sûr que oui! Sans être indiscret, c'est pour aller où?»

«Heu,… Au ministère de la Magie.», répondit Harry automatiquement.

«Dans ce cas, dite bien Ministère de la Magie, centre de Londres, Atrium. Je pense que ça devrait aller.»

«Merci.», Harry paya sa consommation avec l'argent qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter, puis il se dirigea vers la cheminée.

Il prit une grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le bol plaçait près de l'âtre. La dernière fois qu'il avait pris ce moyen de transport lors de sa deuxième année, il s'était retrouvé chez Barjow et Beurk dans l'Allée des embrumes. Harry se concentra afin de parler d'une voix clair.

«Ministère de la Magie, centre de Londres, Atrium.»

Harry jeta la poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il avait dans la mains, et ramena ses bras le long de son corps. Les flammes vertes émeraudes s'élevèrent brusquement, l'enveloppant entièrement sans pour autant le brûler. Durant le transport, Harry aperçut les autres foyers défilaient à toute vitesse, mais trop rapidement pour les voir clairement.

Enfin, il arriva dans l'Atrium au ministère de la magie. Face à lui, une longue rangée de cheminées s'alignait contre le mur. Elles servaient aux sorciers et sorcières de repartir du ministère, alors que du son côté, étaient celles de l'arrivée.

Le parquet de bois foncé était parfaitement ciré. Le plafond d'un bleu semblable aux plumes d'un paon était incrusté de symboles dorés qui ne cessaient de bouger.

Harry s'avança parmi la foule. Il avait des difficultés à se frayer un passage tellement elle était dense. Il était tôt et beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières étaient en train d'arrivée pour prendre leur poste.

Porté par la marée humaine, Harry eu malgré tout le temps d'apercevoir l'immense fontaine magique de la fraternité qui trônait au milieu de l'Atrium. Des statues d'or représentant un sorcier, une sorcière, un centaure, un gobelin et un elfe de maison, faisaient jaillir de l'eau qui retombait ensuite dans un immense bassin.

Harry se demanda brièvement qui avait décider de construire une telle fontaine. Cette fraternité n'était qu'une utopie actuellement, et affirmer le contraire relèverait d'une belle hypocrisie. Mais cela n'avait jamais gênait les hommes politiques, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers, de se déclarer défenseur de la bonne cause seulement dans les discours et jamais en actes concrets.

Au bout de l'Atrium se trouvaient des portes d'or, à côté desquelles était indiqué magiquement: bureau de la sécurité.

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau. Un homme était occupé à noter quelque chose dans un immense registre qui recouvrait presque la totalité du bureau. Son nom était Eric Munch d'après la plaque posait devant lui. Il s'approcha, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

«Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter. Hum… J'ai reçu une convocation de la part du Magenmagot et…»

«Du calme monsieur Potter, mon travail ne consiste qu'à enregistrer votre baguette.», le coupa monsieur Munch en lui tendant une main ouverte.

Harry lui tendit sa baguette. Depuis qu'il l'avait, il n'aimait pas s'en trouver priver trop longtemps. Sans elle, il avait l'impression d'être vulnérable, de redevenir un faible petit garçon et il détestait ça. Quand monsieur Munch eut fini l'enregistrement il la récupéra rapidement.

«Dite moi, vous êtes venus en cheminée?», lui demanda encore monsieur Munch.

«Heu…oui.», Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait pu faire de travers.

«Dans ce cas,…», il farfouilla un instant derrière son bureau, «il faut que vous portiez un badge indiquant votre statut.»

«Merci.»

Harry prit le petit badge doré qui indiquait son nom, son prénom et son statut de visiteur. Une fois qu'il eut réussit à l'accrocher sur sa veste de manière visible, ce qui n'était pas aisé vu le tissu usé qui pendait n'importe comment, Harry continua sa route. Il passa les portes d'or pour se retrouver dans un autre hall, plus petit que le précédent, où se trouvait une série de cages d'ascenseurs.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se demander lequel il lui faudrait prendre parce qu'une main s'abattit soudain sur son épaule. Harry se retourna, surpris.

Face à lui, se tenait monsieur Weasley, le père de Ron.

Arthur Weasley était un homme mince, presque chauve mais les quelques cheveux qui lui restaient, étaient du même roux carotte que ceux de son fils. Il portait une robe de sorcier marron dont le tissu usé indiquait qu'elle avait été portée un nombre incalculable de fois.

«Bonjour Harry.», Mr Waesley lui sourit amicalement, la main toujours posée sur son épaule comme pour l'empêcher inconsciemment de se sauver.

«Bonjour Mr Weasley. Comment allez-vous?», rester naturel, pas de panique pensa Harry.

«Ça va bien, merci mon garçon.», Mr Weasley sembla soudain soucieux. «Je sais pourquoi tu es là Harry. Dumbledore m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi jusqu'à l'heure de l'audience.»

Cette réponse piqua sa curiosité.

«Vous êtes au courant de ma convocation par le ministère! Vous savez quelque chose d'autre?», demanda Harry curieux.

«Non, je sais juste que tu as été convoqué et que le Magenmagot s'est rassemblé pour l'occasion. De toi à moi, je suis un peu inquiet. Habituellement, ils ne sont tous présents que pour traiter les affaires les plus graves et les plus délicates du monde magique…», il marqua une pause. «Dit moi mon garçon, tu n'as rien fait ni rien vu de particulier depuis le début de tes vacances?»

«Non, rien de spécial. J'ai été très surpris de recevoir une lettre du ministère.»

«Je suis sûr que Dumbledore trouvera une solution. En attendant, tu veux voir mon bureau Harry? J'ai des documents à récupérer et Albus m'a aussi demandé de te rendre plus présentable.»

Mr Weasley se dirigea vers un ascenseur, comme Harry ne le suivait pas il se retourna et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

«Allez Harry, suis moi!»

Le père de Ron n'était au courant de rien. Encore une fois, le directeur de Poudlard détenait apparemment toutes les cartes du jeux. L'impression de n'être qu'un pion sur un échiquier commençait décidément à lui être trop familière, et Harry n'aimait pas cela.

Mais Arthur Weasley n'y était pour rien. Ce n'était qu'un père de famille, extrêmement bienveillant et qui faisait entièrement confiance à Albus Dumbledore. Harry se décida donc à le suivre. Finalement, il n'allait pas se retrouver tout seul ce qui le rassura un peu.

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans l'ascenseur. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils longèrent de longs couloirs jusqu'à atteindre une petite porte un peu à l'écart des autres bureaux de l'étage. Une plaque doré indiquait: Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu.

Arthur Weasley poussa la porte et ils entrèrent. Harry découvrit avec stupéfaction que derrière le nom de «service» se trouvait en fait une pièce minuscule. Seulement deux bureaux occupaient l'espace, bien qu'ils soient à peine visible sous la pile de rapports qui les recouvraient. Les murs étaient recouverts d'armoires à dossiers pleines à craquer. Une unique fenêtre ornait le mur du fond, diffusant une lumière naturelle dans la pièce.

«C'est une fenêtre magique.», expliqua Mr Weasley. «Le ministère est en fait entièrement construit en sous-sols. Mais pour éviter que les employés dépriment, ils nous ont installé ces fenêtres.»

Il enjamba plusieurs piles de dossiers qui jonchaient le sol pour atteindre son bureau. Harry le suivit avec précaution, en faisant attention où il mettait les pieds. Mr Weasley cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose.

«Ha! Le voilà!», s'écria-t-il.

Mr Weasley tenait un petit sac marron. Il l'ouvrit puis en sortit un pantalon, un tee-shirt, un pull et une robe de sorcier bleu nuit élimée ayant très certainement appartenu à ses fils. Ensuite, avec sa baguette, il fit apparaître un petit paravent là où il y avait encore un peu de place.

Mr Weasley lui tendit les vêtements: «Tiens, Molly les a spécialement préparés pour toi. Tu peux te changer derrière le paravent.»

«Merci.»

Harry alla derrière le paravent, quitta les vieux habits déformés et bien trop grand que lui avait légué son cousin, puis revêtit ceux que Mr Weasley lui avait donné.

C'était agréable de porter des vêtements qui ne pendouillaient pas de tout les côtés. Harry avait beaucoup moins l'impression de n'être qu'un gringalet. C'est sûr que comparait à la corpulence de son cousin, il aurait toujours l'air d'un vermisseau alors autant en profiter un peu. Les seuls vêtements de bonnes qualités qu'il avait étaient ses robes d'école, ce qui ne convenait pas pour son audience.

C'était chouette. Cependant Harry ne comprenait pas cette attention.

«Mr Weasley, encore merci pour les habits. Mais pourquoi me les avez-vous apportés? Dumbledore vous l'a demandé?»

«Oui. Mais je suppose que c'est pour que tu fasses bonne impression. Tu sais Harry, la majorité des Sorciers n'aiment pas beaucoup les Moldus. Ils ne comprennent pas les choses incroyables qu'ils arrivent à faire sans magie. Enfin, tu vois si tu t'étais présenté devant eux habillé en Moldus…, ça aurait déplu à beaucoup de monde.»

Mr Weasley disparut dans la mer de papiers et en ressortit un parchemin à la main. Après un bref coût d'œil à sa montre, il fit signe à Harry de le suivre rapidement.

«C'est le moment d'y aller. Nous n'avons pas intérêt à être en retard. Où dois-tu te rendre?»

Harry sortit sa lettre de convocation de sa poche pour vérifier. «Salle de réunion n°13, niveau 2.»

«Bien, allons-y.», lui répondit Mr Weasley.

Ce fut encore un dédale de couloirs, un bref passage dans l'ascenseur, suivit d'un autre dédale de couloir. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant d'imposantes doubles portes en argent massif. Elles étaient ornées de symboles magiques compliqués dansant sur la surface du métal froid.

«Bien, je vais te laisser ici. Tu ne pourras pas entrer si je reste avec toi.» Arthur Weasley lui fit face, et avant qu'Harry puisse prononcer le moindre mot, le patriarche de la famille de son meilleur ami le serra contre lui en une étreinte chaleureuse. «Tout ira bien.», lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Harry ne savait s'il croyait véritablement ce qu'il lui disait, où s'il voulait simplement s'en convaincre lui-même.

Mr Weasley se détacha de lui, tapota encore une dernière fois son épaule et partit.

Seul devant l'immense porte, Harry avança la main comme pour l'ouvrir. Avant qu'il ne la touche les deux battants pivotèrent sur leurs gonds, découvrant la vaste salle de réunion n°13. Harry s'avança, un peu intimidé par les dimensions de la pièce et l'assemblée de sorciers et sorcières déjà présente.

À première vue, on aurait dit un tribunal comme on en voyait dans les séries juridiques moldus. Harry avait eu l'occasion d'en regarder des bouts pendant qu'il faisait la vaisselle du dîner, et que son oncle regardait la dernière série US du moment avachie devant la télé.

Trois rangées de fauteuils s'étalaient en demi cercle, suffisamment en hauteur pour que chaque membre de l'assemblée puisse suivre le débat. Au centre de la pièce, un énorme siège en bois massif se trouvait sur une petite estrade avec de chaque côté une table munie de deux assises.

Toutes les personnes présentes semblaient savoir où se trouvaient leur place. Mais lui, il ne savait vraiment pas où se mettre. Avec la chance qu'il avait depuis sa naissance, Harry était persuadé qu'il allait se retrouver sur le siège qui se trouvait sur l'estrade, bien au centre de l'attention. Ils allaient tous le dévisager pendant toute la durée de l'audience.

Ouais, en attendant mieux valait rester dans le fond de la salle et se fondre dans le décors.

Une veille femme vêtue d'une robe prune, comme tous les sorciers présents, s'avança vers lui. Sur le côté gauche de son vêtement, Harry distingua un M savamment brodé de fils d'or.

«Bonjour jeune homme!», le salua-t-elle amicalement. «Je m'appelle Amelia Bones, je présiderais l'assemblée d'aujourd'hui.»

Harry en profita pour lui poser quelques questions. «Pardonnez moi madame, mais pourquoi ais-je été convoqué exactement? La lettre que j'ai reçu n'était pas très précise.»

«Eh bien, nous nous sommes rassemblés aujourd'hui pour statuer sur vos conditions de vie actuelle. Vu ce que vous avez vécu lorsque vous étiez si jeune, le ministère souhaite s'assurer que vous viviez dans un bon environnement.»

«Oui, ça j'avais compris. Mais pourquoi?»

Amélia Bones lui décocha un petit sourire attendrit. «Monsieur Potter, quoi que vous en pensiez vous êtes, et serez toujours l'enfant qui a survécu et vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Vous êtes un symbole vivant du triomphe de la lumière sur les ténèbres. Est-ce si difficile de croire que votre sort nous préoccupe?»

«Non, mais pourquoi maintenant?», insista Harry que la réponse de la veille dame n'avait pas convaincu.

«Allons, allons monsieur Potter! Il faut prendre place maintenant, nous n'allons pas tarder à commencer.», lui répondit-elle en désignant le siège sur l'estrade. «Si vous voulez bien aller vous installer.»

Harry alla s'asseoir en vitesse. Il aurait dû être nerveux face à tous ces visages inconnus, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Personne ne lui avait fournis la moindre explication. Mr Weasley, il en était presque certain, ne savait rien. Cependant cette Amélia Bones avait royalement évité de lui révéler quoi que ce soit d'important. Elle était restée évasive, à croire qu'elle le trouvait trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui ce passait.

Amélia Bones monta dans sa tribune.

«Bien, puisque vous êtes tous présent, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour décider du bien fondé de la décision d'accorder la garde d'Harry Potter aux Dursley, une famille Moldu. Madame Dursley étant la sœurs de feu Lily Potter, elle est la seule famille proche connue du côté maternel de Monsieur Potter.»

Elle marqua une pause pour ménager son effet. Ça marchait, Harry était suspendu à ces lèvres. Il allait enfin savoir pourquoi il avait dû venir ici en plein milieu de ses vacances scolaires.

«Néanmoins, le ministère a reçu une réclamation concernant la garde du mineur Harry Potter. Une famille sorcière souhaite l'accueillir au sein de son foyer.»

HEIN! Comment ça une famille sorcière voulait le récupérer!

Elle fit ensuite signe au greffier: «Faites entrer les deux parties.»

Les immenses portes d'argent s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Sa robe de sorcier bleu nuit était couverte de motifs astronomiques mouvant. Très sobre comparé au reste de sa garde robe. Contrairement à d'habitude, le vieil homme avait le visage fermé et ses yeux ne pétillaient pas. Quelque chose le contrariait. Le ventre de Harry choisit ce moment pour se tordre d'appréhension. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi?

Il eut rapidement la réponse à sa question. À sa suite, Lucius Malfoy apparut. Il était vêtu d'un superbe costume trois pièces d'un noir d'encre, certainement coupé sur mesure. Sa cape de la même couleur sombre pendait avec élégance de chaque côté de son corps. Tout en lui criait son appartenance à la haute noblesse. Cet arrogance qu'il arborait était ce qu'Harry détestait le plus chez cet homme, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il en imposait.

Albus Dumbledore s'installa à sa droite, et Lucius Malfoy à sa gauche. Une petite minute, que venait faire Lucius Malfoy, un sang-pur qui le méprisait presque autant que s'il était un sang de bourbe, dans une histoire concernant la garde de son ennemis?

Humm… Ça sentait pas bon.

Amélia Bones reprit la parole: «Monsieur Dumbledore, étant donné que c'est vous qui vous êtes chargé du placement du jeune Potter lorsqu'il était bébé, vous avez choisi la famille Dursley. Vous êtes pour le fait qu'il reste avec sa famille actuelle. C'est bien cela?»

Dumbledore se leva: «En effet, je pense qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour Harry que de grandir avec sa famille proche. Quel soit moldue ou sorcière n'influence en rien la capacité d'une famille à élever correctement un enfant.»

Harry pria intérieurement. Il espérait vraiment pour Dumbledore que personne ne l'interroge parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir mentir à ce point.

«Qu'en t'à vous Lord Malfoy, vous revendiquez la garde du jeune Potter en raison du lien par alliance qui uni la famille Black et la famille Potter, par le biais de votre épouse Narcissa Malfoy. Est-ce exacte? », continua Amélia Bones.

«C'est exacte. Contrairement à ce très cher Albus, je pense qu'un sorcier à besoin d'une éducation particulière, et dans le cas de Monsieur Potter, la meilleure éducation.»

Harry en doutait très sérieusement. À coup sûr, il finirait à faire l'elfe de maison, et quitte à en être un, autant être celui des Dursley que celui des Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy se leva, un énorme dossier à la main. «Votre honneur, puis-je interroger monsieur Potter? C'est lui le principal intéressé après tout.», demanda-t-il à Amélia Bones.

«Oui, faites.», dit la présidente.

Il tournoya sur lui-même, sa grande cape ondulant autour de lui. Ses yeux gris acier se posèrent sur lui, et Harry sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas dire autre chose que la vérité. Cet homme sentirait s'il mentait, certains membres du Magenmagot aussi sans doute. Il n'avait jamais été un très bon acteur.

«Puis-je t'appeler Harry?», lui demanda-t-il tout sourire.

Non, non et non. Seul ses amis pouvait l'appeler ainsi. «Je préférerais que vous vous en teniez à mon nom de famille.»

«Pourquoi donc? Je ne me préoccupe que de ton bien-être tu sais?»

«Vous ne me ferez pas croire qu'un sang pur comme vous, qui méprise à ce point les personnes nées de moldus, ex-partisans de Voldemort (la salle frissonna à l'entente de ce nom) se préoccupe de mon bien-être comme vous dites!», gronda Harry. Il était hors de question qu'il vienne vivre chez les Malfoy!

«Hum….» Lucius se retourna de nouveau vers Amélia Bones. «Votre honneur, il semblerait que Monsieur Potter ait subi l'influence de personnes hostiles à moi et à ma famille. Il est de notoriété publique que j'ai été innocenté des accusations que viens d'évoquer Monsieur Potter. Je demande la permission, avant délibération, de pouvoir m'entretenir en tête à tête avec lui afin de rétablir un certain équilibre.»

«Monsieur Potter a dit ce qu'il pensait, voilà tout. Votre honneur, n'allez-vous pas prendre en compte l'opinion du concerné vis-à-vis de la famille qui souhaite l'adopter?», déclara Dumbledore en se levant brusquement de son siège.

«Je me demande qui a bien pu lui mettre dans la tête que j'avais été un mangemorts? Un jeune sorcier de 11 ans, qui ne connaît rien à la Magie et à notre monde, peut être si influençable…», se lamenta Lucius Malfoy.

Amélia Bones leva la main. «Silence je vous prie!»

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis ajouta: «Lord Malfoy, je vous accorde votre entrevue particulière. Et ne vous inquiété pas Albus, l'opinion de monsieur Potter serra prise en compte. Nous ne reviendrons pas dessus. Mais il semble, en effet, que monsieur Potter est une vision de vous quelque peu erronée Lord Malfoy. Vous pourrez donc plaider votre cause avant que le jugement ne soit rendu.»

Harry paniqua: «Madame, excusez-moi, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis au sujet de Monsieur Malfoy! Je ne souhaite pas vivre avec l'un des serviteurs de l'assassin de mes parents!»

«Monsieur Potter, calmez-vous. Tout ce que l'on vous demande, c'est de discuter avec Lord Malfoy quelques instants. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, votre avis serra décisif lorsque nous prendrons notre décision.», tenta de le rassurer la présidente.

Harry regarda en direction du vieux directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier s'était calmement rassis à sa table. Il semblait inatteignable, même pour lui, ce qui renforçait le sentiment d'isolement qu'il ressentait depuis le début de ce calvaire.

«Bien. Maintenant, faites entrer Madame Andersen.», continua Amélia Bones.

Une petite femme replète se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de l'entrée. Elle avait tout de la petite mamie retraitée, qui tricote et fait des gâteaux pour les petits enfants. Sa robe était d'une jolie teinte bleue pâle, parsemée de petites fleurs multicolores. Ses cheveux argentés étaient remontés en un chignon impeccable, dont ne s'échappaient aucune mèche. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux orbes bleus pastelles, dissimulaient derrière une immonde paire de lunette à la monture verte criarde.

Harry eut la vague impression de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant, mais où?

«Déclinait votre identité.», lui ordonna la présidente.

«Je m'appelle Rosie Andersen. J'ai 82 ans et je suis assistante sociale aux département de la justice magique.»

Tiens, elle était assistante sociale? Sa voix aussi lui disait quelque chose. Harry avait dû lui parler.

La vielle dame continua: «J'ai été chargée par le ministère d'observer les agissements de la famille Dursley durant plusieurs semaines.»

«Et quelles sont vos conclusions?»,la questionna Amélia Bones.

«Comme vous le savez, je n'aie rien contre les moldus. Je connais moi-même un certain nombre d'entre eux et…»

«Allez en au faits, Madame Andersen.», s'impatienta Amélia.

«J'en ai conclu que Monsieur Potter ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre avec eux. Ils le considèrent davantage comme un domestique que comme un enfant. Je doute même que ce jeune homme ait jamais réellement fait partie de cette famille.»

«Avez-vous un exemple du type de tâches avilissantes que Monsieur Potter était obligé de faire?», lui demanda sournoisement Lucius Malfoy.

«Heu… bien oui. Un jour, où il faisait très chaud, je suis passée devant leur maison. Monsieur Potter était là, à quatre pattes dans l'herbe, à couper la pelouse. Il transpirait tellement en plein soleil, que je lui ai donné un peu de l'eau que j'avais dans mon sac.»

Ha! La vielle dame! Harry avait cru à un mirage, tellement il étouffait sous la chaleur.

Dumbledore choisit ce moment pour intervenir: «Madame Andersen, peut-être que Monsieur Potter donnait juste un cou de main pour entretenir le jardin? Les moldus ne fonctionnent pas comme nous. Sans magie, ils sont obligés de faire beaucoup de chose eux-mêmes.»

Harry réalisa que, malgré toutes les connaissances que le vieux sorciers avait accumulé tout au long de sa vie, il n'y connaissait rien aux moldus.

«Avec tous le respect que je vous dois», s'emporta Madame Andersen «je sais que les moldus utilisent des objets. Heu, comment appellent-ils cela? Des machines pour remplacer la magie.»

«Où voulez-vous en venir, Madame Andersen?», la vielle dame avait piqué la curiosité de la présidente du conseil.

«Ces moldus ont obligé cet enfant à couper l'herbe de leur jardin aux ciseaux! Ils n'étaient même pas ensorcelés!», s'emporta Rosie, en pointant son doigt sur lui.

Harry était touché que cette femme, dont il ne savait rien, se sente si révolter par son sort. Au fil du temps, il avait fini par se dire que ce qu'il vivait été «normal». Les voisins n'avaient jamais fait la moindre remarque, et puis il était juste un garçon bizarre pour eux.

«Monsieur Potter, quel machine les moldus utilisent-ils pour entretenir leur gazon?», lui demanda la présidente du Magenmagot.

«Une tondeuse, madame. C'est une machine qu'on pousse de long en large, et qui coupe l'herbe toute seule de manière égale.», lui répondit Harry automatiquement.

«Vos tuteurs n'en ont pas?», l'interrogea-t-elle de nouveau.

«Si.»

«Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas utilisée?»

«Ils m'ont ordonné de couper la pelouse avec des ciseaux.» C'était une réponse stupide. Ils devaient tous le prendre pour un pauvre petit garçon fragile. Mais malheureusement, c'était la vérité. Ça devait bien faire l'affaire de Monsieur Malfoy.

«Madame la présidente!», intervint Dumbledore. «Vous ne pouvez pas condamner ses pauvres gens pour leur manque de moyens! Cette machine était sans doute cassé ou… en panne!»

Le vieux directeur quitta sa place, et s'avança pour être bien vu de tous. Il continua sur sa lancé: «Madame Dursley, la tante d'Harry, est la sœur de Lily Potter! Cette femme moldu, a accepté de s'occuper du petit garçon de 1 ans que j'avais déposé devant sa porte! Dépourvue de toute connaissance magique, elle l'a élevé comme elle a pu. Elle ne connaît rien de ce monde. Mais Pétunia Dursley est le seul lien vivant qui rattache le jeune Potter à ses parents. Le même sang coule dans leur veine, et cela fait maintenant 13 ans qu'ils vivent tous ensemble en paix! De quel droit viendrions-nous troubler cette paix?»

Des murmures s'élevèrent de la marée de robes prunes qui les entouraient. Harry se demanda où Dumbledore pouvait puiser toute son inspiration? Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus éloigné de Tante Pétunia, que la description qu'il venait d'en faire.

Lucius Malfoy, tout en continuant d'admirer ses ongles, ajouta: «Il me semble que cette pratique s'apparente davantage à du sadisme.» Il leva les yeux et dévisagea Harry.

«Harry, combien de fois est-ce arrivé?», lui demanda Dumbledore.

Harry saisit la perche qu'il lui tendait: «Une seul fois, Monsieur.»

«Harry.», Lucius le fixait toujours. «Les Dursley se montrent-ils sadique avec toi à d'autres occasions?»

La question était beaucoup trop directe pour être contournée. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Bizarrement, Lucius Malfoy était le premier à le mettre au pied du mur sur ce sujet. D'habitude, il trouvait toujours un moyen de détourner la conversation. Mais là, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, et admettre la vérité avait quelque chose de terrifiant.

«Je crois que ton silence est plus qu'éloquent.»

«Ou bien il est sous le choque face à de telles accusations, proférées avec tant de légèreté, à l'encontre de SA famille.», rajouta le vieux directeur.

«Messieurs!», les rappela à l'ordre Amélia Bones. «Lord Malfoy, nous allons maintenant vous accorder un entretien avec Monsieur Potter.» Elle désigna une petite porte, cachée par les gradins qu'occupaient les membres du conseil.

Lucius Malfoy s'y dirigea, Harry sur les talons. Ils débouchèrent sur un salon, entièrement décoré dans les tons prunes et blanc du sol au plafond et du tapis aux rideaux. Le mobilier était en bois sombre pour trancher avec le blanc. Des canapés et des fauteuils prunes foncés étaient savamment disposés pour garantir une certaine intimité à leurs occupants, au cas où ils échangeraient quelques confidences.

Monsieur Malfoy déposa son pardessus sur un fauteuil à haut dossier, avant de s'y installer avec élégance. Les jambes croisées, les bras posées sur les accoudoirs donnaient l'impression d'osciller entre une posture droite et nonchalante. Une façon de montrer qu'il maîtrisait tout.

Harry n'appartenant pas à la noblesse, il n'avait que faire de l'image qu'il renvoyait. Il s'avachit donc dans un canapé, situé à proximité du noble, en s'enfonçant au maximum dans le moelleux des coussins. Il ramena l'un des petits coussins blanc rayé prune qui traînait, et le serra contre sa poitrine tel un enfant avec son ours en peluche. Sa posture renvoyait parfaitement son désaccord face à cette situation.

«Bien Potter, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin.»

«Il n'y a plus de «Monsieur» Potter maintenant?»

«Ne fait pas le malin, mon garçon. Je souhaite vraiment que tu fasses partit de ma famille et…»

«Pourquoi?», l'interrompit Harry. «Pourquoi? Mon sort vous intéresse maintenant? Première nouvelle.»

«Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'un sorcier soit obligé de vivre avec ces immondes moldus. C'est mon côté altruiste qui s'exprime, je suppose. Un peu tard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit!»

«Malfoy soyez honnête. Cessez cette comédie, ça ne vous va vraiment pas.»

«Très bien, mais tu ne vas pas apprécier.»

«Cela vous donne une raison de plus de me dire la vérité.»

«Bien, que tu le veille ou non, tu es le symbole de la victoire sur le seigneur des ténèbres.»

«Voldemort vous-voulez dire. Seigneur des ténèbres est un titre, qui fut trop de fois porté au cour de l'histoire, pour que je le rattache à une personne en particulier.»

«Espèce de petit arrogant! Ne prononce pas son nom de la sorte!»

Harry le défia du regard. Il ne se confondrait pas en excuses. Cette journée avait été suffisamment horrible, la boucler lui était donc devenu impossible. Défier le patriarche de la famille Malfoy était aussi revigorant qu'avec le fils, alors pourquoi s'en priver.

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas céder, Lucius Malfoy continua de parler: «Comme je le disais tu es un symbole dans le monde magique, mais pas seulement. Le fait que Dumbledore te garde jalousement sous sa coupe, sous sa surveillance à Poudlard et isolé chez cette famille moldu, ont fait que tu n'es plus uniquement le symbole de la Lumière.»

«Et je suis le symbole de quoi d'autre alors?», s'irrita Harry.

«Tu représente le pouvoir de Dumbledore. Tu es le Héros qui lui dois tout. As-tu cette impression Potter? Que sans lui tu n'aurais jamais été personne? Toujours prisonniers du monde moldu.»

«Et en quoi m'accueillir chez vous arrangerait vos affaires?», après tout autant satisfaire sa curiosité.

«Et bien, cela priverais Dumbledore d'un appuis considérable, qui jusque là lui est acquis d'office grâce à toi. Tu ne te mettrais plus en travers des affaires des grandes personnes. Je pourrais également essayer de te convertir à notre cause? Qu'en dis-tu?»

«Vous dérayer complètement. Je ne me joindrais jamais à vous. Je sais où est ma place, et elle n'est certainement pas dans une famille de mangemorts prête à me tuer à chaque instant!»

« Ton refus catégorique repose-t-il seulement sur la certitude que nous essayerons de te tuer?»

«En partie», avoua Harry à contre cœur.

«Potter, contrairement à tes moldus, la famille chez nous n'est pas uniquement un mot dépourvu de sens. Si tu acceptes d'en faire partie, nous te traiterons comme un membre à part entière de notre famille, au même titre que Drago. Il est donc exclu que nous te fassions du mal.»

Lucius marqua une pause comme pour laisser les implications de ce ses dires faire leurs chemin dans son cerveau. Harry était intrigué par la démarche de l'un de ses pires ennemis.

«Ce que je t'offre c'est un vrai foyer. Une vie à toi, une vie où tu pourras être Harry, juste Harry. La vie chez ces êtres inférieurs est-elle si merveilleuse pour que tu hésite?»

«Vous croyez que je vais vous croire? Juste sur votre bonne foie?»

«S'il n'y a que ça, je suis prêt à faire un serment inviolable avec toi.», répliqua Lucius le plus naturellement du monde.

«Vous iriez jusque là?» Harry n'en revenait pas, il devait manigancer quelque chose. «Mais je refuse que vous me convertissiez?»

«Il n'est pas question de te lobotomisé le cerveau! Tu feras comme tu voudras. Cependant, ne m'en veux pas d'essayer de te faire pencher de notre côté.»

Harry ne savait plus trop où il en était. Le noble faisait tomber toutes ces réticences les unes après les autres. On lui offrait une vie de rêve sur un plateau, mais…

«Je ne trahirais pas Dumbledore. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas.»

Lucius ne sembla pas le moins du monde surpris par son attitude. Il posa son menton sur sa mains en un geste lasse. «J'étais sûr que tu répondrais ça… Déjà tellement d'années sous la coupe de ce vieux fou, tu lui es déjà aussi fidèle que n'importe lequel de ses chiens.»

«Oh, mais je n'ai jamais ramper devant personne MOI.», insinua Harry sournoisement.

Le noble ne se fâcha pas, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru. Il se contenta juste de le regarder, une pointe de curiosité filtrant par ses prunelles argentées.

«Potter, sais-tu pourquoi Dumbledore a fait si peu d'effort pour te défendre lors de la réunion? Parce qu'il peut faire bien mieux que ça, je t'assure.»

Harry n'aurait pas dû continuer à écouter ses mensonges, ça le faisait souffrir c'est tout. Mais il ne pu s'en empêcher, à croire qu'il était masochiste au fond.

«Il savait que tu ferais exactement ce qu'il voulait que tu fasses. Qui tient absolument à ce que tu restes vivre chez ces moldus?»

«Dumbledore.», Harry était hypnotisé par ses orbes grises. Elles faisaient plus que le regarder, elles le transperçaient. Lucius lui inspirait des sentiments contradictoires, un peu comme Snape. D'un côté, il le méprisé pour leurs crimes. Mais en même temps, il admirait leur force de caractère.

«Qui a ignoré la détresse dans laquelle tu vivais pendant toute ses années?»

«Dumbledore.», Harry commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Pourtant, sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal. Non, la douleur était plus profonde.

«Qui n'a finalement rien fait pour te protéger contre eux, alors que tu en avais besoin?»

«DUMBLEDORE!», hurla Harry. Le voile noir dans sa tête allait se déchirer. Il allait se souvenir. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir, il ne fallait pas, il ne fallait…

Il se débarrassa du coussin qu'il avait serré comme un fou contre lui jusque là. Il se leva brusquement, avant de tomber à genoux au sol soudain pris d'un vertige. Lucius Malfoy se rapprocha de lui, lui agrippa les poignées pour le forcer à se redresser. Face à face, émeraude contre argent, Harry essaya de lutter contre l'emprise du plus âgé. À dire vrai, il n'y mettait pas beaucoup d'énergie. La crise de panique pointait son nez et lutter pour garder son calme lui pomper une bonne partie de son énergie.

«Je ne te demande pas d'embrasser les ténèbres…», murmura Lucius. «Ait confiance en toi, et viens voire par toi-même comment vivent les gens que tu as si bien appris à haïr. Il est temps que tu deviennes enfin libre. Libre d'un passé qui conditionne ton présent et ton futur.»

«Harry» souffla-t-il. «Il est temps de ne plus avoir peur. Tu dois exister par toi-même maintenant. Je suis prêt à t'aider, mais il faut que tu l'acceptes pour ça.»

Le calme se fit en Harry pratiquement d'un seul coup. Il était à la croisée des chemins, c'était le moment de choisir. Ça arriver si rarement d'avoir vraiment le choix dans une vie, et encore plus dans la sienne. Que penserait Sirius, Ron, Hermione? Le rejetteraient-ils? Mais ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était que de vivre chez les Dursley. Maintenant qu'il avait la possibilité de partir, Harry sut qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais retourner au 4 Privet Drive.

Lucius lâcha ses poignets, et ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de son corps. Harry savait ce qu'il allait faire. Ses yeux ne trahissaient plus aucune émotion, aucune hésitation.

Chacun se remis sur ses pieds. Debout, bien droit, ils jaugèrent encore une fois la détermination de l'autre. Puis, tous deux sortirent leur baguette.

«Moi Lucius Malfoy, chef actuel de famille, accueille Harry Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter comme membre de notre noble famille. Je m'engage à agir vis à vis de lui comme s'il était mon fils de sang, et de ne jamais attenter à sa vie d'une quelconque manières directe ou indirecte. Harry Potter, acceptes-tu de faire partie de la noble famille Malfoy?», demanda Lucius Malfoy d'une voix grave.

«Je l'accepte.»

Par cette simple phrase, le destin d'Harry Potter venait de prendre un grand tournant. Plus important qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Le survivant voulait une famille, il allait en avoir une. Néanmoins, elle ne collerait pas tout à fait avec l'idée qu'il s'en faisait au départ.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Evidemment l'histoire ce met encore un peu en place donc pas vraiment d'action.<p>

Une petite reviews fait toujours plaisirs, il ne faut pas négliger son pouvoir de motivation sur les auteurs!


	4. Chapitre 4: Bienvenue au Malfoy Manor

Salut tout le monde!

Pour commencer, une annonce:

*** A toutes les personnes maîtrisant la langue française! ***

**Notre petite soeur étant en période d'examen,**

**nous recherchons quelqu'un pour relire, corriger **et aussi donner des idées d'amélioration** pour nos fanfictions (une ou toutes).**

**Si vous êtes intéressé, n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer un MP! :)  
><strong>

**A&E**

Et oui, moi et ma soeur (celle qui s'occupe de Lumière du ciel nocturne), nous avons fini de passer nos partiels, donc pour l'instant nous sommes libre comme l'air.

Ensuite passons aux remerciements.

Un grand merci à adenoide (c'est une bonne idée d'introduire le vampirisme), nepheria4, Alyeka, Gayel (Harry va enfin devenir un vrai sorcier digne de ce nom!), juju et darkmoonlady.

Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir et vraiment motivé pour écrire plus vite la suite!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 – Bienvenue au Malfoy Manor<strong>

Harry était assis sur l'une des banquettes du couloir attenant à la salle d'audience. Les juges lui avaient demandé de sortir le temps de délibérer.

Après son entrevue avec Monsieur Malfoy, il avait regagné sa place au centre de la pièce, marchant bien droit, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître. Harry avait l'impression que si le vieux directeur sentait son changement de côté, il serrait capable de sortir un lapin de son chapeau. Albus Dumbledore était, après tout, connu pour anticipé la moindre action de ses adversaires et avait toujours un plan pour parer à toutes éventualités.

Hors, dans ce cas précis, Harry n'avait pas envie qu'on le sorte d'affaire. Il avait pris sa décision.

Lorsque Amelia Bones lui avait demandé dans quelle famille il souhaitait vivre, Harry n'avait pas accordé un seul regard à Dumbledore. Sa réponse avait franchi ses lèvres comme si une autre personne l'avait formulé à sa place. Tout plutôt que retourner dans cet enfer.

Mais maintenant, assis seul dans ce couloir, la culpabilité le submergeait. Il devait tellement au directeur de Poudlard. Pas seulement à lui, la famille Weasley et ses amis de Gryffondor l'avaient toujours soutenu. Ils considéreraient tous sa décision comme une trahison. Harry espérait quand même que Ron et Hermione prennent le temps de l'écouter et de le comprendre. Il ne voulait vraiment pas perdre ses deux meilleurs amis.

Finalement échapper aux Dursley lui ferait peut-être perdre tout ce qu'il avait réussi à construire jusqu'à maintenant.

Non, depuis le temps, Harry avait tissé des liens solides avec ses amis. Ron le considérait comme son frère, il faisait d'une certaine manière partie de la famille Weasley. De même, il considérait Hermione un peu comme une grande sœur. Malgré qu'ils aient tous les trois le même âge, elle était toujours derrière leur dos à veiller sur eux, et surtout à ce qu'ils aient fait correctement leurs devoirs pour les rendre en temps et en heure. Gryffondor était devenu sa deuxième maison, en fait non, c'était le seul endroit où il s'était jamais sentie chez lui, à sa place.

Vivre deux mois chez les Malfoys, parce qu'en fin de compte ça ne se résumait qu'à ça, juste deux mois d'été. Ensuite, il partirait pour Poudlard et rien ne changerait. Bon ok, là il essayait juste de se rassurer. Il faut dire qu'à part préserver sa vie, il n'avait pas vraiment penser à toutes les petites choses qui pourraient changer.

Un grincement le sorti de ses pensées, juste avant que la panique due à la précarité de sa situation ne le gagne.

Les grosses portes en argent s'ouvrirent laissant place à Dumbledore. Il baissa tout de suite la tête, ne voulant pas voir la déception dans ses yeux bleus clairs, alors qu'ils l'avaient jusque là considéré avec tant de bienveillance.

Harry entendit les pas du vieil homme se diriger vers lui, jusuq'à ce qu'il puisse distinguer le bas de sa robe de sorcier. Malgré cela, il resta dans la même posture, toute forme de courage l'ayant déserté.

_ Harry..., pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Monsieur Malfoy t'a menacé ?

Harry n'en revenait pas. Dumbledore n'était pas en colère comme il s'y était attendu. Au contraire, sa voix était pleine de compassion. Il se redressa. On pouvait aisément lire sa confusion sur son visage mais le vieux directeur n'en pris pas compte. À croire que ses lunettes n'étaient qu'un simple accessoire posées sur son nez juste pour lui donner un style studieux.

_ Je heu..., non monsieur, il ne m'a pas menacé. C'est juste que, heu, c'est à dire que, c'est effectivement un mangemort mais...

_ Harry, mon garçon, ne me dit pas que tu as accepter d'aller vivre chez eux pour ça !, le coupa Dumbledore.

Comment ça « pour ça » ? Harry ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Au départ, au vu de la bonne disposition dans laquelle se trouvait le vieux directeur, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait sans doute, enfin, lui expliquer ce qui avait motiver son choix, la vie chez les Dursley, la maltraitance dont il avait souffert etc.

Apparemment, c'était très présomptueux de sa part. Il ne pourrait jamais parler de sa vie chez les moldus avec cet homme, il ne l'écoutait jamais. Oh bien sûr, lorsqu'il s'agissait de monstres, de Voldemort et compagnie, c'était une autre histoire. Mais en ce qui concernait sa vie personnel, il n'avait aucun soutien à attendre de la part de Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme retira son chapeau d'un geste lasse, et se laissa tomber à côté de lui en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule. Harry décida qu'il valait mieux pour lui de se taire, histoire de voir ce qu'il avait en tête avant d'ajouter quelque chose.

_ Tu sais, je suis parfaitement au courant de ce qu'est monsieur Malfoy. Ils ont certes été innocentés, mais ils ont toujours fait l'objet d'une surveillance. Et puis, il existe d'autres moyens de recueillir des informations qu'en s'infiltrant dans la demeure de l'ennemie. Je me demande bien ce qui t'a traversé l'esprit ! Tu es une vrai tête brûlé comme ton père !

Dumbledore resserra sa poigne autour de son épaule, voulant sans doute marquer par ce geste son soutien.

Les gens sortaient toujours la carte de la ressemblance familiale pour l'attendrir. S'il le prenait comme ça, Harry n'allait certainement pas le détromper. Si ça pouvait aider à faire passer la pilule, c'était toujours bon à prendre. Il aviserait plus tard.

_ Mais monsieur, Lucius Malfoy est un proche du ministre de la magie, non ? Qui peut bien le surveiller ?

Le directeur se tourna de manière à ce qu'ils soient face à face, et lui adressa son fameux sourire signifiant qu'il en savait beaucoup plus qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer. Un sourire très énervant en somme, en particulier lorsqu'il vous était adressé.

_ Allons, j'ai bien plus de relation que tu ne le penses. D'ailleurs ne t'inquiète pas, je ne peux plus rien faire pour le moment, mais n'oublie pas que tu as de nombreuses personnes qui t'aiment et qui seront là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

Un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux.

_ Les relations entre toi et les Malfoy sont assez explosive depuis ta première année. En plus, depuis que tu as fait en sorte d'obtenir la libération de cet elfe de maison, monsieur Malfoy a une dent contre toi. Ce que tu as fait est considéré comme une grave insulte chez les sangs purs, et je ne pense pas que tu en mesures tout à fait les conséquences.

Il marqua une pause, plongé dans ses pensées. L'inimitié qui lié Harry à la famille Malfoy était connu de tous à Poudlard, ce qui rendait cette situation encore plus improbable si c'était possible.

_ Je veux que tu fasses bien attention à toi, d'accord ?, finit par ajouter Dumbledore.

_ Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis certains que tout ira bien.

Aussitôt qu'il eut fini sa phrase, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau déversant son flot de notables qui venaient de siéger. Monsieur Malfoy fut le dernier à en franchir le seuil, accompagné d'Amélia Bones avec qui il était en grande conversation. Il la salua en s'inclinant légèrement, avant de se diriger vers Harry, toujours assis sur sa banquette en compagnie de Dumbledore.

Le noble arborait un air suffisant, conscient de sa victoire écrasante. Cette attitude étaient des plus irritante. Mais étrangement, Harry comprenait enfin de qui Drago tenait ses manières qui lui déplaisaientt tant. Il suffit parfois juste d'observer les parents pour comprendre le comportement de leur progéniture.

_ Harry, je viens de signer à l'instant les papiers faisant de toi un membre à part entière de notre famille. Albus, je vous prie de nous excuser mais nous avons de nombreuses choses à faire. Harry doit apprendre ce que veut dire être un sorcier. Et vu que vous n'avez pas jugé bon de vous en occuper, cela risque de demander beaucoup de travail. Nous allons donc prendre congé.

Lucius fit un bref signe de tête au vieux directeur, pivota, s'avançant majestueusement dans l'interminable couloir sans regarder derrière lui, s'attendant à ce que l'adolescent le suivent de lui-même. Harry dévisagea Dumbledore, essayant d'y lire ses émotions sans y parvenir. Il se décida à emboîter le pas à son nouveau tuteur laissant derrière lui celui qui avait veillé sur lui depuis ses onze ans.

_ Bonne chance Harry. , lui souffla le vieux directeur une dernière fois.

Cette phrase raviva la culpabilité qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt. Il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et se dépêcha de rattraper Lucius. Ce dernier avait déjà atteint l'ascenseur. Harry parvint à le rejoindre avant que les portes dorées ne se referment, s'engouffrant précipitamment à l'intérieur.

_ Alors, monsieur Potter commence à culpabiliser...? Albus a toujours été très habile dans ce domaine.

_ Ça ne vous regarde pas.

_ Bien sûr que si. Ton bien-être psychique me préoccupe autant que ton bien-être physique. D'ailleurs, il faudra que nous voyons ensemble pour faire un état des lieux, et ce qu'on pourrait améliorer.

Tout en parlant, il le détailla des pieds à la tête. Harry savait qu'il faisait un peu négliger comme garçon. Les filles ne l'avaient jamais regardé parce qu'il était beau, mais parce qu'il était le célèbre Harry Potter. Néanmoins, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était maintenant. À côté du noble Lord Malfoy, de son costume impeccable, taillé sur mesure, de sa chevelure blonde bien discipliné, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, allait se terrer dans un trou et qu'on l'oublie.

_ Ne me regardait pas comme ça ! J'ai parfaitement conscience qu'à côté de vous je fais tâche. Pour votre gouverne, la majorité des gens sont habillés de la même manière que moi !, répliqua Harry, un peu sur la défensive.

_ Mais la majorité des gens ne font pas la une de la gazette du sorcier. Assez régulièrement je dois dire. Et puis, je doute que tu sois pleinement satisfait de cette image de pauvre petit orphelin désargenté que tu renvois.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous preniez la peine de lire les torchons qu'écrit Rita Skeeter sur moi.

Il n'y avait qu'elle dans la presse pour employer ce genre de terme pour parler de lui.

_ L'important n'est pas ce que je lis, j'ai déjà ma propre opinion à ton sujet. Mais malheureusement pour toi, les rubriques de mademoiselle Skeeter sont très appréciées. Elle a donc un bon nombre de lecteur qui, eux, ne te connaissent qu'à travers ses écrits.

_ Et alors, où voulez-vous en venir ? Depuis quand ce que pense le peuple vous préoccupe ?

_ Tu es décidément trop jeune pour comprendre l'importance d'une bonne image et les implications qu'elle entraîne. Mais passons, nous reviendrons sur le sujet plus tard.

« DING ! » L'ascenseur s'ouvrit. La conversation était pour le moment close. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux dans le grand hall du ministère de la magie, prenant la direction des cheminées. La foule s'écartait sur leur passage naturellement, poussée par une force mystérieuse. Harry se dit que finalement, se déplacer avec un Malfoy pouvait avoir certains avantages. Habituellement, on le bousculait lorsqu'il était incognito, et une fois qu'on l'avait reconnu, il se retrouvait submergé par une marée humaine (principalement adulte contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire).

À Poudlard, sa célébrité posait moins de problème. Les étudiants étaient trop jeune pour se souvenir des horreurs de la guerre. Ils connaissaient l'histoire, mais ne l'avaient pas véritablement vécu comme leurs parents, ce qui expliquait leur relative immunité face à cette hystérie collective autour du Survivant.

Curieusement, Lucius ne continua pas tout droit, vers les cheminées, mais tourna sur la gauche dans un couloir d'une taille plus modeste. Ils débouchèrent sur un petit hall presque désert, quelques personnes discutaient par ci par là, et Harry se demanda d'où elles venaient puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une seule issue.

_ Monsieur Malfoy, nous ne prenons pas la cheminée ?

_ Non, les voyages par poudre de cheminette sont trop facilement traçable et contrôlable. À l'inverse, la trace magique du transplanage est plus difficilement détectable.

_ Je croyait qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner au ministère de la magie ?

_ Ce n'est pas tout à fait juste, tout le monde n'a pas le droit de la faire. Normalement seul les Aurors et le premier ministre en ont la possibilité. Mais lorsqu'on connaît les bonnes personnes, ce n'est pas bien difficile d'obtenir une dérogation.

Tout en parlant, le noble sortit sa baguette, jusque là dissimulée dans sa canne, et la pointa sur le sol. Il était recouvert d'un parquet sombre mais de grands cercles constituaient d'arabesques et de runes scintillaient d'une lumière dorée à sa surface. La baguette suivit le tracé lumineux, le faisant s'agiter légèrement tel un serpent vivant ondulant sous une caresse.

_ On peut trier les personnes pouvant transplaner ou pas d'un endroit ?, demanda Harry curieux.

_ Oui, mais c'est très compliquer et pas toujours très fiable lorsque le sortilège est mal tissé. C'est pour cette raison, qu'habituellement, les protections magiques qui sont mises en place empêchent n'importe qui de transplaner sur l'ensemble de son champs d'action. C'est comme ça à Poudlard il me semble.

Lucius rangea sa baguette.

_ Bien, maintenant je pense que nous sommes prêts à partir ! (Il se rapprocha d'Harry qui recula instinctivement.) Il me semble que tu ne sais pas encore transplaner ?

_ Non, mais... , lui répondit-il un peu pris de court.

_ Pas de mais Harry ! Tu te méfies de moi, c'est normal, mais tu dois essayer de passer outre.

_ Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

_ Je fais quoi ?

_ Vous êtes patient, vous m'expliquez comment fonctionne le transplanage au ministère. Vous croyez qu'en vous comportant comme un adulte bien attentionné je vais oublier ce que vous êtes ?

_ Et qu'est-ce que je suis ?

_ Vous êtes un meurtrier, un mangemort à la solde de Lord Voldemort. Et je suis sûr que derrière vos belles paroles vous ne souhaitez qu'une chose : me voir mort à vos pieds.

Lucius garda le masque d'impassibilité qui faisait la fierté des Malfoy. Harry avait vu Drago adopter cette expression suffisamment de fois pour la reconnaître. Chez le fils, cela cachait souvent une colère ou une frustration qu'Harry prenait plaisir à faire exploser. Mais chez le père, sa fonction était tout autre.

_ Tu as oublié un détail, mon cher Harry. En plus de tous les merveilleux titres que tu m'as attribué, je suis également ton tuteur et avec ton accord. À ce moment là, que je sois un meurtrier et un mangemort, puisque c'est ce que tu penses, ne semblaient pas te gêner tant que ça.

Ses yeux étaient devenus froid, provoquant des frissons dans son dos. Son corps était figé sur place. La vérité, c'est qu'il avait eu peur. Harry avait tenté de faire sortir le patriarche de la famille Malfoy de ses gonds. Ainsi, il aurait peut-être fini par se dire que le prendre sous son toit était une erreur. Et ensuite, il serait parti en le laissant seul dans ce hall.

Lucius glissa son bras autour de sa taille sans aucune délicatesse. Harry ne broncha pas.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tu finiras par me faire confiance. (D'un geste de la main, il l'empêcha d'ajouter quelque chose.) Ne dit rien, je ne te demande pas de m'apprécier. Mais nous avons fait un serment, tu n'as donc rien à craindre.

_ J'en jugerais par moi même si vous voulez bien.

_ Ah ! Quel jeune homme buté tu fais !

Harry sentit son nombril le tiraillait. Tout devint flou autour d'eux ce qui paniqua un peu le gryffondor qui s'agrippa de toute ses forces à son aîné. Le décor finit par enfin se stabiliser, cessant de tourner comme s'il faisait un tour de manège.

Il regarda ses mains fermement accrochées aux vestons de Lucius. En relevant les yeux, il remarqua que ce dernier se moquer ouvertement de lui, enfin comme un Malfoy. Sa bouche était déformait par un petit rictus et ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

Harry se dégaga de l'étreinte, puis regarda autour de lui pour éviter de s'attarder sur cette épisode qui ferait honte au grand Godric Gryffondor.

Comme au ministère, ils se trouvaient dans une pièce circulaire de taille moyenne. Le sol était plus clair, un parquet en bois d'acajou, recouvert des mêmes symboles dorés qu'au ministère. C'était des sortilèges très compliqués d'après les dires de Lucius. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que cette famille à la fortune colossale puisse se procurer les meilleures défenses magiques. D'ailleurs, puisqu'il faisait parti de cette famille, Harry tenta le coup.

_ Comme je ne suis pas votre prisonnier, je suppose que j'aurais moi aussi la possibilité de transplaner ici ?

_ Bien entendu ! Mais avant, il faudrait que tu obtiennes ton permis, et cela ne serra pas possible avant ta majorité, donc nous avons tout notre temps !

Les portes du hall s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître une femme, certainement la maîtresse des lieux. Blonde comme tous les Malfoy qui se respectent, mais à la différence de son mari et de son fils, elle avait les yeux aussi bleu que le ciel en été. Sa petite bouche menue était d'un rose pale délicat, et sa peau, tout comme celle de Drago, avait la blancheur nacré de la porcelaine. Elle portait une robe en soie bleue nuit de style empire, serrée sous la poitrine et non à la taille, les manches longues moulant ses bras fins.

Harry s'était toujours demandé pourquoi les membres de la famille Malfoy, fleurons du camp des ténèbres, avaient l'apparence des anges décris dans la bible. Ils avaient tous cette aura lumineuse qui aveuglait quiconque les contemplait, au point de dissimuler complètement la noirceur qui les habitait. Pour le coup, il ne savait pas très bien que penser d'elle.

_ Mon cher époux, je suis ravie que vous soyez de retour. , dit-elle souriante.

_ Harry, je te présente mon épouse, Narcissa Malfoy. , la présenta Lucius.

_ Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. , bredouilla-t-il un peu intimidé.

_ Moi aussi, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance. Mon mari étant souvent absent pour affaire, c'est à moi que tu devras poser tes questions si tu en as. Drago serra également enchanté de t'aider à t'intégrer dans ta nouvelle vie.

_ En parlant de notre fils, puis-je savoir où il est ? Il me semble que nous avions convenu qu'il vienne accueillir Harry avec toi ? , lui demanda Lucius.

_ Je sais mais le pauvre enfant ne se sentait pas en grande forme alors il est resté dans sa chambre pour se reposer.

_ Cissy ! Tu es trop laxiste avec lui.

_ C'est mon rôle de mère de le dorloter ! De tout façon, tu es bien assez dure pour deux !

_ Je tiens tout de même à ce qu'il soit présent au souper ! Et c'est non négociable ! Il est hors de question qu'un elfe de maison lui apporte son repas dans sa chambre !

_ J'y veillerais ne t'inquiète pas. , concéda Narcissa.

_ Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail qui m'attend. , conclut Lucius.

_ Faites donc, mais ne vous épuisez pas trop à l'ouvrage, sinon vous risquez de ne pas être de très bonne compagnie ce soir. , le taquina sa femme.

Lucius déposa un baiser au creux de la main de sa dame avant de quitter la pièce. Harry fut étonnée par la tendresse qui se dégageait de ce geste. Il avait toujours cru que les mariages au sein des familles de sang purs étaient arrangés, et donc dépourvu d'amour.

_ Il vous aime vraiment. , lâcha-t-il malgré lui.

Narcissa rayonna davantage si c'était possible.

_ Oui, je crois qu'aujourd'hui je peux dire que c'est mon grand amour. Viens, je vais te guider jusqu'à ta chambre. , répondit-elle en prenant la direction de la sortie.

_ Que voulez-vous dire par aujourd'hui ? , la questionna Harry en la suivant. Oh, je suis désolé, ça ne me regarde pas.

_ Non, c'est bon. Tu sais, il y a plusieurs manières de tomber amoureux. Avec Lucius, l'amour est venu avec le temps. Nous avons appris à nous connaître, nous nous sommes respectés, et puis nous avons traversé beaucoup d'épreuves ensembles. Tout cela nous a lié et a rendu notre couple plus solide. Elle marqua une pause, puis repris : Maintenant, laisse moi te montrer ta chambre. Je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer !

Elle l'entraîna dans un grand hall qui devait être celui de l'entrée principale. Ils gravirent l'immense escalier de marbre qui s'y trouvait, montant ainsi au premier étage.

Tout n'était que luxe et démesure. Les revêtements de sol variés entre le marbre et le parquet, souvent revêtu de tapis aux motifs orientaux. Les murs ornés de boiseries étaient recouverts de tableaux de maître, dont les illustres occupants ne cessaient de le dévisager en chuchotant sur leur passage.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui paru interminable (combien y avait-il de couloir dans cette maison?), Narcissa s'arrêta enfin devant une double porte en chêne. Elle se tourna vers lui, particulièrement excitée.

_ Fais moi plaisirs, ferme les yeux !

Sans se méfier un seul instant, Harry s'exécuta. Il se sentait bien en sa compagnie. Un grincement accompagnant l'ouverture des portes se fit entendre. Les mains de Narcissa se posèrent sur ses bras avec douceur pour le guider à l'intérieur.

_ Maintenant, tu peux les ouvrir.

Harry resta muet d'admiration.

_ C'est ma chambre ?, s'exclama t-il finalement.

_ Oui !, rigola-t-elle. Quand Lucius m'a dit que nous allions accueillir un nouveau membre dans notre famille, je me suis rapidement mise au travail pour t'aménager un espace rien qu'à toi ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à savoir quel genre d'univers te conviendrait, et...

Harry décrocha, trop subjugué par tant de merveille. Il n'avait jamais eu autant d'espace dans toute sa vie. Les boiseries des murs étaient couleur acajou avec de léger reflet miel, sculptés de petites branches fleuries qui semblaient courir sous sa surface. De petites étagères remplit de livres y étaient intégrés. Les hautes fenêtres illuminaient la pièce avec douceur, lui donnant une atmosphère paisible. Face à lui, une sorte de petit salon était savamment agencé. Un canapé ancien capitonné de blanc, encadré de deux fauteuils Waldorf en cuir, entouraient une table basse en bois massif de la même teinte que les murs. Un bureau,également en bois massif, était disposé prêt de l'une des fenêtres pour permettre un éclairage naturel. Les rideaux, les poufs et les coussins étaient d'un beau rouge gryffondor, et certains étaient brodés de fils d'or. Par miracle, Narcissa avait réussi à composer entre le luxe Malfoyen et le joyeux bazar propre aux Gryffondor. Un peu à l'écart trônait un immense lit. On aurait pu aisément y dormir à quatre selon Harry. Les draps étaient blancs comme le canapé, formant un parfait contraste avec les différents oreillers aux couleurs oranger, rouge et aubergine, ainsi que le couvre lit écarlate, tout étant décoré du même style de broderies que les coussins du salon.

Un petit piaillement lui fit lever les yeux vers le plafond. De petits nuages cotonneux glissaient paresseusement sur un ciel bleu azur. Il remarqua que divers oiseaux voletaient, s'amusant à disparaître et apparaître au gré de leur envie.

_ C'est un ciel magique ! , s'étonna-t-il.

_ J'aurai adoré mais non. Il n'existe qu'un seul ciel magique et c'est celui qui se trouve dans la grande salle de Poudlard. J'ai demandé à un peintre de représenter un ciel au printemps qui recouvre la totalité du plafond. C'est une sorte de trompe l'œil animé si tu veux.

_ Madame Malfoy, vous avez un véritable don pour la décoration d'intérieur !

_ Je te remercie mon chéri ! (Le compliment fit légèrement rosir ses joues.) Oh ! Avant que j'oublie. (Elle pointa deux portes qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué jusque là.) Celle de droite conduit à la salle de bain, et celle de gauche au dressing. D'ailleurs, il est encore vide. Demain, nous nous rendrons chez Gaichiffon, Drago ne jurent que par eux. On peut lui faire confiance pour n'exiger que la meilleure qualité en matière de prêt-à-porter. Ça rend Lucius complètement fou !

Faire les boutiques de vêtement était loin d'emballer Harry. Mais face à tant d'enthousiasme, il ne broncha pas.

_ Bien ! Je vais demander à ton elfe de maison de t'apporter une petite collation. Je ne te voyais pas aussi maigre, il ne te nourrissait pas ou quoi? Il va falloir que je double les plats du service de ce soir, je tiens absolument à ce que tu manges à ta faim ! , déclara-t-elle avec conviction.

_ Ne vous donnait pas cette peine. , dit-il. Il était gêné par tant d'attention.

_ Mais ça me fait tellement plaisir... Ne me prive pas de cette joie ! , minauda-t-elle.

Juste avant de passer la porte, elle ajouta : Tu peux faire ce que tu veux d'ici l'heure du souper, explorer la maison, te reposer, fait comme tu en as envie. Après tout, tu es chez toi !

Harry se retrouva seul dans son immense chambre. Pour la première fois depuis le début de ses vacances, il avait du temps libre. La fatigue de la journée le submergea. Il s'était levé tôt ce matin et avait accumulé pas mal de tension.

Au lieu d'aller visiter le reste de la maison, bien que le terme de manoir soit plus adapté, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Harry avait bien besoin de se détendre. Comme il s'y attendait, elle était aussi luxueuse que sa chambre. On aurait dit un jardin sauvage.

Une grande baignoire, de la taille d'une petite piscine, était incrustée dans le sol de marbre. Une multitude de robinets servait à l'alimenter en eau. En y regardant de plus prêt, on pouvait voir que chacun avait une fonction différente : bain moussant, eau senteur lavande, cèdre ou encore lotus. Une douche, dissimulée en partie par de la végétation, se trouvait dans un coin, un peu à l'écart. Les murs étaient recouverts de pierre donnant un aspect de grotte naturelle. De petits hublots laissaient entrer la lumière du soleil afin d'éclairer la pièce. Des bocaux de cristal, remplit de sel de bain, ainsi que plein de petits savons multicolores, étaient mis à disposition.

Harry fit couler l'eau, ouvrant tous les robinets qui lui faisaient envie. La salle de bain fut bientôt remplit d'un parfum de fleur, des bulles multicolores volant dans tous les sens. Il se dévêtit en vitesse, et se glissa dans l'eau chaude. Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les odeurs, le décor et les bulles donnaient vraiment l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. C'était apaisant. Tellement que sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il fut happé par le sommeil.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Harry volait sur son numbus 2000, mystérieusement ressuscité des débris que lui avait laissé le saule cogneur. Libre comme l'air, il pouvait aller où bon lui semble.

Personne ne l'attendait, le monde n'avait pas besoin d'être sauvé, il n'y avait rien hormis ce sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait. Le vent frais s'engouffrait avec force dans ses cheveux, caressait sa peau. Un vrai régal.

_ Actuellement, nous survolons la mer des caraïbes. Nous arriverons à destination dans trois heures. , dit une voix sortie de nul part.

Poussé par la curiosité, Harry se rapprocha. Les eaux cristallines et peu profondes lui permirent d'observer à sa guise le spectacle coloré des récifs de coraux. De formes et de tailles variées, ces récifs abritaient une énorme population de poissons multicolores dont le mouvement et les couleurs ressemblaient à la chorégraphie d'un ballet. La mer des caraïbes formait un merveilleux jardin sous-marins.

Il tendit la main pour en effleurer la surface et jouer avec les poissons. Mais lorsqu'elle toucha l'eau, Harry sentit quelque chose le tirer vers l'avant. Il tomba de son balais, tête la première. Son rêve tourna alors au cauchemar.

Il n'y avait plus de coraux, ni de poissons, seulement les ténèbres. La mer, qui aurait dû être bleue et cristalline, était devenue noire et glacée. Il tenta de regagner la surface en nageant sans succès. Malheureusement pour lui, elle restait, pour une raison inconnue, inaccessible. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus d'air. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides poussés par l'énergie du désespoir.

Le froid devenait insupportable, et l'envie de hurler était très tentante.

Une force invisible l'attirait vers les profondeurs sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Sa tête commençait à le faire souffrir, et le manque d'oxygène se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Puis, sa bouche s'ouvrit, mue par un automatisme de survie. L'eau s'engouffra en lui, l'étouffant à petit feu. Pris de panique, Harry se débattit de plus belle.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que le dernier, mais posté beaucoup plus tôt!<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus quand même! Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews ça m'a vraiment motivé.


	5. Chapitre 5: Porte Close

**HELLO!**

J'espère que tout le monde va bien! Voilà enfin la suite après une attente plus qu'interminable... Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait moi depuis tout ce temps?

Donc toutes mes excuses. (Je sais, je le fais à chaque début de chapitre.) Malgré l'attente de folie entre chaque chapitre, j'ai été étonnée du passage sur ma fiction même si les reviews c'est pas ça. Je remercie tous les lecteurs anonymes qui lisent cette fiction dans l'espoir qu'elle leur plaise.

Je remercie tout spécialement darkmoonlady, YAMIA, Alyeka, Yukimai-chan,elo-didie et MangaLoveee. Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisirs et m'ont donné le courage de continuer (après tout ce temps). C'est donc à vous que je dédie ce chapitre 5!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 – Porte Close<strong>

* * *

><p>De petites mains grises à l'apparence osseuses mais à la forte poigne vinrent l'agripper pour le ramener à la surface. L'oppression qui avait jusque là enserrer sa poitrine se relâcha d'un coup. Harry tenta de reprendre sa respiration. La panique qui l'avait assailli paralysait encore son corps, l'empêchant de rependre son souffle aussi vite qu'il le voulait. Il vomit toute l'eau qu'il avait avalée, ressentant l'intense brûlure de l'air dans ses poumons.<p>

Harry sentit les mains qui le tenaient le tirer sur le carrelage froid. Trop désorienté, il eut du mal à se remémorer l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il ferma les yeux et rassembla ses esprits comme il le pouvait. Le froid qu'il avait ressenti dans son rêve (car ce n'était qu'un rêve n'est ce pas?), l'étreignait toujours. Cela n'avait que très peu à voir avec le fait qu'il soit trempé et nu comme un ver sur le sol glacé de la salle de bain. Il était là en lui, tel un énorme poids qui lui rongeait les entrailles.

Bouger lui était difficile. Seul les efforts qu'il faisait pour respirer et la douleur qu'ils occasionnaient le maintenait à la surface, l'empêchant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_ Monsieur Potter ? Maître ? , cria une voix nasillarde à ses oreilles. Le ton était clairement celui caractéristique des elfes de maison paniqués d'avoir faillis à leur devoir.

_ Umm..., grommela Harry. Il n'avait pas suffisamment de force pour lui répliquer de la fermer.

Les mains le palpèrent pour vérifier que sa vie n'était plus en danger. Des pas précipités s'éloignèrent de lui quelques secondes, avant de revenir. Une chaude serviette de bain recouvrit son corps nu. Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux à ce contact, l'esprit suffisamment clair. Il s'assit précautionneusement sur le sol, s'enroulant un peu plus dans la réconfortante chaleur de la serviette de bain.

Des yeux globuleux aussi gros que des balles de tennis, d'un bleu délavé, le fixaient. Bien qu'il soit assis, la petite créature avait le visage à la même hauteur que le sien. Deux grandes oreilles de chauve-souris s'agitaient des deux côtés de sa tête. Un nez fin et pointu ornait le milieu de sa figure comme une carotte sur un bonhomme de neige.

_ Maître, vous allez mieux ?, s'enquit-il inquiet. L'elfe rapprocha son visage un peu plus. Ce qui était trop au goût d'Harry.

_ Oui, ça va mieux. Merci. Tu peux me laisser maintenant.

_ Mais maître, la maîtresse a dit que Kiwi avait la responsabilité du maître ! Quand Kiwi pense que le maître aurait pu se noyer par sa faute ! Kiwi aurait dû être plus vigilant ! Méchant Kiwi ! Méchant! Méchant ! Méchant ! Kiwi va se punir tout de suite maître !

_ Non, non. Kiwi (puisqu'il s'appelait comme ça apparemment), je voudrais des vêtements propres s'il te plaît. Et tu n'as pas besoin de te punir pour ma bêtise.

_ Mais maître..., commença l'elfe de maison.

_ Vêtements Kiwi ! , ordonna Harry afin de le couper dans son auto-flagellation. Il espérait que le petit elfe oublie de se punir.

_ Oui, oui, tout de suite maître ! Kiwi revient tout de suite ! L'elfe disparu dans un « pop », et réapparu tout aussi vite, lui tendant une petite pile de vêtements.

_ Merci.

Il y avait un pantalon en toile noir, un boxer, une paire de chaussette blanche, un débardeur noir et un pull rouge en coll v. Les vêtements étaient simple, mais la matière dans lesquels ils étaient, était bien différente de ce à quoi il était habitué. Alors qu'il allait commencé à s'habiller, Harry remarqua que Kiwi était resté dans un coin de la salle de bain, attendant en silence, les yeux rivés au sol.

_ Tu peux partir maintenant, je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

Kiwi fit une révérence avec toute la grâce dont il était capable (autrement dit pas des masses). Puis disparu de nouveau, laissant Harry enfin seul après cet épisode éprouvant. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de rappeler Kiwi, à moins d'y être obligé. Les elfes de maison, comme Dobby par exemple, avaient toujours des réactions extrêmes. Les gérer était donc assez problématique et fatiguant à force de veiller à ce qu'ils ne se repassent pas les mains ou d'autres énormités du même genre.

Une fois prêt (Harry avait abandonné l'idée de se coiffer), il regagna sa chambre où il découvrit sur la table basse un plateau chargé de nourriture. À la vue et à l'odeur délicieuse qui s'en élevait, son ventre se manifesta, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas manger de la journée. Sans attendre, il mangea, profitant pour la première fois des vacances de manger à sa faim sans que personne ne vienne lui ôter de la bouche.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, Harry se décida à explorer le manoir Malfoy. La demeure était si vaste, qu'il était certain de se perdre. Cependant, c'était le meilleur moyen pour découvrir les secrets de son hôte. Il pourrait toujours appeler son elfe de maison pour le guider jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il commença à déambuler dans les nombreux couloirs, ouvrant des portes au hasard. Certaines d'entre elles ne s'ouvraient pas, même avec l'aide d'un Alohomora d'autres s'ouvraient sur des chambres à coucher aux thèmes picturaux diverses. Rien de bien intéressent.

Harry décida de quitter cette étage apparemment réservé aux quartiers privées, et d'essayer de rejoindre le jardin, ou le parc au choix, qu'il apercevait depuis les hautes fenêtres du couloir. Après plusieurs cul de sac, il put enfin crier victoire.

La pelouse verdoyante s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon où commençait les hauts cimes d'une vaste et sombre forêt. C'était un jardin à la française. Les arbustes et les parterres de fleurs taillés au millimètres prêts étaient savamment agencés, formant des dessins géométriques complexes, qui vu du ciel devaient être encore plus impressionnant qu'ils ne l'étaient au sol. De loin, Harry pouvait apercevoir les anneaux caractéristiques d'un terrain de quidditch. Avec un nouvel entrain, le survivant se dirigea vers eux, heureux de pouvoir pratiquer son sport favoris sans attendre la rentrée à Poudlard.

À proximité du terrain se trouvait une cabane en bois de bonne taille, sans doute la remise à balais. Harry y pénétra pour trouver de quoi commencer une partie solitaire. Il n'avait plus de balais depuis que son pauvre nimbus 2000 avait été réduit en miette par les branches du saule cogneur lors de l'année précédente. Sans surprise, il n'eut que l'embarra du choix. Les Malfoy possédaient de nombreux modèles provenant des trois grandes marques de balais : des comètes, des brossdurs mais aussi des nimbus.

Harry opta pour un numbus 2000 même s'il y avait aussi le 2001 de disponible. Il était vraiment nostalgique de son regretté balais. Après tout, c'était son premier balais. Il tenta ensuite de trouver un vif d'or en fouillant dans la malle où étaient ranger normalement les balles. Mais, la petite boîte qui lui était réservé était vide. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, quelqu'un était en train de s'entraîner en ce moment. Une seule personne de la famille Malfoy était attrapeur dans une équipe de quidditch. Et il était tant pour le jeune Potter de la saluer comme il se devait.

Harry sortit, son balais à la main, et chercha dans le ciel l'éclat doré si familier. Il l'aperçut près de l'un des anneaux de but. Avec souplesse, Harry monta sur son balais et fonça pour attraper la petite balle doré qui voletait nerveusement autour du poteau supportant l'anneau des buts. L'autre joueur, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque là trop occupé à chercher le vif d'or, vola d'un coup dans sa direction. Harry continua sur sa lancée, ne se préoccupant pas du nouvel intérêt dont il faisait l'objet. L'adrénaline, ainsi que la fraîcheur du vent, lui colorèrent les joues d'une légère teinte rose. Dans son dos, Harry sentait la présence de l'autre attrapeur. Mais il n'était pas assez rapide, ni assez près pour espérer le rattraper avant la fin de la partie. Devant lui, le vif d'or se démenait pour le fuir. Jugeant la distance satisfaisante, Harry tendit la main et s'en saisit, avant d'amorcer un rapide demi-tour, se retrouvant face à son partenaire involontaire de jeux.

_ Alors Malfoy, je croyais que tu étais trop mal en point pour sortir de ta chambre ?

Drago Malfoy, héritier de l'illustre famille Malfoy, arborait un petit air pincé signe de sa profonde contrariété. Son visage était pâle et pointu, lui donnant sans peine l'air supérieur de l'aristocrate qui préférerait mourir que de frayer avec le bas peuple. Ses cheveux blonds pâles et ses yeux gris métallisés étaient les mêmes que ceux de son père. Cependant, quelques différences étaient à noter. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas longs mais coupés courts, ramenés en arrière par une incroyable quantité de gel. Son regard suffisant était également dépourvu de la confiance sans faille, si caractéristique de Lucius Malfoy.

_ Mesure préventive Potter. Je voulais éviter la nausée qui me submerge à chaque fois que je te vois. Maintenant que nous nous sommes vus, tu peux aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Je ne te retiens pas.

_ Allons Malfoy, ne soit pas mauvais perdant. Et puis, tu devrais avoir l'habitude depuis le temps.

Normalement, Harry n'était pas du genre à se vanter ou à rabaisser les autres. C'était le domaine de prédilection dans lequel excellait le serpentard. Malfoy faisait vraiment ressortir le pire de lui-même.

Les yeux de Malfoy rétrécirent en deux fentes inquiétantes. Mais contrairement à ce qu'Harry aurait cru, il ne répliqua pas. Il prit la direction du sol. Harry le suivit. Les deux jeunes adolescents se posèrent au centre du terrain.

_ Je crois que nous devrions avoir une petite conversation Potter., lui balança Malfoy.

_ À quel sujet ?

_ Ne fais pas l'idiot, de notre cohabitation bien sûr ! Ni toi, ni moi ne souhaitons vivre sous le même toit. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu resterais confiné dans tes quartiers tous l'été.

_ Mais il n'en est pas question.

_ Je sais, ça serait trop beau !, s'agaça Malfoy. Mais je pense que nous devrions convenir de certaines règles qui nous éviteraient de nous croiser dorénavant. Je m'entraîne au quidditch tout les matins de 7h à 8h, le reste de ma journée est consacrée à mes cours particuliers qui ont lieu dans la bibliothèque principale du manoir. Je m'arrangerai pour passer mes week-end avec mes amis hors de la maison. Malfoy sembla réfléchir un instant aux contraintes de son emploi du temps. Harry, lui, était resté bloquer sur les cours pendant les vacances. Ça te vas ? Finit-il par lui lancée.

_ Heu... Ouais. Tu oublies qu'on doit manger ensemble ce soir.

_ Pour ça, je crois qu'on pourra pas y faire grand chose. Les repas en famille sont une tradition à laquelle ma mère tient beaucoup. Faudra se faire une raison. Ensuite, une fois à Poudlard, tout redeviendra comme avant, ce serra chacun pour sa pomme et personne ne devra savoir que tu as passé l'été ici ? C'est clair ?

_ Ça va ! C'est pas comme si j'allai le crier dans la grande salle bondée., s'offusqua Harry.

_ C'est pas pour toi que c'est la honte le balafré. Tu devrais considérer comme un honneur de fouler le même sol que ma famille.

_ Du calme Malfoy ou ta tête va exploser !

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Je ne fais qu'énoncer des vérités.

_ Dit Malfoy. Si le petit nom affectueux que tu donnes à ton nouveau frère est le balafré, j'aurais le droit de t'appeler la fouine ?, répliqua Harry.

_ N'ose même pas !, hurla Malfoy. Je ne sais pas ce que mon père à en tête, mais tu ne fais pas partie de cette famille ! Il n'y a pas de frère qui tienne ! On s'en tient aux règles et c'est tout. Vivre ensemble ne change rien au dégoût que tu m'inspires.

_ Tout à fait d'accords avec toi ! Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que tu le crois. Mais si tu emplois encore ce style de surnom, je serais contrains de me montrer aussi créatif que toi. Alors surveille ton langage !

_ S'il y a une personne qui a des problèmes de langage c'est pas moi !

Un petit « pop » les interrompit dans ce qui ressemblait aux prémices d'une dispute. Un elfe de maison inconnu à Harry fit une grotesque révérence et annonça :

_ Maîtresse Lady Malfoy a demandé à Tam-tam de dire au jeune maître Malfoy et au jeune maître Potter que le dîner était prêt.

Drago se tourna vers lui : Ne m'adresse pas la parole pendant tout le repas.

_ Ne me donnes pas d'ordre Malfoy, tu sais très bien quels effets ça a sur moi.

Après un « pffff » très élégant, le serpentard tourna les talons pour rejoindre le manoir. Harry lui emboîta le pas à contrecœur. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant ce premier repas de famille.

* * *

><p><strong>O°O°O°O<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh mon dieu, c'était encore plus gênant qu'il ne l'aurait cru.<p>

Lorsque Drago et Harry était arrivé, Narcissa et Lucius était déjà à table l'un en face de l'autre. Harry s'était précipité (bonjour la politesse) pour prendre place à côté de la mère de Drago. Elle paraissait être la personne la moins hostile à son égard depuis son arrivée.

Le fils s'était quand a lui silencieusement assis à côté du père sans montrer le moindre mécontentement. En fait, Harry avait remarqué que, depuis le terrain de quidditch, Drago s'était entièrement recomposé un visage de marbre. Les traces de sa récente colère avait complètement disparu. Un visage détestable. Lucius avait une expression identique à celle de son fils. Les deux hommes, assis côte à côte, formaient un curieux tableau : avant et 20 ans plus tard. Un peu comme dans les émissions de relooking débiles qu'Harry avait entraperçu durant ces après-midis vaisselles chez les Dursley.

La salle à manger était grande, autant que la table autour de laquelle ils étaient assis. L'ensemble de la famille Weasley aurait pu y tenir sans se gêner mutuellement. Une composition en cascade de fleurs blanche habillait le centre de table, qui elle était recouverte d'une nappe gris perle brodée de fleurs. Un énorme lustre de cristal éclairait l'ensemble. Harry remarqua le nombre de couverts devant lui, se demandant à quoi tout cela pouvait bien servir. Il n'était pas du genre à manger avec les doigts, mais fallait-il qu'il y en ait autant? Pour lui, un couteau, une fourchette et une cuillère suffisaient amplement.

Les plats finirent par apparaître sur la table, la recouvrant d'une incroyable quantité de nourriture qui n'avait rien à envier au banquet de Poudlard. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Harry jetait de furtif cou d'œil à sa voisine pour voir quels couverts elle utilisait. On était bien loin des repas animés des Weasley. Plus qu'une différence de fortune, c'était sans doute dû au fait que les deux familles étaient allées de génération en génération à Gryffondor et à Serpentard.

_ Alors Drago, je vois que toi et Harry avez fini par vous rencontrer., la voix de Lucius était froide. Cela étonna Harry qu'il s'adresse à son fils unique de cette manière.

_ Nous nous sommes entraînés ensemble au quidditch.

_ Oh c'est merveilleux que vous ayez des points communs !, s'exclama Narcissa.

_ Oui merveilleux., Drago trancha sa viande d'une manière un peu trop agressive.

_ Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose que vous passiez du temps ensemble., déclara Lucius.

_ Mais père !, s'exclama Drago. Avec mes cours, je n'ai pas une seule minute à moi. En plus, nous n'avons pas les mêmes fréquentations.

_ Sans doute qu'Harry pourrait suivre tes cours avec toi ?

_ Non ! Je suis certains que ça ne l'intéressera pas. N'est-ce pas Potter ?

_ Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer., répond-t-il timidement. La conversation prenait un tour déplaisant.

_ Drago a les meilleurs professeurs. Et puis un ou deux élèves ne devrait pas faire une grande différence. De plus, j'ai feuilleté tes bulletins scolaires de ces trois dernières années, et ce n'est pas brillant. Le résultat des lacunes de ton éducation moldue sans doute., argumenta Lucius.

_ Granger est une sang de bourbe, et elle est bien meilleur que lui !

_ Meilleur que toi également, alors tu devrais éviter de la ramener.

_ Mais...

_ Drago ça suffit ! Toi et Harry suivrait les cours particuliers ensembles. Et je compte sur toi pour t'assurer que tout se passe bien !

Drago jeta un regard noir au survivant, lui reprochant clairement de n'avoir rien dit pour que cette catastrophe monumentale n'arrive. Adieu plan pour qu'ils ne se voient pas des vacances. Harry lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse. Drago se rembrunit, baissa les yeux sur son assiette et commença à trifouiller sa nourriture avec sa fourchette.

Harry n'était pas un excellent élève, mais il n'était pas nul non plus. Il était toujours sérieux en cours. Mais une fois dans la salle commune, il y avait trop de sollicitations de la part de ses camarades pour qu'il réussisse, comme Hermione, à se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Et puis, il était d'accords, d'une certaine manière, avec Lucius. Les deux mois chez les Dursley, coupé du monde magique, n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

Une légère pression sur son épaule attira l'attention d'Harry. Il se retourna et tomba sur le doux sourire de Narcissa.

_ Tu devrais manger Harry. Une fois que Lucius a pris sa décision, rien ne peut le faire changer d'avis. Alors ça ne sert à rien de te tracasser., lui susurra t-elle. En plus, je suis persuadé que Drago finira pas s'y faire. C'est un garçon adorable en fait., dit-elle plus fort.

_ Mère arrête ! Drago se redressa vivement, les joues empourprées par la gêne.

Narcissa rigola, faisant nettement baisser la tension qui régnait jusque là. Le reste du dîner se déroula dans le calme, et fût même agréable. Lucius couvrait sa femme de compliments (à la plus grande honte de leur fils). Les plaisanteries et les anecdotes de chacun fusaient, se révélant passionnante. Harry ne parla pas beaucoup, se contentant de répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait (principalement celles de Narcissa). Malgré tout, il se sentait bien. Il n'était pas comme happé dans un tourbillon de têtes rousses, ce qui était plutôt pas mal en fait.

Une fois que tous disparurent, marquant la fin du dîner, Drago se releva. Harry fit de même. Tous les deux souhaitèrent une bonne fin de soirée aux deux adultes qui se dévoraient du regard, laissant présager de la suite des événements.

Harry suivit par réflexe le serpentard dans le dédale des couloirs. Il se rendit compte de sa bêtise lorsque le jeune blond se retourna brusquement en s'arrêtant devant une immense porte en bois.

_ Qu'est ce que tu crois faire Potter, à me suivre comme un petit chien jusqu'à ma chambre ?

_ J'ai toujours rêvé de voir à quoi ressemblait la chambre du grand Drago Malfoy. Tu ne le savais pas ?

_ Ça restera du domaine de l'imaginaire, parce qu'il n'en est pas question ! Ma chambre est privée. P.R.I.V.E.E, imprime le. Déjà que je vais devoir te supporter tous les jours, alors...

_ Je blague Malfoy ! Tu ne pensais pas que j'étais sérieux., le coupa t-il. Harry s'ébouriffa machinalement les cheveux. Non en fait, ta maison est tellement grande que je serais bien incapable de retrouver ma chambre. Tu voudrais pas me guider ?, demanda t-il timidement.

_ Ta chambre est dans l'aile opposé. Si tu te perds, tu n'as qu'à appeler un elfe de maison, c'est leur travail pas le mien !, sur ces mots, il entra dans sa chambre et lui claqua la porte au nez.

_ Bonne nuit à toi aussi mon adorable petite fouine., lança Harry en s'éloignant. Il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul.

_ Toi même !, lança Drago de l'autre côté de sa porte. Harry rigola. Il n'allait pas s'ennuyer cette été.

Le gryffondor reprit son chemin. Il essaya de se repérer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Malheureusement, il ne réussit qu'à se perdre encore une fois. Il ouvrit une grande porte sur sa droite, et tomba sur une immense bibliothèque. Harry n'avait pas sommeil, lire lui semblait donc une bonne idée. Histoire de penser à autre chose avant d'aller se coucher.

Il parcourut les étagères couvertes de nombreux grimoires reliés de cuir. Ils avaient l'air anciens, il les manipula donc avec beaucoup de précautions. Harry fut surpris de trouver autant d'ouvrages traitant de magie blanche que de magie noire. Il opta sur un livre sur les animagus. Depuis qu'il savait que son parrain et son père l'étaient, il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur le sujet. Peu-être qu'il pourrait apprendre la manière d'en devenir un.

Harry s'installa dans l'un des gros fauteuils qui occupés le reste de l'espace. Il régla correctement la luminosité de la lampe disposée sur un guéridon à sa droite, et commença sa lecture.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans un paragraphe détaillant les difficultés que pouvait avoir un sorcier à garder ses capacités mentales humaines en étant sous sa forme animale, il ressentit un courant d'air froid le frôler. Harry redressa la tête.

Les fenêtres de la pièce ainsi que la porte étaient closes. Rien ne semblait indiquer que quelque chose ou quelqu'un ait bougé. Harry mit cette impression sur le compte de la fatigue, et retourna à son occupation. Il reposa son livre une fois qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait relu trois fois la même phrase sans s'en apercevoir.

Il décida d'emporter son livre dans sa chambre. Il le finirait quand il aurait un moment.

_ Kiwi ?, appela t-il.

La petite elfe de maison apparut tout de suite. À croire qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Elle fit une petite courbette et attendit les ordres.

_ Tu peux me conduire jusqu'à ma chambre s'il-te-plaît Kiwi ?

_ Oui maître ! Tout de suite maître. Suivez-moi.

Harry emboîta le pas de la petite créature qui sautillait devant lui. Allait-il un jour, comme elle, s'y retrouver dans ce labyrinthe? Sérieusement, il en doutait. À nouveau, il ressentit un courant d'air froid, le même que dans la bibliothèque.

_ Dis Kiwi, il y a souvent des courants d'air dans ce vieux manoir ?, demanda Harry. Le bâtiment était très loin d'être vétuste. Mais dans « manoir ancestral des Malfoy », il y avait « ancestral ».

_ De quoi vous parlez maître ?

La petite elfe de maison ne semblait pas savoir de quoi parlait le jeune sorcier. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir senti quelque chose le frôler.

_ Des fantômes alors ?

_ Il n'y a pas de fantômes ici. En tout cas, Kiwi ne les a jamais vus de ses yeux. Les autres elfes disent qu'il y en a dans les sous-sols, mais Kiwi pas vue. Elle ne va pas dans cette partie de la maison.

Zut, les fantômes étaient l'explication la plus plausible qu'Harry avait en magasin. Ce n'est pas qu'il en connaissait beaucoup, mais bon, il y en avait un certains nombres à Poudlard dont le très vénérable Godric Gryffondor, et les trois autres fondateurs de l'école.

Ils venaient de passer devant un énième couloir lorsque cette impression de vent froid revint. Harry s'arrêta. La curiosité le poussait à découvrir où il menait. Il se sentait attiré sans aucune raison particulière. Néanmoins, il devait y aller. Une petite main tremblotante tira sur sa manche. Il baissa les yeux sur ceux inquiets de Kiwi. La petite elfe le lâcha immédiatement.

_ La chambre du maître est par là, maître., Elle pointa l'autre direction de son minuscule doigt crochu.

_ Je sais, mais qui y-a-t-il par ici ?, il regarda à nouveau en direction du couloir, qui contrairement aux autres dans lesquels ils étaient passés, était plongé dans l'obscurité. Seul la clarté de la nuit permettait d'y voir suffisamment pour distinguer les contours de ce qui s'y trouvait.

_ Il n'y a rien. Le maître est fatigué. Le maître doit aller dormir dans sa chambre. , insista Kiwi.

_ Heu bien,... (Harry hésita) Je ne suis pas si fatigué que ça. Et si on allait jeter un coup d'œil ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry s'avança à grande enjambée. Son empressement n'obéissait à aucune logique. L'attraction était juste trop forte. Deux petites mains vinrent, cette fois, se cramponner fermement à sa manche. Kiwi tentait de l'arrêter de toutes ses forces. Son poids plume lui donnait un très nette désavantage, mais malgré tout elle tînt bon.

_ Maître vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller à cette étage ! Il faut aller dans votre chambre.

_ Et pourquoi non ?, demanda-t-il tout en continuant. La pauvre Kiwi pendait toujours tristement à son bras.

_ Mais, maître Lucius en a donné l'ordre ! Personne n'a le droit, le maître l'a dit !

Kiwi se plaqua les mains brusquement sur sa bouche, abandonnant sa prise. Elle venait de donné une bonne raison au jeune Potter d'aller farfouiller dans cette zone soit disant interdite. Harry l'abandonna dans l'obscurité. Une nouvelle bouffée de curiosité lui obscurcissant la raison. Au vu de son passé, il aurait dû écouter Kiwi, et rejoindre un bon lit douillet. Au lieu de ça, il fonça encore tête baissée dans les ennuis. Ce qui l'amena devant une impasse. Ou plutôt, il se heurta à une lourde double porte en chêne. Loin de n'être qu'une simple porte, il s'en dégageait une forte aura magique. Elle était blindée de protections magiques, même un élève en sorcellerie comme lui pouvait sans peine le sentir. Il effleura la surface du bois brute.

_ Aïe !, une onde électrique venait de lui traverser la main.

_ Alors, on se ballade seul en pleine nuit Harry ?

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement à l'entente de son prénom. Lucius Malfoy se tenait devant lui tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, et n'aurait jamais imaginé le voir un jour. Sa chemise ouverte laissait entrevoir une peau pale a la musculature bien dessinée. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé voir un Malfoy décoiffé de toute sa vie. Malgré tout, Lucius dégageait encore une classe folle. Comment faisait-il ? Mystère.

_ Je...heu... ,il tenta de trouver une excuse mais rien ne lui vînt.

_ Ne t'embête pas à essayer de me baratiner. J'ai un fils qui excelle dans ce domaine, et il me semble que ton elfe de maison t'a dit que j'avais interdit l'accès à cette partie de la maison.

_ Kiwi a du le mentionner., admis Harry a contrecœur. Il avait horreur qu'on le prenne à défaut de cette manière.

_ Et bien entendu, tu ne l'as pas écouté et tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous cachez derrière cette porte ?, demanda-il un peu agressivement.

_ C'est un secret qui ne concerne que moi. Ni Drago, ni Cissy, ni aucun serviteur de cette maison n'ont le droit d'y aller. Tu comprendras que je ne vais pas faire d'exception pour toi ?

Tout en parlant, l'homme se rapprocha et se retrouva entièrement éclairé par les rayons lunaires. Il était suffisamment près pour qu'Harry puisse voir tous les détails de son corps. Des marques rouges entachées la blancheur immaculée de sa peau. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement gonflées à force de morsures. Une brève vision de la douce Narcissa et de son époux lui traversa l'esprit. Les joues d'Harry se colorèrent et il baissa la tête, préférant fixer les pieds de son interlocuteur plutôt que de lui montrer sa gène. Un détail attira son attention.

_ Vous ne portez pas de chaussures. Et vu votre tenue, je dirais que vous étiez bien occupé. (Harry hésita à poursuivre. Son raisonnement lui paraissait stupide.) Les sorts qui protègent cette porte sont bien trop puissants pour moi, alors que craignez-vous que je découvre ?

_ Tu as raison. En théorie, tu n'as aucune chance de les ouvrir. Mais nous savons tous les deux que des choses étranges se produisent autour de toi, même pour le monde magique. Alors, je préfère être prudent.

Harry planta son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur en y mettant toute sa détermination.

_ Je reviendrais. Vous vous en doutez, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Les gryffondors ne devraient pas être si entêtés. Cela ne leur cause que du tort.

Les ondes magiques dans le dos du jeune sorcier vinrent courir sur son échine, ce qui le fit inspirer profondément sous la vague de pouvoir. Qu'y avait-il derrière cette fichue porte en bois qui lui fasse tant d'effet.

_ Qu'importe, je découvrirai ce que vous cachez.

_ Soit, essaye si tu veux, ça ne restera pas là très longtemps de toute manière. Mais que je n'ai plus à être déranger en pleine nuit à cause de tes bêtises. Ma femme risque de vraiment t'en vouloir sinon. (Son ton était grave. Puis, un sourire éclaira son visage.) Puisque je te tiens, j'ai contacté notre médecin de famille. Il passera demain t'ausculter.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de médecin !, s'indigna Harry. Je vais parfaitement bien.

_ Bien sûr, tu vas tellement bien que tu as failli te noyer dans ta baignoire.

_ Comment savez-vous ? Vous m'avez espionner ?

_ Bien entendue que non. J'ai juste demandé à l'elfe de maison qui s'occupe de toi de te surveiller de près et de me faire un compte rendu journalier. D'après les informations que j'ai récolté, tu n'as pas passé une seule année à Poudlard sans finir à l'infirmerie pour au moins une semaine. Je te rappelle que j'ai fait un serment de sorcier avec toi. Il serait vraiment mal venu qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tout ça parce que j'ai fait preuve de négligence.

_ Donc vous faites tout ça pour mon bien et respecter notre serment.

_ Oui. Maintenant, file te coucher. Une longue journée t'attend demain.

Harry resta camper sur ses pieds. Même au pied du mur, ou dans ce cas précis de la porte, il n'arrivait pas à se décider à partir. Ce qu'il voulait découvrir était là, juste derrière. Lucius était là devant lui, incroyablement... Il se demanda tout d'un coup si Drago serait aussi...enfin, s'il aurait eu une apparence similaire, s'il lui ferait autant d'effet. Pourquoi ses hormones avaient-elles attendu aujourd'hui pour commencer à le travailler ?

De grands bras le soulevèrent du sol. Il avait baissé sa garde. Maintenant, il se retrouvait porté comme un bébé par le père de son ennemis d'école. C'était bizarre.

_ Laissez moi descendre. Je peux marcher tout seul.

_ Harry est enfin sorti de ses rêveries. Je me demandais si tu allais bouger un jour., Lucius quitta le sombre couloir, et se dirigea vers la chambre du gryffondor. Harry reconnut certains tableaux lorsqu'ils passèrent devant.

_ Maintenant c'est bon, lâchez-moi.

_ Laisse moi faire. Cissy m'a fait remarqué que je n'étais pas assez démonstratif. En pleine nuit, je pense que je peux me permettre de l'être, alors profite de ce rare moment.

_ Vous ne vous laissez jamais allé hien ?, Harry oublia la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_ Il n'y a pas de place pour l'étalage des sentiments dans notre monde. Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'en n'ai pas. Être un homme de mon rang nécessite une certaine conduite. Tu comprends ? Le poids de l'image. On dit souvent qu'il ne faut pas juger sur les apparences. Mais les personnages publics ne sont qu'apparences. Très peu de gens les connaissent réellement. Il n'y a que les articles, les interviews et les photos étalées dans la gazette.

_ Les gens ne sont pas aussi superficiels.

_ Tu es naïf, Harry. Si jeune et si naïf.

_ Arrêtez de me prendre pour un enfant ! Je ne suis pas « naïf » . Vous avez juste une vision négative des choses. C'est normal je suppose, venant d'un sorcier pratiquant la magie noire.

_ Je ne voulais pas te vexer Harry. Disons que tu es innocent, à la place de naïf. Et malgré tes protestations, oui Harry, tu es un enfant. D'ailleurs, au lieu de te mêler systématiquement des affaires des adultes, tu devrais profiter davantage de l'insouciance de l'enfance. Enfin, les moments où tu le peux.

_ Là c'est vous qui êtes naïf. (un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux verts.) Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus innocent. Et l'insouciance n'a jamais fait partie de ma vie.

_ Peut-être est-il temps que cela change...?

_ Non, il est trop tard pour moi..., Un rire léger le secoua fasse à l'ironie. Ses paupières se fermaient sans qu'il ne puisse lutter, bercer par la démarche calme de Lucius. Harry ressentit une dernière fois la vague de froid qui l'avait attiré auparavant.

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il le découvrirait.

* * *

><p><strong>O°O°O°O<strong>

* * *

><p>Et fin!<p>

Je sais, je sais, il n'y a pas encore de révélation cataclysmique. Mais pour vous donnez envie de lire la suite, le prochain chapitre verra le retour de Lord Voldemort. Il serrait temps qu'il revienne sur le devant de la scène!

On se retrouve donc au mois de Mars!


	6. Chapitre 6 : Métamorphose

Coucou !

Je poste enfin le chapitre 6 ! Contrairement au précédents, il est en plusieurs petites parties. Comme je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire, j'ai préféré faire petit bout par petit bout. J'aime vraiment cette fiction et je fais tout pour la continuer même si les délais de parution sont un peu long (bon d'accord beaucoup). Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review, elles m'ont bien motivé.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6: Métamorphose<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Après avoir survécu à Voldemort en personne et aux détraqueurs, les créatures les plus déprimantes du monde sorcier, il n'était pas très sûr de tenir une minute de plus dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. La matinée avait pourtant bien commencé.<p>

Lucius était absent, sûrement parti régler des affaires urgentes au ministère. Harry avait été plus que soulagé que le patriarche de la famille Malfoy ne soit pas présent au petit déjeuner. La petite discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille, dans un couloir du manoir en pleine nuit, le laissait perplexe. Et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, en y repensant, il se sentait aussi un peu gêné. Ne pas le voir lui avait permis de ne pas se prendre la tête dès le matin et de savourer son repas. Il avait dormi jusqu'à 9h, était descendu après une bonne douche, trouvant sur la table de la salle à manger des croissants chauds et autres viennoiseries encore fumantes. Un vrai régal !

Narcissa l'avait regardé avec amusement s'empiffrer au lieu de manger. Drago s'était contenté de manger en silence après avoir salué sa mère. Il avait apparemment décidé d'ignorer sa présence, ce qui convenait parfaitement au gryffondor. Narcissa avait ensuite proposé de profiter de cette belle journée pour faire une sortie sur le chemin de traverse. Les listes de fournitures des deux jeunes étudiants étaient arrivées. De nombreux achats étaient donc au programme. Ce qui avait conduit Harry dans cette galère.

Il n'avait pas vu venir le calvaire, distrait par leurs sourires et leur air décontracte. Harry avait déjà de nombreuses fois parcouru les boutiques du chemin de traverse, avec la famille Weasley, ses amis ou encore Hagrid lors de sa première année. Le fait que Malfoy soit soudain si joyeux et enthousiaste, aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Le bonheur de Malfoy n'avait jamais rimé avec le sien. Bien au contraire, c'était bien souvent à ses dépens. Enfin, il fallait se faire une raison, lui et les Malfoy n'avaient pas la même conception du terme « faire les magasins ».

_ Harry, sort de là !, lui ordonna Narcissa. Je ne vais pas te manger.

_ C'est vrai Potter, bouge ! J'ai d'autres choses pour toi !, le houspilla Drago.

_ Non ! Je suis pas prêt là.

Harry n'avait pas la moindre envie de sortir. Il était crevé. Cela faisait des heures que tout ce cirque avait commencé. Il avait presque fini par remercier les Dursleys pour ne pas lui avoir fait endurer tout ça.

_ Potter ! Si tu ne te dépêches pas, je viendrais te chercher moi-même !, s'impatienta le serpentard.

_ Tu peux toujours courir !, répliqua Harry.

La réplique lui avait échappé. Avant qu'il ne puisse la regretter, le rideau fut tiré d'un geste sec derrière lui. Automatiquement, il se retourna en ramenant ses bras autour de son torse dans un réflexe de pudeur. Face à lui, son ennemi d'école le détaillait d'une manière inhabituelle. En fait, c'était l'une des choses qui posait le plus de problème au jeune Gryffondor depuis le début de la matinée. Les yeux gris n'avaient pas cessé de le scruter des pieds à la tête sans la moindre gêne. Les joues du gryffondor se colorèrent face à tant d'insistance pour la énième fois. Harry n'avait jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention et encore moins de celle de Malfoy.

_ Arrête de faire ta vierge effarouchée et tourne pour que je vois mieux ce que ça donne.

Harry piqua un fard. Il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour cacher son embarras. Mais tout semblait contre lui aujourd'hui. Harry tourna sur lui-même sans grande conviction. Priant intérieurement pour qu'on l'achève.

_ Un peu plus de grâce ne serait pas du luxe. Ce n'est pas parce que t'es un garçon que tu dois avoir la même démarche qu'un éléphant.

_ Désolé mais ça fait des heures que j'essaye tout ce que tu me donnes. Je suis un peu vanné là! Tu ne voudrais pas trouver quelque chose pour toi, au lieu de me prendre pour ta poupée vivante?

_ Harry, ce n'est pas moi qui ait besoin d'une garde-robe complète ! En plus, même si les plus beaux vêtements du monde ne pourront pas cacher le milieu d'où tu viens, il est hors de question que je me trimbale un pseudo frère d'adoption habillé comme un clodo moldu., répliqua Drago outré.

Cette fois, Harry vit rouge : Je m'habillerai comme un moldu si ça me chante !

_ C'est ce qu'on verra, le défia Drago. Ses yeux brillaient d'une détermination qui fit soudain douter le jeune Potter. Harry savait que Drago était un aristocrate superficiel, mais pas au point de le voir aussi sérieux au sujet de sa façon de se vêtir.

À ce moment, une jeune vendeuse s'approcha : « Je peux vous aider, messieurs ? »

_ Non. Nous avons fini. Faites livrer le tout chez nous comme d'habitude, Drago lui balança avec dédain une bourse pleine de galions.

La vendeuse ne perdit pas son sourire malgré la froideur du jeune homme blond. Drago et ses manières douteuses étaient apparemment des habitués.

_ Ce sera fait dans les plus bref délais., lui répondit-elle très professionnel.

_ M'acheter toutes ses robes de sorciers ne m'obligera pas à les porter, s'obstina Harry une fois que la vendeuse se fut éloignée.

Drago continuait de le fixer de son désagréable petit air supérieur. Un petit sourire narquois lui étirant les lèvres. Son silence parlait pour lui. Il était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot. Mais Harry lui montrerait que l'argent n'avait pas de prise sur lui.

_ Au fait où est passée ta mère ? Il me semblait qu'elle était là tout à l'heure., lui demanda Harry en rompant le contact visuel. Il allait finir par en mettre une au jeune aristocrate arrogant à ses côtés, s'ils continuaient de se provoquer mutuellement.

_ Elle s'est souvenue que tu aurais sans doute besoin de faire le plein de chaussettes et de boxers dignes de ce nom. Alors elle est partie t'en choisir en me laissant le plus gros de la tâche., se lamenta Drago.

Narcissa surgit des rayons plus au fond du magasin, accompagnée de deux vendeuses qui gloussaient derrière elle.

_ Ta mère m'a acheté mes sous-vêtements !?

_ T'inquiètes pas Potter. Elle est très douée pour deviner la taille qui convient. Dans le pire des cas, tu pourras toujours adapter la taille par magie. Bon! Maintenant, si on allait voir les chaussures? Je connais une super boutique ! Et vu les passoires que t'as aux pieds c'est une urgence.

Le cauchemar était parti pour durer.

* * *

><p>0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0<p>

* * *

><p>La lumière du soleil sortit du sommeil le seigneur des ténèbres. Les voilages noirs de son lit n'étaient pas opaques, laissant filtrer quelques rayons. Les broderies vertes émeraudes du tissu brillaient sous leurs effets.<p>

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Celui qui allait marquer la fin de sa non-vie.

Ce soir, à minuit, Lord Voldemort allait ressusciter de ses cendres. Un peu comme ce maudit phœnix, la mascotte du vieux Dumbledore. Ou alors, on pouvait considérer qu'il allait muer comme sa chère Nagini. Il avait quand même un semblant de corps. Pas des plus robustes certes, mais un corps. C'était beaucoup mieux sous cet angle. Changer de peau comme un serpent. Cela lui correspondait nettement mieux.

Un sifflement se rapprocha du lit.

- _**Viens ma belle. Ma douce**_, l'appela t-il avec tendresse en fourchelang. Elle était la seule qu'il chérissait. La seule qu'il pouvait se permettre d'aimer.

L'énorme serpent ondula contre lui, s'enroulant autour de son maître. Cette étreinte froide mais douce permettait au Lord de se sentir moins vulnérable. Ce n'était pas une question de sécurité. Sa baguette était à portée de main sous un oreiller. Mais le corps qu'il avait réussi à se constituer était de la taille d'un jeune enfant malade ayant souffert de la famine. Son imposant serpent venimeux avec ses crochet menaçant lui redonnait un peu de prestance. Nagini avait toujours fait son petit effet sur ses mangemorts et Lucius ne faisait pas exception. Des frissons parcouraient le pauvre Lucius chaque fois que le serpent passait près de lui malgré son sang froid légendaire. Cela le faisait rire intérieurement.

_ _**Tu aimes beaucoup Lucius. N'est ce pas ma belle ?**_, siffla t-il.

_ _**Il a des manières et une bonne odeur. C'est très rare chez les sorciers et encore plus chez les moldus. Contrairement au rat, il m'apporte des proies de premier choix. Et pas les vermines qui traînent dans les égouts.**_

_ _**Oui. Queudvert n'était pas le plus dégourdi des serviteurs lorsque nous étions entièrement à sa charge. Mais il a encore son utilité. Enfin, lors de sa prochaine erreur, tu pourras le manger. Mais pas avant qu'il ait passé le contrôle sanitaire. Il ne faudrait pas que ce rat te rende malade**_, la prévint-il. _**Il a beau être bien gras, on ne sait pas où il a traîné.**_

Nagini siffla de contrariété. Elle attendait depuis longtemps de se mettre Queudvert sous la dent. Voldemort se demandait parfois si la passion gastronomique que sa vielle amie avait pour son mangemort ne venait pas de sa forme animagus de rat. Nagini avait toujours raffolé des souris et des rats lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas s'attaquer à ses hommes. Alors autant dire que Queudvert rassemblait à lui tout seul ce que le serpent préférait par dessus tout : les sorciers incapables et inutiles à son maître, et les rats.

_ _**Tu as juste besoin d'être patiente. Au moins jusqu'à ce soir.**_

On toqua à la porte de ses appartements. Nagini se resserra autour de lui, faisant barrière contre une hypothétique agression. Elle était très possessive vis-à-vis de son maître. Voldemort passa une de ses mains squelettiques sur ses magnifiques écailles vertes foncées pour la calmer. Il attrapa sa baguette. Il fit un bref mouvement du poignet pour nouer les voilages du lit à baldaquin afin de le rendre bien visible, puis un deuxième en direction de la porte afin qu'elle laisse entrer son visiteur.

Lucius s'avança, vêtu avec élégance comme à son habitude. Ses yeux étaient résolument orientés vers le sol. Voldemort n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde directement sans une invitation de sa part. Lucius s'était toujours comporté de façon exemplaire dans ce domaine. Respecter le protocole était une seconde nature dans la noblesse.

Une fois face au lit, son serviteur s'inclina. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadèrent des deux côtés de son visage, le dissimulant à moitié.

_ Alors quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu ?

_ De bonnes, monseigneur. Tout est en place pour le rituel. Il ne manque plus que le sang du jeune Potter et les ossements. Je pensais aller les chercher moi-même dans l'après-midi.

_ Ce ne serra pas nécessaire. Accio boîte aux ossements ! (Une lourde boîte en métal sortit de sous son lit.) Prend là. Ce dont tu as besoin est dedans.

_ Merci maître.

Lucius eut l'intelligence de ne poser aucune question.

Malgré leur début de conversation, Voldemort nota que Lucius évitait soigneusement de le regarder. C'est vrai que son apparence était effrayante et répugnante. Une chose lui plaisait néanmoins : ses yeux rouges sang. Il espérait les garder après sa résurrection. Ses yeux ne serraient plus ceux de son père, ce serraient les siens. Juste les siens. Reflet de tout le sang qu'il avait versé.

_ Comment va notre petit Harry ? Faire partit de ta famille lui convient-il ? J'ai eu le plaisir de l'entendre brailler hier soir.

_ C'est un jeune lionceau curieux et intrépide maître. J'ai manqué de vigilance, je vous prie de me pardonner pour le désagrément.

_ Ce n'est rien. Ce gamin a le chic pour glisser entre les mailles du filets. Un héritage familiale sans doute.

_ Que compter vous faire du garçon une fois le rituel achevé ?, lui demanda Lucius prudemment.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour le serment du sang que tu as fais avec lui, le tuer n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. J'ai décidé de lui réserver une petite surprise. Approche je vais te faire une petite confidence... juste entre toi et moi.

Lucius, intrigué, s'approcha de son maître. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et se pencha vers la bouche entrouverte du Lord. Ce dernier lui agrippa sa chemise en soie blanche afin qu'il soit plus prêt. Les paroles du maîtres des ténèbres surprirent le mangemort.

_ Allez vous vraiment faire cela ?, lui demanda t-il.

Lucius se leva. La poigne du Lord se relâcha, mais les mains profitèrent du mouvement de son interlocuteur pour effleurer les abdominaux bien dessinés perceptible sous sa chemise. Beaucoup de choses lui manquaient en ce moment. Encore plus que d'habitude.

_ Oui. Si le garçon cède, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais. Je serrai trop heureux de voir la tête du vieux Dumbledore lorsqu'il se rendra compte de ce que son gentil petit protégé est devenu. Harry Potter est encore un pion de valeur alors autant en profiter, au lieu de le pulvériser tout de suite.

_ Je ne pensais pas que vous feriez preuve d'autant de clémence après ce qu'il vous a fait.

_ J'ai juste eu tout le temps de calmer la colère qui obscurcissait mon jugement, répliqua t-il agacé. Maintenant laisse moi, tout doit être parfait pour ce soir.

Lucius allait quitter sa chambre lorsque des crampes à l'estomac lui rappelèrent un impératif vital qu'il avait momentanément oublié.

_ Lucius, l'appela t-il. Avant de partir, donne moi mon bol de chocolat chaud avec mon conduit d'entrée d'urgence.

Bien qu'il soit britannique, il avait toujours détester le thé, surtout la matin. Le café n'avait pas trouvé grâce à ses yeux non plus. Les deux avaient la fâcheuse manie de vous jaunir les dents. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur que le chocolat chaud fait maison avec quelques chamallows pour un mage noir en puissance au petit déjeuner.

_ Vous voulez parler de votre paille, maître ?

_ Évidemment, ma paille., lui répondit-il sèchement. (La triste réalité de son défaut de dentition actuel.)

_ Vous en voulez une verte ?, lui demanda Lucius le plus sérieusement du monde.

_ Nan passe moi la bleue. Mon cerveau fourmille de nouvelles idées, alors la couleur des Serdaigles me conviendra mieux.

* * *

><p>0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0<p>

* * *

><p>Harry s'affala dans le premier fauteuil du salon à sa portée. La journée avait été interminable. Le pire c'est qu'après tout le temps passé sur le chemin de traverse, il n'avait encore acheté aucune de ses fournitures pour Poudlard. Les Malfoy avaient dépensé des sommes folles de galions, majoritairement pour lui à sa plus grande gêne. Le jeune gryffondor n'avait jamais vu personne dépensé autant d'argent en une seule virée shopping. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous la fatigue.<p>

Une fois au manoir, Narcissa était partie avec Drago pour prendre le thé avec une de ses amies. Harry avait décliné l'invitation, préférant être un peu seul pour pouvoir souffler un peu. L'expression pincée de Drago lui confirma qu'il avait prit la bonne décision. Qu'est ce qui était aussi horrible à prendre le thé ? Les amies de sa mère ? Ou autre chose ? Harry ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais il n'avait pas envie de le découvrir. Une pause sans têtes blondes et leurs soucis d'aristocrates riches, partisans des ténèbres il ne fallait pas l'oublier, lui était indispensable. Un peu de repos. Seul. Enfin.

_ Jeune maître, vous m'entendez ? l'appela Kiwi d'une voix fluette.

Non, non, non ! Mais pourquoi ? Harry essaya de faire croire à la petite elfe qu'il était profondément endormi. En tant que serviteur des Malfoy, elle n'oserait jamais le réveiller. Oui, c'était lâche. Mais on ne pouvait pas lui foutre un peu la paix cinq minutes ? C'était trop demandé ?

_ Maître Harry ? La voix de l'elfe sonnait comme une supplique, ce qui fit vibrer sa corde sensible.

_ Oui. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Harry paresseusement. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de bouger. Une petite sieste lui ferait même le plus grand bien. Peut-être Kiwi voulait-elle juste l'informer de quelque chose. Et ensuite, elle repartirait.

_ Le docteur de la famille est là. Maître Lucius a demandé à Kiwi de ramener maître Harry pour sa consultation médicale.

_ Maintenant ? Grommela le gryffondor les yeux encore mis-clos. Il ne pensait pas que Lucius était sérieux au sujet de son bilan de santé. Que voulait-il ? Savoir s'il avait des puces et vérifier que ses vaccins étaient à jour ?

_ Kiwi est vraiment désolé d'avoir déranger maître Harry. Mais ils vous attendent déjà dans le petit salon bleu, maître. Maître Lucius risque de ne pas être très content si vous êtes en retard, paniqua la petite elfe.

_ Calme toi Kiwi, je vais y aller. Laisse moi juste le temps de m'éclaircir les idées.

Harry s'étira. Ses épaules et son dos le faisait légèrement souffrir à cause des essayages à la chaîne de la matinée. Il finit tout de même par suivre la petite elfe qui se dépêcha de le guider jusqu'à destination. Une fois face à la porte, il frappa, puis entra une fois qu'il y fut invité.

Deux hommes, Lucius et un inconnu, étaient assis sur l'un des deux divans bleus pâles du salon. Lucius se leva à son approche afin de faire les présentations.

_ Voici le jeune Harry Potter, récemment devenu ma pupille comme je vous le disais. Et Harry, je te présente le médicomage de notre famille, Zedicus Zolander.

L'autre homme s'avança vers lui pour le saluer. Sa calvitie recouverte par quelques uns des cheveux gris qui entouraient encore son crâne, ainsi que ses lunettes rondes lui donnaient l'apparence d'un savant fou. Les rides marquaient profondément son visage, témoins des longues heures passées à travailler. Il ne se dégageait rien de lui qui inspire la sympathie, ni l'antipathie. C'était un homme à l'air incroyablement sérieux. Mais Harry savait que les impressions pouvaient être véritablement trompeuses.

_ Je suis enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance Monsieur Potter. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous. Lui dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Sa poigne était ferme. L'éclat de ses yeux brillait d'un intérêt certain. Chaque personne qu'Harry rencontrait, avait le même genre de regard à l'entente de son nom, ou lorsqu'elle voyait sa cicatrice.

_ Oui moi aussi, lui répondit Harry poliment. Mais je ne pensais pas que je vous rencontrerai aujourd'hui. En fait, je pensais que cette examen médical n'était pas vraiment sérieux. Sans vouloir vous vexer.

_ Il en faudrait bien plus que ça jeune homme. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que certains patients et leurs proches m'ont dit dans ma carrière, lui sourit le vieil homme.

_ Je plaide coupable Zedicus, intervint Lucius. Harry, j'étais très sérieux lorsque je t'ai parlé de te faire examiner par le médicomage de la famille. Vu ton passif, le plus tôt possible me semblait approprié. J'ai donc contacté Zedicus dans la matinée pour qu'il passe au manoir. Et le voilà ! Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, pouvons-nous commencer ?

_ J'ai tout mon matériel dans ma mallette s'il y a besoin d'analyse complémentaire. Pour le reste, ma baguette suffira pour un petit bilan de routine. Tu veux bien prendre place sur le canapé, Harry ?

_ Je suis sûr que tout ça est inutile. Avec tout le temps que j'ai passé à l'infirmerie depuis que je suis à Poudlard, je le saurais si quelque chose clochait. Harry était toujours septique sur l'utilité de cet examen médical.

_ C'est ce que nous allons vérifier, monsieur Potter. Pompom, enfin Miss Pomfresh doit me faire parvenir votre dossier médical pour que je puisse avoir une vision plus globale de vos antécédents. Mais le peu qu'elle m'ait dit m'a confirmé ce que je pensais.

_ Et quoi donc ? Lui demanda Harry, intrigué.

_ Vous êtes un patient en or, monsieur Potter. En particulier pour le chercheur que je suis. La passion qu'il avait pour son métier transparaissait dans sa voix. Bizarrement, c'était plus inquiétant que rassurant. Vous avez survécu au sortilège de la mort, sans compter les différents sorts auxquels vous avez été exposés ces trois dernières années. D'ailleurs, si vous êtes disposé à faire quelques expériences, en toute légalité je vous rassure, je...

Son expression devait clairement traduire son état de choc car Lucius intervint.

_ Zed ! Tu t'égares. Harry est encore mineur et il fait parti de la famille maintenant. Je suis aux regrets de te dire que tu gaspilles ta salive pour rien.

Cette réplique eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur le médicomage. Pourtant, il se ressaisit bien vite.

_ Rien n'est définitif. Vous êtes sont tuteur, vous ne l'avez pas adopté. J'ai donc bon espoir que la situation évolue. Monsieur Potter, je suis certain que vous adoreriez résoudre tous ces mystères médicaux qui vous entoure. Vous êtes un garçon très particulier. Je suis sûr qu'on vous l'a souvent dit.

_ Je ne sais pas. Pas de cette manière. Je pense que..., essaya de réagir Harry. Les propos du médicomage lui semblait surréalistes.

_ Bien, assez bavassé. Si nous commencions ? Le coupa Zedicus, balayant son faible début de protestation.

Harry s'installa sur le canapé, bien droit, prêt à réagir en cas de mouvement suspect. Entre un savant visiblement atteint et un mangemort ayant fait partie des favoris de Voldemort, la méfiance était de rigueur. Le vieux médicomage s'avança vers lui, baguette en main.

_ Commençons par la batterie de teste habituelle.

Suivirent ensuite des formules compliquées inconnues du jeune Potter. Des étincelles tantôt dorées et rouges jaillirent de la baguette du médicomage pour venir tourbillonner autour de lui. Zedicus était très concentré, comme si les étincelles de magie pouvaient lui parler. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à plusieurs reprises, mais dans l'ensemble, Harry conclu que tout allait bien chez lui.

_ Bien à priori, je n'ai trouvé aucun problème, conclu le médicomage. Néanmoins, vu votre morphologie et les quelques observations superficielles que je viens de faire, je vous conseille de veiller à manger correctement. Je ne serrais pas étonné que vous soufriez de carences alimentaires depuis un certains nombres d'années.

_ À qui le dite vous, confirma Harry. Il était évident pour lui que les Dursleys étaient en grande partie responsable de son physique de gringalet. Heureusement que le quidditch et les banquets de Poudlard étaient passés par là depuis trois ans.

_ Ma femme ferra le nécessaire, assura Lucius.

_ J'en suis convaincu, sourit Zedicus à la mention de Narcissa. Enfin, j'aimerais faire d'autres analyses à sainte Mangouste. J'ai donc besoin de vous prélever un peu de sang monsieur Potter.

Le vieux sorcier se dirigea vers le canapé aux pieds duquel il avait abandonné sa mallette. Il en sortit une énorme seringue, sans parlé de l'aiguille, ainsi que quelques fioles. Harry avait une peur bleue des piqûres, il n'était donc pas très objectif. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elles existent dans le monde sorcier ? C'était forcément une machination.

Il se leva d'un bond.

_ Il est hors de question que vous me piquiez ! Il prit la direction de la sortie. Je vous remercie d'être venu monsieur Zolander, mais je pense que je vais vous laisser.

Lucius se posta devant lui avant qu'il n'ait pu passer la porte.

_ Ne fais pas l'enfant Harry.

Après quelques minutes de défit visuel avec le patriarche de la famille Malfoy, Harry finit par se retourner et tendre son bras au médicomage. Pour le retirer à la minute où l'aiguille entra dans son champ de vision. Il courut vers la sortie mais fut arrêté en plein élan par un incarcerem bien senti. Sans doute lancé par Lucius.

Alors oui, Harry était le survivant du monde sorcier. Oui, il avait affronté des créatures toutes plus effrayantes les une que les autres. Il avait également subi des blessures bien plus sanglante que le bleu laissé par une infirmière pas très douce. Mais oui, il avait une peur panique des aiguilles (sauf pour la couture). Quand on dit que la peur est irrationnel...

Enfin, étalé de tout son long et immobilisé par un sort, la reddition était inévitable. Il sentit l'aiguille lui transperçait la peau. Cela ne lui faisait pas vraiment mal, mais la sensation était des plus dérangeante. Une journée vraiment très fatigante en définitive.

_ Allez-y achevez moi, se plaignit-il. On ne lui avait rien épargné.

_ Puisque vous abordez le sujet, en profita Zedicus, j'espère que malgré votre jeunesse vous avez pris vos dispositions pour que votre corps revienne à la recherche en cas de décès prématuré. Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour prévoir ce genre de chose.

_ Zed, oublie, le coupa Lucius.

* * *

><p>0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0<p>

* * *

><p>Dans une crypte sous le manoir Malfoy se mettait en place l'événement qui bouleverserait à jamais le monde magique. Le retour de Lord Voldemort.<p>

Un caveau lugubre caché en dessous de la folie architecturale de la demeure Malfoy. Des centaines de bougies rouges sang lévitaient pour éclairer la pierre froide et austère des murs. Malgré qu'elle se trouve sous terre, sans la moindre source de lumière extérieur, la pièce était visiblement grande. Le lieu parfait pour une assemblée de mangemorts ou la résurrection de leur seigneur et maître.

Un énorme chaudron de pierre, marqué de deux têtes de méduse aux hanses, trônait au centre d'un pentacle gravé dans la pierre. C'était un énorme récipient, arrondi comme un ventre, dans lequel un homme adulte aurait eu la place de s'asseoir. Il était rempli d'une eau fumante dont les clapotis raisonnaient dans le silence ambiant. Malgré ce tableau des plus macabre, il manquait quelque chose au goût de Lord Voldemort pour que la perfection soit atteinte. Mais quoi ?

Assis sur le trône qu'il avait fait mander pour veiller aux préparatifs, il y réfléchissait depuis déjà un moment.

Nagini était toujours enroulée autour de lui profitant des derniers instants où elle pourrait le pouponner comme son petit sans qu'il ne proteste. Les débordements affectifs d'une femelle en mal d'enfant selon lui. Mais Nagini n'était pas un simple serpent. Il lui avait fait la promesse qu'un jour, il lui trouverait un compagnon pour qu'elle puisse se reproduire. Promesse qu'il avait bien l'intention de tenir. Laisser cette race magnifique s'éteindre lui était impossible.

_ _**Ma douce**_, l'appela-t-il en lui caressant la tête. Ne trouves-tu pas que quelque chose manque ?

_ _**Je ne sais pas**_, siffla t-elle paresseusement. _**Ces questions n'ont aucun sens pour moi. Mais selon toi, je dirais que ton retour discret manque un peu d'animation. Or il n'y a qu'un pas entre la discrétion et l'invisibilité que tu détestes tant.**_

_ _**Bientôt, ce monde ne pourra plus compter sans moi**_, répliqua Voldemort. Ses longues années de traversées du désert ne quitteraient jamais son esprit._** J'en serrai le maître**_, affirma t-il avec conviction. _**Quoi qu'il en soit, un grand retour en comité aussi réduit ne me convient pas. J'aurai adoré que le jeune Potter soit là pour voir sa légende s'effondrer. Mais ce petit caprice risquerait de compromettre mes plans.**_

_ _**Il y a toujours un moyen pour que le petit griffon assiste à tout sans vraiment être présent en chair et en os. Votre lien est profond.**_

Une grimace déforma son semblant de bouche à l'évocation de ce fait horripilant.

_ _**Bien trop à mon avis. Cette idée n'en reste pas moins amusante. Faisons lui vivre son pire cauchemar en direct. Ça pourrait même nous servir.**_

Lucius arriva, et s'inclina une fois devant son maître. Il sortit une fiole remplie d'un épais liquide rouge.

_ Je vous apporte le sang de votre ennemis comme vous me l'avez ordonné maître.

_ C'est très bien, Lucius. Garde là jusqu'au dernier moment, il ne faudrait pas l'égarer ou la briser par inadvertance. Queudvert n'est pas la meilleur personne indiquée pour cette tâche. Surtout aujourd'hui. Il semble que le rôle que je lui ai attribué ne le remplisse pas de joie.

_ Si cette vermine faillit, je saurais m'acquitter de sa tâche, affirma Lucius.

_ Je ne pense pas que cela serra nécessaire. Bien que Queudvert soit le sorcier le plus lâche qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, je pense lui avoir suffisamment fait intégrer ce qu'il risquait. Au cas où il voudrait se défiler, j'ai pris soin de lui donner un petit avant goût de l'enfer que deviendrait sa misérable existence. De plus, et tu le sais, tu as infiniment plus de valeur que lui. Je ne suis pas homme à abîmer mes plus belles pièces.

_ Je n'en doute pas maître. La fierté perçait dans sa voix.

_ Enfin, je commence par perdre patience, s'énerva Voldemort. L'approche du rituel le remplissait d'appréhension et d'excitation. Baguette magique pointait vers le plafond du caveau, il prononça une formule : Luna revelare.

Un fin rayon de lumière bleuté partit de la baguette vers le plafond. La pierre laissa alors place au ciel parsemé d'étoiles qui s'étendaient à plusieurs mètres au dessus d'eux. Une sorte de rayon X magique. Mais ce qui intéressait le maître des ténèbres ne concernait pas les étoiles mais la lune. Ce joyau de la voûte céleste brillait d'une luminosité sombre en cette nuit si particulière.

_ Maître, pardonner mon impudence, mais je m'interroge. En quoi cette phase lunaire, cette lune noire, peut-elle influencer votre rituel de résurrection ? Pourquoi cela doit-il se produire aujourd'hui et maintenant ? Lui demanda le sorcier blond toujours agenouillé aux pieds de son trône.

_ Mon cher Lucius, étant donné que nous disposons d'encore plusieurs heures avant que la lune soit pleine, je vais te répondre. La lune noire, comme tu le sais déjà, est une excellente période pour les rituels de bannissement et de purification. Mais, élément beaucoup moins connu, également pour les nouveaux départs. C'est à la fois une mort et une renaissance, la fin d'un cycle et le début d'un nouveau. D'une certaine manière, la lune noire est en lien avec la Mort et la réincarnation. Il n'y a donc pas de meilleur moment pour accomplir le rituel qui me redonnera force et puissance.

Les yeux gris s'étaient levés vers les astres au fil de ses paroles. Une moue dubitative aux lèvres.

_ L'influence de la lune est souvent négligée en magie, on la met souvent dans le même sac que les arts divinatoires, conclu t-il amusé. Et nous savons tout les deux de quels crédits ils jouissent dans la communauté magique.

_ Pardonnez moi, je ne voulais pas remettre en cause la véracité de vos paroles maître.

_ Cela ne me viendrait pas à l'idée. Tu n'es pas le genre de sorcier suffisamment stupide pour contredire les paroles de ton seigneur. Va maintenant. Fais en sorte que Queudvert soit dans les temps et borde le petit lionceau. Il risque de passer une mauvaise nuit.

* * *

><p>0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0<p>

* * *

><p>Queudvert, une baguette magique à la main, s'affairait autour du chaudron. Les flammes sous l'énorme récipient de pierre crépitèrent davantage. Le liquide qui remplissait le chaudron chauffa très vite. Il se mit à bouillonner en projetant des étincelles enflammées comme s'il avait pris feu. Une épaisse vapeur s'en échappa, estompant les silhouettes de Queudvert qui entretenait les flammes et de Lucius veillant toujours aux grains.<p>

_ Dépêche-toi, ordonna t-il à se maudit rat. Il en avait assez d'attendre.

À présent, toute la surface du liquide projetait des étincelles, comme si elle était incrustée de diamants. Lucius surgit de l'épais nuage de vapeur.

_ C'est prêt, Maître.

Son mangemort se pencha sur lui. Puis, avec délicatesse, il déplia la robe de sorcier beaucoup trop grande qui lui servait davantage de couverture que de vêtement. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, du fait de son extrême faiblesse physique, Voldemort parvient à lever les bras et les passa autour du coup blanc de son serviteur. Le visage de Lucius était impassible, il n'exprimait aucune révulsion tandis qu'il transportait vers le chaudron la chose hideuse qu'il savait pertinemment être devenu.

Voldemort savait avoir trop de fierté pour un jour lui dire ouvertement la gratitude qu'il ressentait. Ce masque d'indifférence qui caractérisait son mangemort, bien que la plupart des gens le trouvent dérangeant, lui avait fait un bien fou. Ainsi, le dégoût qu'inspirait ce corps repoussant pouvait être oublié quelques précieuses minutes.

La chaleur de la vapeur lui colla à la peau. Le liquide bouillant clapotait furieusement au dessous de lui.

_ Maintenant..., dit-il d'une voix froide dépourvu de toute trace de peur.

Lucius le déposa dans le chaudron, faisant attention à lui malgré la température du récipient et de son contenu. Un sifflement lui vrilla les tympans en même tant que le liquide l'engloutissait. Son corps coula entièrement, finissant par heurter le fond du récipient de pierre. Il aurait dû hurler de douleur, au lieu de quoi l'eau bouillante ne lui fit pas plus d'effet que cela. L'eau était très chaude mais pas à un point insupportable.

La voix tremblante de Queudvert s'éleva, lointaine à cause de l'immersion totale. Il perçut la terreur qui l'habitait alors qu'il débitait l'incantation. Rester plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne lui fasse pas écorcher la formule.

_ Que les ossements donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils !

Une fine volupté de poussière vient tomber dans le chaudron. Le liquide brillant comme le diamant, s'agita et un long sifflement s'en échappa. Des étincelles jaillirent en tous sens et le liquide prit une couleur bleue vif introuvable dans la nature.

Des sanglots brisèrent sa voix tandis qu'il prononçait ses paroles :

_ Que la chair - du serviteur – donnée vo-volontairement – fasse – revivre – son maître.

Un hurlement retentit, suivit du bruit de quelque chose tombant sur le sol. On entendait plus que les halètements angoissés de Queudvert. La main à laquelle il manquait un doigt tomba alors dans le chaudron dans une myriades d'éclaboussures.

Le liquide qu'il contenait changea de nouveau de couleur pour devenir d'un rouge incandescent.

_ Que le s-sang de l'ennemi... pris par la force... ressuscite celui qui le combat.

La fiole de sang fut versée. Le liquide devint aussitôt d'un blanc aveuglant. Le chaudron bouillonna projetant de tous les côtés des étincelles semblables à des diamants si brillant que tout le reste ne semblait qu'ombres et ténèbres. Ce fut le début de l'enfer pour lui.

Sa chair sembla se rendre compte de la chaleur intenable de l'eau qui l'entourait. Elle se mit à le brûler autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Ses os s'étiraient pour reformer le squelette taille adulte qui aurait dû être le sien. Ses organes se déplaçaient, d'autres se reformaient. Il n'était plus qu'un amas de chair mouvante tendant de reprendre forme humaine. Son crâne le picota alors qu'une épaisse masse de cheveux en jaillissait.

Cette réaction continua pendant un long moment.

Puis, les étincelles qui jaillissaient du chaudron s'éteignirent. Un panache de vapeur s'éleva alors de la surface du liquide en formant un épais écran de fumée. Lentement, il se dressa, nu comme au premier jour. La sensation brutale du froid sur sa peau le fit frissonner. Enfin, il était debout.

La vapeur se dissipa juste assez pour laisser apparaître la chevelure blonde platine de Lucius. Voldemort apprécia être de nouveau à sa hauteur, de même que ses yeux gris écarquillaient à sa vue.

_ Alors mon cher Lucius, je te fais de l'effet maintenant ? Ricana t-il avec ravissement.

* * *

><p>La suite au prochain chapitre!<p>

Comme je suis en vacances je vais essayer de l'écrire pour Août/Septembre.


	7. Chapitre 7: Un retour surprenant

**HELLO!**

Et oui, je poste enfin la suite. Le chapitre n'est pas très long mais vu la chute à la fin j'ai tronqué le chapitre 7 en deux et donc la suite est devenu le chapitre 8. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Un retour surprenant<strong>

* * *

><p>Queudvert était affaissé sur le flanc, à moitié étendu sur le sol, serrant contre lui le moignon sanglant de son bras mutilé. Des sanglots secouait sa pitoyable carcasse.<p>

Lucius se tenait devant lui. Ses yeux trahissaient sa surprise. Voldemort savait que même ses plus proches partisans ne s'attendraient jamais à le voir revenir sous cette forme. Mais la tête de Lucius à cet instant était vraiment impayable. Son masque d'impassibilité envolé, seul la surprise restait.

_ Ferme la bouche Lucius, un peu de tenu ! Lui lança t-il amusé.

_ Je vous prie de m'excuser maître, mais vous... vous êtes...

_ Je suis devant toi en chair et en os, c'était le but du rituel non ? Maintenant arrête un peu de me reluquer et passe moi quelque chose pour me couvrir il fait un froid de canard dans ce caveau ! Lui ordonna t-il en sortant du chaudron.

Lucius piqua un fard, puis il alla chercher la robe de sorcier noir prévu pour son maître et revint l'en couvrir. Son regard était toujours aussi fuyant ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire le Lord une fois de plus.

Voldemort était heureux. Vivant, il était vivant. Bien qu'il s'en soit plein, il aimait les frissons qui lui parcouraient la peau. La sensation de la soie noir du vêtement que Lucius faisait glisser le long de ses bras. La pierre froide sur laquelle ses pieds nus étaient fermement ancrés. Toutes ces petites réactions naturelles propres au corps physique.

Il laissa son mangemort le vêtir. Habituellement, se laisser faire de la sorte l'aurait agacé. Mais c'était une nuit particulière alors pour une fois il ferait une exception. Les mains de Lucius s'attardaient à certains endroits avec suffisamment d'habileté pour éviter que cela ne paraisse suspect et ne déclenche la colère de son maître.

Néanmoins, les sanglots de Queudvert continuaient de résonner contre les parois du caveau, gâchant quelque peu le moment.

_ Queudvert ! L'appela t-il.

_ Oui, maître ? Lui répondit le plus pathétique de ses mangemorts en redressant son horrible visage boursouflé et rougie par les larmes.

Voldemort lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il s'exécuta avec empressent les yeux plein d'espoir. Son corps toujours replié sur lui-même, et serrant son moignon sanglant contre lui.

Le seigneur des ténèbres avait toujours accepté tout le monde dans son camp car pour lui, la vermine la plus répugnante pouvait toujours avoir une utilité. Queudvert qui rampait vers lui en était l'exemple parfait. Maintenant, il attendait comme tout animal, le susucre qui récompenserait sa servilité. Voldemort caressa sa baguette du bout de ses longs doigts blancs, indécis sur le sort qu'il réservait au rat agenouillé à ses pieds. La tentation de lui faire couler la cervelle par les oreilles était très tentante mais il avait encore un petit peu besoin de lui.

Queudvert, ayant perçu le changement d'humeur de son maître, devint livide. Il resta immobile tentant de ne rien faire qui ferait pencher la balance du mauvais côté. Lucius s'était lui aussi figé une fois sa tâche accomplie, attendant la suite des événements.

Voldemort avait eu quelques inquiétudes sur sa capacité à faire trembler d'effroi ses subordonnées avec ce nouveau corps, qu'il n'avait encore pas vu dans son ensemble, mais apparemment elles étaient infondées. La forte transpiration de Queudvert ainsi que ces tremblements qu'il tentait de contrôler le réjouir, ce qui sauva le mangemort.

_ Tend ton bras, ordonna Voldemort d'un ton nonchalant.

_ Maître... Merci, Maître...

Voldemort se pencha et saisit le bras de son serviteur sans une once de délicatesse. Il appuya son index sur le poignet de son mangemort, jusqu'à la limite, là où aurait dû se trouver sa main. Queudvert ne pu réprimer un cri de douleur. Le seigneur des ténèbres examina le moignon sanglant avec ravissement.

_ Maître, s'il vous plaît... s'il vous plaît..., se lamenta le mangemort désespérément.

_ Ne crois pas que j'ignore pourquoi tu es revenu vers moi Queudvert, souffla t-il. Tu mérites toute cette souffrance. Tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

_ Oui, Maître, gémit Queudvert. S'il vous plaît...

_ Mais tu m'as aidé à retrouver un corps, poursuivit Voldemort en regardant Queudvert tentant de vainement étouffer ces sanglots. Cela mérite une récompense.

Le seigneur des ténèbres leva sa baguette et la fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête. Une volute qui semblait faite d'argent fondu apparut dans les airs, jaillissant dans le sillage de sa baguette magique. La volute tournoya en prenant peu à peu la forme d'une main humaine. La main fondit sur Queudvert et se fixa à son moignon sanglant.

Queudvert arrêta brusquement de sangloter. Il contempla d'un air incrédule la main d'argent attaché à son bras, semblable à un gant étincelant. Il plia et déplia ses doigts scintillants, puis il se mit à genoux et embrassa le bas de la robe de Voldemort :

_ Maître, murmura-t-il. Maître, elle est si belle,... Merci... Merci...

_ J'attends de toi une fidélité exemplaire à partir de maintenant, Queudvert. Plus une seule faiblesse ne te serras pardonner.

_ Oui, Maître. Je serrais votre plus loyale mangemort, jura Queudvert.

_ Bien, maintenant regagnons mes appartements Lucius. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Quand à toi Queudvert, disparaît de ma vue. Je te ferais savoir ce que j'attends encore de toi plus tard.

_ Comme vous le souhaitez maître, répondirent les deux mangemorts à l'unisson.

Voldemort quitta les souterrains du manoirs Malfoy, Lucius sur les talons, regagnant les étages luxueux bien plus convenable pour un seigneur des ténèbres. Contrairement au cliché qui collait au côté des ténèbres, Voldemort n'aimait pas particulièrement être dans les cimetières, les marécages, les maisons délabrées ou tout autres lieux qui correspondaient aux standards populaires du monde des ténèbres. La misère et tous les endroits glauques qui vont avec, il les avait connu durant toute sa jeunesse. Les cadavres en décomposition lui faisaient horreur, après tout il ne recherchait pas l'immortalité pour rien.

Une fois dans les appartements du seigneur des ténèbres, ce dernier laissa son mangemort prendre place sur l'un des deux fauteuils en velours vert sombre qui encadrait l'imposante cheminée où un feu était allumé, et se dirigea précipitamment vers le miroir plein pied en argent qu'il avait fais installé dans sa chambre en prévision de cet instant.

Il sa planta devant son reflet. Enfin, il pouvait voir à quoi il ressemblait. L'émotion sur son visage était clairement visible.

Bien sûr, une fois le rituel accompli, il avait été soulagé de constaté qu'il avait obtenu un corps humain parfaitement fonctionnel avec deux jambes, deux bras, deux mains et deux pieds, ainsi que deux bonus qui avaient fais rougir Lucius. Lentement, il ouvrit le devant de sa robe de sorcier, et fis glisser le tissu noir sur ses épaules, admirant son corps nu qui se reflétait dans la glace.

Voldemort savait que le rituel de résurrection marcherait. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment de maîtrise sur son apparence. Tellement de potions avaient franchi ses lèvres pour le maintenir en vie, ou pour le moins à l'état physique. Pourtant ce qu'il avait devant les yeux dépassait toutes ses espérances.

La première chose qu'il avait remarqué, c'était la longueur presque surnaturel de ses doigts. Ils étaient plus long et fins que dans son souvenir. Sa peau était très pâle mais pas blafarde comme celle des morts. Ses yeux étaient restés les même à son grand soulagement, d'une belle couleur rubis, aux pupilles verticales comme celles d'un chat, et paraissaient encore plus brillant éclairés par les flammes. Une cascade de cheveux brun presque noir encadrait l'ovale de son visage, et ondulaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

Il caressa avec ravissement ses bras, son visage et s'attarda sur sa poitrine qui frémit sous son toucher.

Une poitrine de femme.

* * *

><p>Voilà! J'espère de tout cœur ne pas vous faire fuir!<p>

J'attend avec impatience vos commentaire ( ça m'aidera pour la suite^^).


End file.
